mujeres en Huelga
by erihiwatari5
Summary: simpre han tenido que soportar sus caprichos, simpre estando detras de ellos, pero ya no mas, ahora sera alrevez ahora nos aremos desear, pero eso va a ser algo difisil, ya que tenemos que fingir estar...!CASADOS! SasusakU! NaruhinA NejiteN y mas...capi2!
1. mujeres en huelga

**¡Mujeres en huelga!**

**-**

**-**

**Hoola a todos, sii aquí les traigo una nueva historia, un poco diferente a las que hago (inner: ¬¬que diferente sii se trata de sasuke y sakura) jaja pero ahora tiene naruhina (inner: ¬¬sii en todas tus historias metes naruhina) bueno tiene nejiten (inner: ¬¬también las metes en tus otras historias) aaa inner molesto...bueno es un tema diferente **

-así es cuando hablan

_-así es cuando piensan_

(Mis intervenciones)

-- cambio de escena

**…………………………… ****fin del capii!**

**Nota: (aburrida pero la tengo que poner, sino me comen todos) Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una historia para diversión mía y de mis lectores….ii de mi familia mis amigos y mi perrito (si tuviera uno claro ¬¬) XD!**

**Primer capi (o prologo): ¿¡CASADOS!? 0.0**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Era un día normal, en la aldea de Konoha, parecía que no había ninguna misión importante, además, ya habían pasado 3 años, desde que Akatsuki había sido eliminado por completo. Sasuke cumplió con su misión, ahora no tenían ninguna meta en la vida, así que decidió regresar a Konoha (aham a la fuerza). Todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta que, una ave mensajera, llego a la torre del Hokage. Después de que una pelinegra leyó la parte de afuera de la carta, que decía **"urgente"**, salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage

-¡Tsunade-sama¡-Shizune, entro gritando y abriendo la puerta con histeria, la rubia solo alzo una ceja y contesto

-que sucede, Shizune, ¿Qué no vez que tengo trabajo?-pregunto, señalándole la montaña de libros y misiones que tenía en una esquina

-gomen, pero acaba de llegar esta nota urgente-dice enseñándole el pergamino. La Hokage, levanto nuevamente la ceja. Shizune se le acerco para darle el pergamino, la Hokage lo abrió con cautela y lo leyó rápidamente

-hm…-dice con una sonrisa

-¡¿pero qué es tan gracioso Tsunade sama?!-dice muy preocupada la pelinegra

-Shizune, muéstrame la lista de los ninjas que no estén en misiones-contesto ignorando la pregunta de la pelinegra

-hai-dice acatando la orden y entregándole la lista-aquí tiene Tsunade-sama

La Hokage leyó la lista con suma tranquilidad, después empezó a reír de manera maliciosa. Shizune solo la mira desconcertada

-mándame llamar a estas personas, dice mostrándole las 6 hojas de los shinobis que tenía en mano, Shizune solo acento y salió de la oficina

--

En rameen Ichiracu, se encontraba el equipo 7, después de un riguroso entrenamiento, se encontraban terminado de comer su séptimo plato de rameen (al menos uno de ellos)

-¿neh? Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres seguir entrenado?-pregunto muy animada la pelirosa, que ahora su cabello le llegaba debajo de los hombros

-no, gracias, esta vez lo hare por mi cuenta-dijo de manera aun fría y parándose de su cilla, saliendo del local

La pelirosa bajo la cabeza, Naruto la noto, pero prefirió quedarse callado, después ella la alzo y salió corriendo del local, hasta alcanzar a aquel pelinegro que aun caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Cuando lo alcanzo, lo tomo del hombro y lo jalo bruscamente, hasta que quedaron cara a cara. La pelirosa lo mira fijamente, con mucha furia, mientras que el pelinegro la miraba fríamente, esa miraba que tanto amaba, pero ahora, más que nada la detestaba

-¿pero que te sucede?-dice la pelirosa irritada

-hm… ¿porque molestas tanto?-desvió su pregunta formulando otra

-yo….-se quedo sin habla-…yo te pregunte primero-dijo toda roja de la ira, sin saber que decir

-si vamos a seguir jugando a ver quien pregunto primero, yo paso, no tengo ganas-dice mientras se quitaba la mano de Sakura del hombro-me tengo que ir-dice mientras empezaba a caminar

-Sasuke-dice con voz frívola, el Uchiha se paro sorprendido, de que no la haya dicho "Sasuke-kun", como siempre, sin voltear contesto:

-¿Qué quieres?-dice de igual manera, la pelirosa se sorprendió, bajo la mirada, luego la volvió a subir y con la decisión del mundo dijo:

-nada, yo… también tengo que irme…adiós-dice dándole la espalada, para después salir corriendo. Corrió por la aldea, sin rumbo fijo, simplemente para escapar y ahuyentar las frías palabras con las 

que le contestaba-_soy una tonta-_pensó, mientras seguía corriendo, hasta que un choque hiso que parara, puso su mano en el lugar afectado-por qué no te fijas….-levanto al mirada-Hinata

-Sakura-chan, gomen

-no, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa

-pero, ¿qué te sucede?, tienes lagrimas en tus ojos-pregunta muy preocupada la ojiperla

--

En el bosque, un par de jounins entrenaban juntos, hasta quedar agotados…

-es suficiente por hoy, vallamos a descansar-dice un ojiperla, con la respiración algo agitada

-aa…aa…hai-contesto la castaña, con la respiración aun más agitada-eto…Neji…-dice con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-que sucede, Tenten-dice dándole la espalda, para voltear ligeramente su cabeza, sin notar el rubor de sus mejillas

-bueno…me preguntaba…si-trago saliva, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa-si…más tarde, en la noche, te gustaría ir a comer algo-dijo, igual de nerviosa, con el sonrojo de sus mejillas más intenso. El ojiperla hiso una mueca, después se volteo hasta ella

-no, esta noche no tengo intención de salir con alguien como tu-dijo de manera fría, la castaña abrió sus ojos como plato al oír eso, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, se convirtió en pura furia-además, tengo planes, me tengo que ir, nos vemos-dijo yéndose en dirección contraria a la de la castaña, dejándola completamente sola

Cuando lo perdió de vista, se dejo caer al suave pasto, junto sus puños y golpeo el suelo con tanta fuerza que, hiso una pequeña grieta en el suelo, soltando una pequeñas lagrimas, pero de ira, recordado sus siniestras palabras "_no tengo intención de salir con alguien como tu"_, _alguien como yo, _pensaba,_ que era yo como para no querer cenar con migo._ Se paro para después salir corriendo

--

En otro alado de Konoha, en el lugar donde el equipo 7 se reunió por primera vez con su profesor, se encontraban una pelirosa, parada, maldiciendo a más no poder a ese tal Uchiha, mientras Hinata la escuchaba con atención…

-ES UN IDIOTA, que se cree, estuve tres años de mi vida haciendo que su estancia en Konoha no fuera tan amarga, TRES…-hiso énfasis en la última palabra-ahora , cree que puede volver a ser el "señor perfecto" y frívolo con la gente. Espero que entrenado solo, se lastime y no estaré yo para curarlo…

-eto…no deberías desearle tanto mal…Sakura-interrumpió la Hiuga, después escucharon unos pequeños ruidos, voltearon su cabeza con cautela, para encontrarse a una Tenten, maldiciendo todo lo que veía-Tenten!-grito para llamar su atención

-Hinata, Sakura-contesto, mientras corría hasta ellas

-¿pero que te sucede Tenten? Estas muy roja-pregunta la ojiperla

-¡detesto a todos los hombres de esta aldea!-dice con furia-en especial a ¡HIUGA NEJI!-grito

-pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hiso mi primo?

-es un idiota, se cree tan superior y piensa que con eso, puede hablarme como si fuera basura…

-Tenten tiene razón, los hombres de aquí son unos presuntuosos, prepotentes e idiotas…-contesto, una pelirosa muy irritada

-pero ¿qué te paso Sakura?...espera, déjame adivinar….Sasuke ¿verdad?-pregunto la castaña, la pelirosa se limito a asentar con la cabeza-lo sabía, los hombres son unos presuntuosos…-gruño

-bueno…no todos-dijo tímidamente, la ojiperla

-hay vamos Hinata, Naruto es un idiota, si fuera un poco más inteligente, sabría de tus sentimientos y eso que se los has intentado declarar desde hace siglos…-alegaba la pelirosa

-si pero…

-nada…aaah!-dice la castaña, luego se dejo caer a un lado de Hinata, después dio un gran suspiro-aceptémoslo siempre hemos estado con ellos como idiotas, para que nos acepten, siempre soportando sus caprichos-se quedaron por un momento analizando las palabras de su amiga, después comprendieron que era cierto y las 3 dieron un gran suspiro

-alto-demando la ojiverde-no tiene porque ser así

-¿a no?-pregunto la peliazul

-no-afirmo-creo que ya es suficiente de que siempre tengamos que estar detrás de ellos

-Sakura tiene razón-afirmo la castaña-creo que ya es tiempo de ponernos en huelga y cambiar un poco las cosas por aquí

-si-confirmo la pelirosa, las dos kunoichis se quedaron mirando a su amiga, que aun lucia una cara de duda-Hinata- las susodicha levanto la cabeza hasta ella-vamos tienes que apoyarnos, ahora tú debes de hacerte desear por Naruto

-yo…-se quedo pensando por un instante-_yo amo a Naruto, y creo que se lo eh insinuado más de una vez, ahora es su turno_-pensó-de acuerdo lo hare las apoyo al 100

-Sakura!...Tenten…Hinata…-se escucho una voz femenina, no muy lejos de ellas, las susodichas voltearon al unión

-Shizune-san-dice Sakura, la pelinegra llego hasta ellas, después empezó a recuperar aire-¿Qué sucede?

-Tsunade-sama las estaba buscando, parece que tienen una misión-contesto la pelinegra, las tres kunoichis se miraron con duda, pero acudieron a la orden

--

En la oficina de la Hokage, entraron las tres kunoichis, pero al percatarse quienes estaban ahí, hicieron más que una mueca de disgusto y entraron, ya sabiendo que tenían una misión con ellos, o simplemente los habían llamado para otra misión, bueno eso tenían de esperanza

-qué bueno que llegaron-dijo la Hokage-pasen, en unos momentos les diré sobre su misión

-tendremos que hacer una misión con…ellos-pregunto Tenten dirigiendo su mirada hacia un ojiperla, que la mirada de reojo

-si ¿hay algún problema? Tenten-pregunto la Hokage con una ceja levantada

-no mucha…-contesto, Neji solo fingió que no le importaba mucho su comentario (resalto dije: no mucho)

-bueno les hablare de su misión-hiso una pausa un poco dramática, después prosiguió-hace mucho tiempo, se creía que había un dios que provocaba inundaciones y desastres naturales en todos los países. Los antiguos líderes, creían que si le comprobaban a sus dioses que eran más fuertes que los otros países los dejarían en paz, así que cada aldea mandaba a sus mejores 3 "parejas", para competir en eventos "matrimoniales". Por supuesto que ahora, lo festejamos como un festival el festival de _"Suki no ai"…._

-supongo que quiere que protejamos a los respectivos concursantes ¿oh me equivoco?-pregunto el Uchiha, interrumpiendo a la Hokage

-Sasuke siempre tan frio y calculador, teniendo casi siempre la razón…-dice Tsunade, fingiendo estar sorprendida-pero….te equivocas-todos pusieron cara de duda, si no era eso, ¿Qué tenían que hacer?

-creo…que quiere decir, que nosotros vamos a ser…-trago saliva, al pensar en una respuesta que no le agradaba del todo-pareja…-esa última palabra sonó como eco en la habitación

-así es…-confirmo la rubia Hokage, todos en la habitación pusieron cara de WTF? Y como siempre el primero en alegar fue…

-Tsunade-no-bachan!!, no puede hacer esto, ni siquiera tenemos edad…-reclamaba el rubio-además hay mas ninjas en toda la aldea que si están casados de verdad….

-según mis registros, ya todos cumplieron los 19 y 20, ó ¿me equivoco?-eso dejo callado al rubio, pero aun así no se sentía conforme-también, todos los ninjas buenos para esta misión, están ocupados y la verdad, no necesitamos de parejas reales o será más problemático-dijo con toda seriedad, pero vio que el rubio no quedo tranquilo con esa simple respuesta, tuvo que usar su último recurso-además esta es una buena misión que te da puntos para convertirte en Hokage

-¡¿DE VERAS??-pregunto muy efusivo-entonces me apunto en esta misión

-_qué fácil es convencer a Naruto ¬¬_-pensaban todos

-bueno si ya nadie tiene más que aportar…-Tsunade miro las expresiones de cada uno, Naruto tenía sus ojos como estrellas relucientes de felicidad, Sasuke tenía una leve mueca de fastidio en la cara, Neji tenía una cara de desaprobación, Hinata no sabía si sonreír o gritar, Tenten estaba roja de la ira, pero parecía que tenía una leve esperanza de que no lo pusieran con "el" y la que más le sorprendió fue Sakura, ya que estaba más normal, de hecho Tsunade pensaba que se iba a alegrar un poco

-y…-dijo Neji irrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Hokage-¿quiénes van a ser las parejas?-pregunto como si no le importara

-ya que están tan insistentes, se los diré-nuevamente hiso una pausa dramática, todos la miraban con intriga, cerro su ojos por unos momentos, después los abrió lentamente, se sorprendió al ver que todos sus shinobis, se la comían con la mirada, pero de intriga-muy bien las parejas serán…-hiso otra pausa para buscar una lista, el Uchiha estaba perdiendo los estribos, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando…-a la encontré….bueno como decía, la primera pareja será….Haruno Sakura y….Uchiha Sasuke…

-QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-grito la pelirosa

-¿algún problemas? Sakura-pregunto la Hokage

-sí, ¡tengo un grave problema!-dijo muy irritada-habiendo tantas personas aquí, me tenía que poner con…con… ¡Sasuke!-por un momento pensó que lo había pensado, pero la mirada de sus compañeros, le demostraron que lo había hasta gritado, el Uchiha solo desvió su mirada

-Sakura-dijo el Uchiha, todos desviaron su mirada hasta el-es solo una misión, no es como si nos casarnos de verdad, así que deja tus berrinches y deja que prosiga…-dijo de manera fría, muy fría tal vez. Después de esas palabras se prolongo un silencio, un gran silencio…

-tú siempre tienes que decir algo al final-dijo en un susurro pero audible para todos-siempre tienes que decir algo que te haga superior a todos, para así no sentirte como una escoria-gruño-pues déjame decirte que…

-no lo dije por eso, de hecho lo dije para que te callaras y no hicieras mas escándalo-contesto nuevamente el Uchiha, pero aun desconcertado por las palabras de la kunoichi. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, Tsunade aprovecho ese silencio y prosiguió

-bien… la segunda pareja será…Hiuga Neji y….-Tenten rogaba por no escuchar su nombre pero sus suplicas fueron vanas-Tenten…-dijo la rubia

Neji hiso una mueca de desaprobación, Tenten la noto, junto sus puños, suspiro para relajarse, pero no lo soporto…

-anda… ¿Por qué no comienzas a quejarte? De qué ¿Por qué no te pusieron con una más fuerte?-pregunto la castaña dirigiéndose claramente a Neji

-no tengo mucho que objetar, simplemente que me desagrada…

-te desagrada estar con migo….-lo interrumpió-claro, claro…el perfecto Neji, necesita a una chica perfecta y arrogante como el….

-mira yo…

-basta ¡ya!-ordeno al 5ta-quieren dejarme continuar-los dos castaños solo asintieron, con una clara mueca de enfado en su rostro-¿_por que con cada pareja que pongo tiene que haber peleas?, bueno al menos en la última pareja, tengo esperanza a que se lo tomen normal, Hinata no creo que alegue mucho y Naruto sigue fantaseando…-_pensaba la Hokage

-eto…Tsunade-sama-dice Hinata, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Hokage

-que sucede…a..si, bueno la ultima pareja creo que ya la conocen, bueno ahora les….

-eto, no estoy de acuerdo-interrumpió nuevamente-no…-tomo aire, miro a sus amigas que la apoyaban mentalmente-no apruebo a la persona con quien me puso-dijo sin titubear y con toda la decisión del mundo. Todos la miraron extrañados, al menos los hombres (más que nada, Naruto), la mujeres se sentían orgullosas de la decisión de la Hiuga

-pero…Hinata, ¿por qué? ¿Tengo algo de malo?-pregunto el Uzumaki, poniéndose frente a ella, poniendo una carita tierna

La chica lo dudo, ya que lo tenía tan cerca de ella, juraba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero no paso, solo sentía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero eso ya era normal en ella. Junto valor nuevamente y contesto:

-no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, Naruto-contesto tan fría como pudo, claro no le salió como esperaba y además algo en su pecho la golpeaba por haberle dicho algo tan feo a la persona que mas amaba, pero el otro lado de sus subconsciente decía que, así Naruto pensaba tantito lo que había perdido. Así que intento no decir nada que lo arruinara después…

El rubio ante esa respuesta, puso una cara de tristeza, y sintió como una roca lo aplastara y lo rompiera en pedazos. La Hokage levanto una ceja y continúo

-si ya no hay nada que decir, retírense, mañana exactamente a las 6:00 a.m. empunto, los quiero en la puerta

-pero ¿Qué se supone que debemos de llevar a la misión?-pregunto la pelirosa

-kunais, shurikens…todo lo esencial-contesto

-y ropa o algún…

-no hace falta, haya les darán todo lo esencial, ahora váyanse a prepararse para la misión…esperen olvidaba una cosa-todos la miraban con mas intriga, Tsunade saco unos papeles-tiene que llevar esto-se las entrego a cada uno

-¿que eso?-pregunto Naruto mirando la hoja impresa con algo escrito, Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente

-sus actas de matrimonio-respondió, al escuchar eso, les llego un hormigueo en la espalda a todos los shinobis, con una clara mueca de disgusto en sus rostros, después de que todos pusieron sus nombres en al hojas, se las entregaron a la Hokage-bien, no tengo nada más que decir más que…felicidades ya están casados jajaja-dijo con tono de burla

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

**Bueno asta aquí le dejo ya que solo es el prologo XD!!...creo que exagere….bueno espero sus reviws!! Plis reviws, para que esta historia continúe….no pido ni mínimo ni máximo de reviws! ********, bueno espero leerlos en el otro capii, si haii reviews claro!! Bueno los dejo bye (reviews onegaii!!)**


	2. no compartire cama con ese baka!

**¡Mujeres en Huelga!**

-

**-**

**Wooow! Me dejaron con la boca abierta….no puedo creer tantos reviews, de verdad mil gracias, sigo asi 0.0!! ii como sigo en shock los dejare con mi segundo capi n.n perdón por la tardansa es que me fui de vacaciones….jeje ii como en casi todo el verano no hice nada, pues aprobeche…**

**-**

**-**

**- ****capii 2: ¡no compartiré cama con este baka!**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

En las puertas de Konoha, se encontraba un castaño con su "esposa". Eran las 6:00 a.m. empunto, y ninguno de ellos hablaba, solo compartían miradas. Neji estaba desesperándose, era tan puntual, que no soportaba que llegaran un minuto después de la hora prevista. Miraba con impacienta su reloj de mano, eran las 6:02 de la mañana

-¿¡dónde diablos estarán!?-refunfuñaba el Hyuuga

-tranquilo Neji, apenas han pasado dos minutos-contesto la castaña intentando calmarlo

-tres-le corrigió enseñándole su reloj

-como sea, deja de ser tan impaciente, ya sabemos que eres perfecto, pero no podemos ser tan perfectos como tú, ¿entiendes?-pregunto con furia

-hm…-fue la respuesta que le dio-_pero qué diablos le sucede_-pensó-no me digas que estas así porque no accedí a tu tonta cita ¿verdad?

Una vena se presento en la frente de la cara de la castaña y contesto intentando no exaltarse, pero no lo consiguió

-si fueras tan genio como dices ser, sabrías exactamente lo que me sucede, pero ya me di cuenta que eres tan ESTUPIDO como todos los demás-golpe bajo.

Neji se le quedo viendo paralizado, sin saber que decir. Por primera vez el genio se quedo sin palabras. Pero ¿eran porque le dolían esas palabras? O por que jamás se imagino que su compañera de equipo, su amiga, le digiera tan crueles palabras, simplemente no lo comprendía. El silencio prevaleció después de lo que le dijo Tenten a su amor platónico. Bueno así lo veía ella y ahora más que nada, lo veía así. Llego Hinata junto con Sakura y atrás de ellas estaba Sasuke, con su cara de fastidio y sus hermosos e inexpresivos ojos negros. Más tarde llego Naruto…

-dobe llegas demasiado tarde, Neji está a punto de estrangularte-le comento el Uchiha

-a…jeje…gomen, pero es que tuve pasar a comprar algo-contesto el rubio poniendo una mano en su cabeza, pero su mirada no se despegaba de una ojiperla, que reía dulcemente de un comentario que Sakura le hacía-Hinata-dijo el rubio atrayendo la atención de la ojiperla

-que….-respiro hondo-¿qué sucede Naruto?-dijo sin titubear y sin el "kun", cosa que les sorprendió a todos. Eso intimido un poco al rubio

-bueno…yo…jeje quería-dijo un poco apenado, buscando algo entre sus cosas

-lo que le quieras decir será luego, Naruto, vamos a llegar tarde si no nos damos prisa-dijo el Hyuuga interrumpiéndolo, dándoles la espalda en señal de que lo siguieran

-si ok, pero ¿a donde se supone que tenemos que ir?-pregunto el rubio

-al templo del agua, que está situado a las afueras de el país del agua-contesto la pelirosa, dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio

-y ¿Cómo sabes en donde esta?-pregunto el pelinegro

-wooow, Sasuke pensé que eras un genio-dijo irónicamente, dedicándole una mala cara, el Uchiha solo le respondió con una mueca de disgusto, prefirió ya no decirle nada estaba arto de su actitud

-si ya no hay nada que objetar, síganme-dijo el ojiperla, los demás asentaron y lo siguieron, saltando de árbol en árbol hasta perderse en el bosque

Pero no contaban con quien alguien los observaba desde las puertas de Konoha, claro escondidas

-Tsunade-sama, aun no entiendo ¿porque puso esas parejas, si se odian?-pregunto Shizune algo preocupada

-jejejejeje….jajajajaja-se rio maliciosamente la Hokage, cosa que asusto a la pelinegra

--

Ya era medio día y los "esposos" se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol, descansando muy poco tiempo, ya que le genio Neji tenía el tiempo contado. Muy pocas veces hablaban, pero era mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres. Mientras descansaban….

-aun no entiendo ¿Por qué le dijiste palabras tan feas a mi primo?-preguntaba la Hyuuga

-creo que es poco, a comparación de lo que él me ha dicho en toda su vida-gruño la castaña

-Tenten tiene razón, Hinata-reclamo la pelirosa-este solo es el comienzo de todo lo que les espera

-y ¿Qué piensan hacer?-pregunto la Hyuuga

-yo….no tengo ni la menor idea-dijo la ojiverde con desilusión, mientras que las demás solo la veía con cara de u¬¬-pero-dijo llamando la atención de sus amigas-ya se nos ocurrirá algo-dijo maldosamente

Mientras ellas pensaban en maldades para sus "esposos", ellos discutían sus apenas formadas penas (y eso que apenas era el primer día)….

-pero ¿qué diablos les sucede a las chicas?-pregunto pelinegro

-no lo sé, han estado demasiado hostiles con nosotros-respondió el Hyuuga

-a que no se atreven a preguntarles-los reto el Uzumaki

-claro que si-contesto el pelinegro. Volteo hasta la pelirosa, la chica volteo, Sasuke intento sonreírle pero antes de que algo pasara, la pelirosa se volteo enojada-bueno…en realidad es muy su problema-contesto

-tendremos que discutir luego de esto, ya vamos tarde-dijo el ojiperla levantándose, los demás lo siguieron-chicas ya es hora de irnos-dijo volteándolas a ver

-vámonos ya, porque el perfecto tiene que llegar a tiempo-se escucho la vos de la castaña que fulminaba a un Neji confundido. Pero decidió no alegar y seguir su camino

Seguían saltando de árbol en árbol y el Uchiha tomo un poco de valor para preguntarle a la pelirosa que diablos tenía…

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke titubeando, pero sin hacerlo notario

-¿Qué quieres?-dice con frialdad

-nada-contesto

-si me vas a hablar para nada, mejor no me hables-dijo aun mas exaltada, por la actitud de su nuevo esposo

-¡que genio!-mascullo, sakura solo le mando una mirada acecina que cohibió al Uchiha

-eto…Hinata-dice el rubio intentando llamar su atención, cosa que no consiguió, porque la chica hablaba con Tenten de otro tema-¡Hinata!-volvió a decir

-eeh!...que decías Naruto no te escuche-dijo sin prestarle importancia

-no nada….-contesto, algo sorprendido

Así pasaron casi cota la tarde, hablándose pero solo para insultarse (por parte de las chicas). Llegaron a las afueras del templo del agua, donde quedaron boquiabiertos….

-wooow-dijo la pelirosa

-si…woow- concordó la castaña, con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa

Enfrente de ellos había una enorme feria, con globos, juegos de estrategia, ositos de felpa, era todo un _"circo"_, bueno eso pensaron los hombres. Pero en cambio las mujeres estaban alucinadas, con tantos color, dulces, manzanas acarameladas, en fin todo; y pasando todo ese circo, en los más alto de una montaña, estaba el templo del agua, pintada con diferentes tonos de azul y algunos delfines adornaban la entrada del palacio, bueno eso se veía a lo lejos y aun lado, en el horizonte de veía un esplendoroso mar, que en la atardecer, tenía un tono rojizo y amarillento.

Pasaron toda la feria, fue algo muy colorido para los chicos (más Neji y Sasuke), mientras la chicas parecían niñitas chiquitas, señalando todos los bonitos peluches, premios, globos y cosas que veían. Llegaron al pie de las escaleras, que parecían que llegaban al cielo mismo

-¿tenemos que subir todo esto?-pregunto la castaña con fastidio-después de todo lo que corrimos…

-deja de quejarte y muévete-dijo el ojiperla subiendo las escaleras, primero que todos-vamos a llegar tarde

-Neji-oniisan-llamo la ojiperla-creo que mejor descansamos un rato, tiene razón Tenten yo creo….

-déjalo, Hinata hay que ser perfectos para entenderlo-interrumpió castaña, subiendo las primeras escaleras

-pero…

-Hinata…si quieres yo te llevo-se ofreció el rubio

-no gracias, prefiero irme caminado-dijo la ojiperla ya no tan fría, más bien tonta, por no haber aceptado su oferta; subió las escaleras, hasta alcanzar a su amiga de los chonguitos, quejándose de que en estos momentos iría en la hermosa espalda, de su amado Naruto-¡_no! En qué piensas Hinata, recuerda el plan…-_se reprendió mentalmente

-y que tal tu Sakura puedes subir sola-dijo el pelinegro, que se encontraba junto a la pelirosa

-no te preocupes Sasuke, ya no soy la "molestia" que solía ser, ya no te pediré ayuda en nada-dijo en tono burlo y autoritario

-de….de acuerdo-dijo demasiado impactado, mientras veía a su compañera de equipo (ahora esposa) subir por las escaleras

Cayó la noche y los chicos, por fin llegaron al templo del agua, todos con la respiración muy agitada, algunos tirados en el suelo para recuperar fuerzas y otros sentados

-¡Bienvenidos!, mis nuevas parejas de Konoha-dijo una voz de hombre, algo afeminada, con tanto entusiasma que asusto a los Shinobis

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el Uchiha, recuperando el aire y la postura

-¿yo?...pero que pregunta es esa….yo ¡soy el guía de las parejas de Konoha!-dijo casi gritando y con el mismo entusiasmo

-ya sea porque dijo Tsunade-ova-chan que lo reconoceríamos al instante-le susurro Naruto al pelinegro, mientas lo observaban de arriba abajo, el chico era rubio, no tan alto, tenía pinta de francesito, muy delgado, de ojos miel profundos y una ridícula playera amarilla fosforescente que decía "yo soy su guía"

-bueno mi nombre es Taiki, para la lindas chicas, bueno chicos síganme, tengo que darles sus cuartos, los horarios de las peleas y de las comidas, las competencias…..- el chico parloteaba, mientras caminaba, los Shinobis no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo

Entraron al templo, el cual era más hermoso que por fuera, parecía un palacio, todo lo que veían era de cristal. En el salón principal era doto de cristal había un enorme espacio vacío y enfrente de ello había dos tronos y arriba de los tronos un enorme ventanal con figuras graciosas y de colores. Había 5 pasillos en cada lado de la habitación y arriba de los pasillos estaba escrito el nombre de cada aldea

-eto…Taiki-dijo el rubio llamando la atención del susodicho

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto parándose en seco, haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran

-¿Por qué tiene nombres los pasillos de las aldeas?-pregunto

-bueno eso es porque….en años anteriores tuvimos un ligero problema, ya que muchas personas se perdían en los pasillos y ahí un pasillo que esta estrictamente prohibido, por eso ahora les pusimos nombre-respondió el nombrado Taiki con su mismo entusiasmo

-¿Por qué no se puede entras ahí?-pregunto el Uchiha

-solo le diré que es una zona muy peligrosa y no pueden entrar-dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio-ahora síganme-dijo nuevamente animad entrando en el pasillo que decía "Konoha"-bueno chicos y chicas del club Konoha….¡aquí están sus habitaciones!-dijo mas que animado, parecía que estaba saltando, se quedo por un momento analizando sus rostros-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué nos les gusta?

-no…no es eso, sino que….hay 3 habitaciones nada mas-dijo la pelirosa

-naturalmente, cada quien va a dormir con su respectivo esposo-dijo muy complacido de sí mismo, las chicas lo miraron con cara de WTF?-bueno si no tienen más que decir….

-yo no dormiré con este idiota-interrumpió la pelirosa, señalando al Uchiha

-a mí tampoco me complace mucho, pero….-dijo el Uchiha viendo la expresión, desconcertada de el Guía, suspiro un poco fuerte-esposita…tranquila, no te preocupes por lo que hagamos en la noche, me contendré…-dijo con una vena resaltada en su frente y un tono burlón

-pero….como….-dijo la chica roja de la ira, mientras todos se reían en voz baja

-bueno…eto…la habitación de la pareja Sasuke y Sakura es a la derecha; las de la pareja Neji y Tenten, a la derecha igual y la de Naruto y Hinata a la izquierda; así que descansen esta noche, por que mañana es la cena de inicio del festival, mañana por la mañana vendré a despertarlos para ir al desayuno y ahí les daré su primera competencia, así que tiene todo la mañana y un poco de la tarde, para conocer la feria e ir a la playa a conocerla un ratito…. ¿Va?-dijo Taiki

-pero ¿y la ropa para el festival?, no tenemos, mas bien no trajimos-dijo dudosa la castaña

-no te preocupes por eso, reinita, que en sus recamaras en los closets verán que hay una gran cantidad de ropa y accesorios por escoger para la cena de gala de mañana y otras más que habrá….mmm…se me olvida…asi también hay ropa de diario, por si quieren cambiar esas….cosas que llevan por ropa-dijo observando la ropa, sucia que llevaban puesta los Shinobis-bueno los dejo para que descanses bye bye…que duerman bien…-dice despidiéndose y desapareciendo tan rápido como llego.

Después de un enorme suspiro, provocada por cada shinobi, entraron a sus respectivos cuarto, cuáles eran súper "Guay", eran iguales todos, tenían una cama matrimonial, de sabanas rosas que parecía de princesas, con un pequeño techito dorado, al igual que la base de la cama, tenía un buro en cada esquina, con decorados y un tocador enfrente de la cama, con un enorme espejo, un enorme ventanal que cubrían unas cortinas rosa pastel, un alfombrado en todo el cuarto del mismo color, una mesita de cristas con dos sillitas de mármol, que separaban la cama del buro, una puerta a un lado de la cama, del derecho había una puerta, que daba a entender que era el baño y del izquierdo unas puertas más grandes, que daban a entender que era el closet . Había tanto rosa que con solo ver el cabello de Sakura se camuflaje aba con toda la habitación.

-bien…-dijo la pelirosa, interrumpiendo el silencio que había-yo tomare la cama y espero que descanses bien en el suelo-dijo caminado en dirección a la cama

-que… ¿temes que sea verdad lo que dije en el pasillo?-pregunto en tono burlón, la pelirosa volteo con enfado y roja de la ira

-si…-contesto-por eso dormirás en el suelo pervertido

-hmp…-contesto

-¿hmp?...es todo lo que vas a decir

-no voy a alegar con una niñita

-¿niñita?-pregunto con ira, pero después se le paso-mejor para mi-se aventó a la cama y le aventó una almohada a la cara, pero el Uchiha fue más astuto y la atrapo antes

-¿no me vas a dar una cobija?-pregunto

-¡ash!-contesto dándole una cobija para que durmiera en el suelo, en fin tenia alfombra el cuarto-_espero que se despierte con un dolor de espalda…y que ni me mire para curarlo…_-pensó al chica acurrucándose en su enorme cama, solo para ella y quedando dormida

El Uchiha solo se acomodo a un lado de la cama, con su enorme almohada de plumas y su cobija, _había dormido en peores sitios que este_ pensó quedando dormido

--

En la habitación de Neji y Tenten, la castaña estaba acostándose en la gran cama matrimonial, mientras el ojiperla agarraba una almohada y una sabana para dormirse en el suelo

-Neji…-llamo dudosa la castaña

-¿Qué?-contesto mientras acomodaba sus sabanas y almohadas en el piso

-¿Por qué insistes en dormir en el suelo? Es decir….siempre hemos dormido juntos y ahora…

El ojiperla paro, he intento no mirarla a los ojos mientras se dirigía al baño y contesto:

-bueno…en ese tiempo éramos niños, ahora creo que cada quien necesita su espacio-contesto sin titubear, encerrándose en el baño

-_siempre tiene que terminar con la última palabra_-pensó irritada la castaña, después se acurruco en su cama e intento quedarse dormida

El ojiperla salió del baño, pago las luces y se dirigió aun lado de la cama, el lado donde dormía Tenten y el lado donde había acomodado su mini camita. Contemplo a la castaña por un rato y luego pensó-¿_que nunca se quita sus chonguitos?_- se acerco a ella para agarrarle la cabeza pero…

-no me toques-dijo la castaña, mientras sentía la mano del Hiuga acercándosele

-perdón-contesto irritado y después se acostó-buenas noches-dijo, pero no hubo respuesta, después chasqueo los dientes y murmuro-como quieras

--

La habitación de la "pareja" Naruto y Hinata, el rubio se estaba acomodando en la enorme cama matrimonial, mientras Hinata lo veía con mucha vergüenza…

-_Na…Naruto va a dormir… con migo, como una autentica pareja, me gustaría que fuera asi…-_pensó mientras lo contemplaba acomodarse en la cama_-no que estas pensando…Hinata, tengo que sacarlo de la cama…tengo que recordar el plan y…y…_

-Hinata-la llamo el rubio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¡eh!-contesto, toda desconcertada la ojiperla

-¿no vas a venir a acostarte?-pregunto el rubio

-eto…hai…-contesto, llego hasta aun lado de la cama y dudo en acostarse

-¿Qué sucede?

-bueno….yo….-balbució la chica, mientras el rubio se le quedaba viendo con intriga

-aaa….ya entiendo, si te apena dormir con migo, no te preocupes, yo duermo en el suelo-dijo parándose de la cama, agarrando una almohada y una cobija

-yo…-tomo valor-yo nunca dije eso

-entonces, ¿quieres que duerma contigo?-pregunto dudoso

-no, yo te iba a decir que te durmieras en el suelo, pero…pero no por pena, sino….porque no se que eres capaz de hacer en las noches-dijo, titubeando pero lo dijo, ni siquiera supo que dijo, pero lo dijo; el rubio la miraba con cara de ó.0!

-ok…buenas…noches-dijo acomodándose en el suelo

-que descanses-dijo lo más fría que pudo contestar, se acurruco en su cama y durmió profundamente….

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, grax x leerlo, y muchas gracias x sus reviews….**

**El próximo capi: saldrán a conocer las afueras del templo, osea…la feria, la playa….el mar y se prepararan para la cena de esa noche….y aparte les explicaran en que consiste el festival de "suki no ai"……**

**Revews onegaii!...para ke esta historia continue……plis!! Bueno nos leemos**

**Asi are algo ke jamás he hecho en mi vida…..contestare reviews XD!! me siento feliz...  
**

**Aki van:**

**Maya-chan: **qué bueno que te gusto y gracias x tu review, jaja sii van a sufrir x tontos muajaja (risa malvada, no olvides dejar un review plis

**Jesybert****: **hola! Que bueno que te gusto y perdón sii me tarde pero prometo que en siguiente capii no me tardo, review plis

**ayame-gri****: **hola, que bueno que te gusto y claro que vas a ver muchas peleas muajaja, demaciadas review plis

**adriannita: **hola muchas graxias x leerlo y claro que abra celos…sii me encanta verlos celosos jaja review plis

** Mara : ** sii mis ideas ke pasan x mi mente…jaja aveses me asustan sigue leyendo ii espero ke se ponga bueno...deja un review plis

**Cristychan: **que bueno que te encanto la verdad me alga mucho tu comentario ii claro que lo continuare no lo dejare, deja tu review plis

**lizharuno****: **hola que bueno que te gusto ii te hiso reir…jeje me encantan tus historiias bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi también deja tu review plis

**Princces-Zelda****: **sii esos mensos se lo buscaron par de arrogantes ii claro Naruto por menso jaja aunque sii las envidiio x tenerlos como esposos XD! DEJA TU REVIEW PLIS!

**rukiachan25****: **hola grax x tu review…jaja i no te preocupes x tu mente maqui bélica que te juro ke al mía esta mas ke loka jaja XD!! Deja un review plis…!

**PJopE****:** hola grax x tu review que bueno que te gusto ii sii a mi también me dio tristeza Naruto pero se lo merece x despistado XD!

**Koste: **grax x tu review sii jaja se les va a complicar mucho cuando estén casados…..jaja deja un review plis

**carmen Uchiha: **jaja grax x tu review…claro que sufrirán ii mucho ahora les toca sufrir jaja deja un review plis

**Akai Karura****: **hola grax x tu review jaja i sii cero que exagere en que me pongan un review jaja bueno iia que hablamos de eso deja un review plis!

**sakura daidouji: **hola que bueno que te gusto a ti i a tu inner….jeje y claro que habrá mucho sasusaku! Iio también adoro esa pareja…. Deja un review plis

**Sesrena: **bueno que te gusto mi fic….me alagas mucho y obvio que no serán sencillo para lso hombre noo sufrirán muajajaja (risa malvada cof cof según yo XD) deja un review plis!!

**Al: **hola que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic…y el estar casados no los fastidiara nada mas los aturdiira jaja bueno deja un review plis

**Dani: **que bueno que te gusto y grax x tu review…y perdón sii me tarde….pero deja un review plis

**kariedu56****: **haii muchiisiisiimas gracias x tu cometariio me alagaste muchiisimo ….ii claro que lo seguire…jeje…pon un review plis!

**RosAngels****: **hola grax x tu review… ii que bueno que concordamos en eso, sii es hora de que se den a respetar…jaja bueno deja tu review plis!

**Yareli: **hola que bueno que te gusto ii sii concuerdo contigo sasuke es super sexy! XD! Deja tu review plis

**tu esposo: **hola esposo…grax por tu apoyo se que cunto con tigo para lo que sea :D!

**Jul13ttA****: **hola que bueno que te gusto eh intentare ponerlos lo mas pronto que pueda, bueno deja tu review plis….onegaii

**Kary: **hola que bueno que te gusto ii claro que lo contiinuare buen deja tu review plis…

**nena-uchiha22****: **hola niña que bueno que te gustoo…me siento feliz TT-TT (lloro x al felicidad) te amo baka!

**Maten****: **hola niña que bueno que les mis fics te amooadoro! Tqm ii espero tus próximos fics plis

**RAYMAR****: **hola que bueno que te gusto…sii arriba el poder femenino!! Perdón sii me tarde…jeje pero lo subiré lo mas pronto que puda lo prometo…!! Deja tu review plis que me inspiran!

**sugeisy****: **hola que bueno que te gusto mi idea, y los hombres mas que claro lo vana tener seguro…jaja bueno deja tu review plis

**Midori animegirl****: **hola que bueno que te haya gustado mi prologo jeje XD! Y espero que este te haya gustado igual o mas bueno espero tu review plis!!

**Rosy: **hola que bueno que te gusto…perdóname sii me tarde juro que iia no me tardare tanto…grax x tu review y no te olvides de dejar uno onegaii

**always mssb****: **hola grax x tu review, i sii claro que se la tomaron muii en seriio…jaja bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado espero tu review plis….

**Giuli-Uchiha93****: **hoola que bueno que te gusto mi fic… no me animaba a escribirlo pero que bueno que me anime jeje, espero tu review…..mil besos 

**Uff uff! Me canse pero alfiin acabe…si se me olvido alguien háganmelo saber x que soii algo distraída (inner: créanselo de verdad, no miente) shh! Tu calla…bueno sin mas molestias me despiido biie nos leemos en el próximo capii……mattene!...**


	3. despertando con tigo las pruevas!

**- ****Mujeres en Huelga**

**-**

Capitulo dedicado para: **nena-uchiha22!! Te amoo0o!! bakiis (ya te enteraras por que aunque "eso" pasara en el otro capii XD)**

¡**Hooola! Muchisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad nunca espere tantos, me dejan atónita…0.0!...bueno a lo que voii….de verdad perdónenme por tardarme mucho es que….muchos problemas como mi inner (inner: ¿¡heii a mi que me culpas!?) tu fuiste la que se fue de vacaciones y te llevaste a mi imaginación contigo y a ¡Kai! (inner: ¿a quien?, perdónenla ya no sabe que inventar… la verdadera historia es que tubo mucha tarea ya que la prepa le consume mucho tiempo) mm que aburrida ¬¬ (inner: es la verdad, bueno los dejo con este capitulo que se llama…) ¡Heyyy! Esa es mi línea… (inner: esta bien dila tu ¬¬#) ¡sii! Ajam como decía este capitulo se llama….**

**-**

**-**

**(capitulo 3) . ¿¡DESPERTANDO CONTIGO!?...**

**…****LAS REGLAS DEL TORNEO…ASUSTAN **

**-  
**

**by: erihiwatari**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

Los parados le pesaban, pero aun así estaba consciente de que ya tenía que levantarse, intento abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero la luz que pasaba por la venta le impedía abrirlos con facilidad. Al principio pensó ¿Dónde rayos estoy?, después lo recordó, al ver que no estaba en su cuarto, volteo lentamente del lado derecho de su cama, más bien debajo de su cama, todo empeoro al no ver a nadie….

-pero ¿que…?

-despertaste-dijo una voz, Sakura volteo la cabeza hacia el frente de la cama

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto desconcertada-¿Qué haces aquí?

-dormimos juntos…-contesto sin mucha importancia

-¿¡dormimos en la misma cama!?-dijo alterada

-uff-bufo-no, yo dormí abajo, tonta

-¡no me digas tonta!-dijo aun mas alterada, con un tono infantil, pero después lo examino bien, se sonrojo, no, se puso como tomate al ver al moreno, ¡semidesnudo! sin playera (que por cierto se veía súper sexy XD) con sus cuadros bien formados, no al exagerar, con una toalla que cubría como taparrabo (ósea casi nada). El Uchiha nada mas la vio con cara de ¬¬

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-como que que-dijo cubriendo sus ojos con las cobijas-tapate pervertido sexual

-delicadita…-dijo sin ganas mientras se dirigía al armario para buscar ropa.  
La pelirosa dejo de taparse los ojos, por curiosidad, para ver donde se dirigía el moreno. Sasuke se detuvo frente al armario, lo abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, pero se quedo mudo al ver el mundo de ropa que había. Había de todo tipo, desde vestidos de gala hasta vestimentas normales, había trajes de baño, masculino y femeninos, una gran cantidad de joyas de diferentes formas y tamaños, también había una gran cantidad de cosméticos, todos bien acomodados (el armario era estilo diario de la princesa 2, que tiene un súper armario). Los ojos de la ojiverde deslumbraban de alegría, jamás había visto tanta ropa y joyas, jamás se había imaginado que todo eso era suyo, era el paraíso, ni siquiera en las tienda de Konoha había tanta ropa, después se pregunto cómo le quedaría el ojo a Ino, después de que le cuente esto, rio en un tono bajo

-¿de qué te ríes?-pero audible para el Uchiha

-de nada, voy a agarrar mi ropa y me cambiare en el baño-dijo parándose al armario, viendo que escoger para hoy, después hiso una sonrisa arrogante, agarro la ropa que había visto y se fue al baño-no espíes-dijo

-no seas tonta, recuerda que tenemos que ir a desayunar en 20 minutos, así que no te tardes-ordeno el Uchiha

-como diga general-se escucho su voz detrás de la puerta, de manera irónica lo dijo

-¬¬ mujeres-replico

Pasaron unos escasos 5 minutos, el Uchiha ya estaba listo, tenia puesta una camisa negra de mangas, con los primeros botones abiertos que el daban un toque sexy, un pantalón de mezclilla (sii mezclilla) y unos zapatos negros.

Sakura salió del baño, con su cabello suelto hasta los hombros, con una palayera de tirantes y escote rosa pastel, que le llegaba al ombligo, que resaltaba su tez blanca, con un pantalón de mezclilla (sii mezclilla) azul, hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos, como de bailarina de vale del color de la playera, se veía reluciente. Dejo al pelinegro con la boca algo abierta y los ojos abiertos como plato, era la primera vez que la veía tan tan…sexy, tal vez no era la palabra que buscaba, pero no encontraba otra definición para describirla

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirosa

-nada-dijo desviando la mirada, la pelirosa rio entre dientes-bueno solo hay que esperar a que venga Taiki por nosotros-dijo sentándose en la cama

-claro-contesto al pelirosa-oye Sasuke-llamo la pelirosa, el susodicho solo se limito a voltear-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto haciendo una pose algo sexy, el moreno solo enrojeció

-tu…pues-balbuceo-te ves igual-dijo desviando la mirada

-eso lo tomare como un bien-dijo sentándose a un lado de el, manteniendo distancia claro

--

Ya se había levantado, como era de costumbre a las 7 de la mañana, no era porque él quisiera sino porque su cuerpo ya no podía dormir mas, se estiro para tronarse la espalda, jamás había visto un piso con alfombra tan incomodo, hasta dormir en la tierra fría era más cómodo que esto, reviso su reloj, ya era un poco tarde y conocía a las mujeres, eran muy tardadas para esto de arreglarse, pero Tenten no era así, era más como un…chico, bueno eso suponía o creía, como sea ya tenía que levantarla; se acerco lentamente a ella, acerco su mano a su hombro para moverla, pero no llego a tocarla, solo se le quedo mirando, su cara que si la mirabas bien tenía un aire tierno, ya que no hablaba, no se quejaba y no decía tantas ironías, que le desagradaba. El ojiperla se perturbo un poco al ver que se movía y entre susurros escucho… "_Neji"_. Lo alucino o ¿ella soñaba con él?

-Neji- volvió a escuchar, ahora no alucinaba-deja de espiar cuando duermo-dijo, ahora se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando con el

-no estaba espiando-fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió decir-ya levántate que vamos tarde

-¿qué hora es?-pregunto adormilada

-las 7-contesto

-¡ash!

-¿Qué?

-es muy temprano-dijo volviéndose a acostar, el ojiperla bufo, por eso le gustaba más verla dormida…

-bueno ¬¬ quédate en la cama si así lo deseas-dijo de manera fría, camino hasta llegar al armario lo abrió y vio la gran cantidad de ropa, cosméticos y joyas he había-¡hmp!

-¡woooooooow!-grito emocionada la castaña-¡cuánta ropa!-se paro rápidamente a de la cama para colocarse enfrente del armario viendo el mundo de cosas que había-no sé que ponerme

-ponte lo que sea, te ves igual, todas las mujeres se ven iguales-dijo de manera fría, muy fría

-machista-susurro, después vio algo que le atrajo mucho su atención-_con que me veo igual con todo ¡eh! Ya veremos…_-pensó de manera maliciosa, agarro la ropa que había visto, se encero en el baño sin decir nada

-solo no te tardes, de acuerdo-dijo el Hiuga escogiendo su ropa, pero sin obtener respuesta…

Pasaron 10 minutos y el juga ya estaba listo, solo esperaba a que cierta castaña saliera del baño, "arreglada" como siempre. Neji llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, como su típico traje, solo que la camisa blanca no tenia mangas tan grandes como las que el usaba, cosa que en realidad no le molestaba tanto. Lo que le irritaba es el ¿Por que las mujeres se tardan tanto arreglándose? ¿Por qué no eran más prácticas? Buen al menos Tenten lo era, pero ahora se le ocurría ser como cualquier mujer normal…

-¿¡ya!?-pregunto

-si ya-dijo abriendo la puerta

La chica salió con paso pausado, que la hacían ver inocente e insegura; ya que salió por completo de baño, el ojiperla la examino bien, tenía un vestidito corto, blanco, hasta arriba de las rodillas, que lo abrochabas con botones de en medio, los cuales, los primeros 4 los tenia abiertos, con un cinturón ancho, de color rojo que llevaba puesto en el centro se su estomago, uno zapatos de tacón bajos, de color del cinturón y un sombrero del color de el vestidito, su cabello arreglado como siempre, pero el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas hacia que entonara bien todo.

Como era posible, jamás la había visto con un vestido, siempre con pantalones holgados, o pantalones, pero ahora llevaba un ¡mini vestido!, jamás le había visto las piernas, pero ahora se le veían tan… bien. No podía negarlo, no se veía mal y no podía quitarle la vista de encima

-y bien ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto con un poco de titubeos

-¡_genial!_-pensó-normal-dijo

-gracias-dijo, pero unos toques en la puerta hizo que voltearan a verla, el ojiperla abrió la puerta y era Taiki junto con Sasuke y Sakura

-¡hola chicos!-dijo Taiki con los mismo ánimos de siempre-que bueno que ya están listos ahora vamos por los que faltan-los miro bien-¡wooow! Tenten te ves reluciente

-gracias-dijo algo cohibida, Sakura también la veía y la verdad se veía distinta

-bueno ahora vamos por los otros tortolitos-dijo Taiki

Caminaron unos centímetros al cuarto de Naruto y Hinata; tocaron, esperaron, pero no obtuvieron respuesta, Taiki volvió a tocar algo desesperado, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que decido abrir la puerta, ya que no tenía seguro (que irresponsables XD!). Abrieron la puerta y el cuarto estaba en penumbras, así que prendieron la luz, vieron que no había nadie en la cama

-¿pero… qué? ó.0-dijeron todos extrañados

Se acercaron a la cama a ver el por qué de esto; llegaron al pie de la cama y bajaron la mirada a un lado de esta, y se encontraron con una curiosa escenita, Naruto y Hinata estaban durmiendo juntos en el suelo, separados, pero las caras las tenían viendo el mismo punto, cada uno con la respiración del otro tan cerca. El Hiuga estaba rojo de la ira, Sasuke solo veía eso con cara de ¬¬, y las dos chicas los veían con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-ajam-Taiki se acomodo la garganta, para llamar su atención

La ojiperla se fue levantando lentamente, algo le decía que no estaba sola, además de que la luz del cuarto estaba prendida, sintió un respiración en su cara, que la calentaba un poco, y a la vez la perturbaba, sentía un colchón o suelo debajo de ella, incomodo, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, esperando ver lo que no quería ver, pero al fin se armo de valor y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a la cara del ojiazul tan cerca de la suya, en ese momento enrojeció como tomate y se paro gritando alejándose de el

-Hinata-dijo Sakura, la ojiperla volteo y grito nuevamente asustada-tranquila

-¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke? ¿Neji? ¿Tenten? ¿Taa..Taiki? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto toda desconcertada la onjiperla

-la pregunta aquí es ¿qué hacías tu?-pregunto Tenten con ironía señalándola con el dedo, Hinata se sonrojo mas, volteo a ver al rubio que aun seguía dormido

-eto...yo…jeje-balbuceo-me caí de la cama-dijo con titubeos

-si claro ¬¬u-respondieron todos

-bueno ya no hay tiempo ya es hora de que vallan a desayunar si, ahora despierten a Naruto y nos vemos en 5 minutos afuera-dijo el guía

-yo lo despierto-dijo Sakura acercándose a él, se incoo a su altura y de su bolso saco un megáfono-¡YA NARUTO ES HORA DE QUE TE LEVANTES BAKA!-grito la Haruno, despertando de golpe al rubio

-¿pero…que? ¿Sakura? Pero… ¿de dónde sacaste el megáfono?-pregunto el rubio adormilado

-que importa, solo levántate ya que tenemos que ir a desayunar

-cla…claro…-dijo el rubio levantándose de su cama

Los demás salieron para que la "parejita" se cambiara tranquilamente…

-como se vestirá Hinata-le susurro la castaña a la ojiverde

-no lo se, pero será algo que deje boquiabierto al baka de Naruto jeje-le contesto

Después de unos 10 minutos salen los esperados, Naruto iba normal, con una playera naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla, un poco pegados, pero que rosaban el suelo, y unos tenis negros con naranja. Hinata salió algo tímida, las chicas se emocionaron preguntándose ¿Cómo saldrá su amiga?. La ojiperla salió por completo y la cara de las chicas le cambio a desilusión, Hinata llevaba puesto una falda, blanca, larga hasta los tobillos, un suéter de lana azul marino hasta el cuello, algo pegado que dejaba ver su bien formada figura y unos botines azules…

-eto…Hinata-dijeron en voz baja la ojiverde y la castaña

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la ojiperla con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacía ver tierna

-nada-repitieron

-bueno es hora de desayunar si-dijo Taiki-ahora síganme-dijo para darse vuelta por el pasillo, por donde vino

Los demás lo siguieron, pasaron el gran salón que estaba siendo decorado para la fiesta de esa noche, salieron del Templo a un enorme y lindo patio donde estaba acomodado un bufet, con mesas y sillas alrededor; los chicos al momento de ver la gran cantidad de comida que había se lanzaron a comer (Naruto más que nada)

-bien disfruten la comida-dijo Taiki, mientras los demás se acercaban al bufet

Todos se sirvieron cosas diferentes y se sentaron en una misma mesa, comieron en silencio, eso no era usual, o alomejor tenían mucha hambre. Terminaron de comer y Taiki se sentó junto a sasuke que era el que tenia a un lado una silla vacía

-bueno terminaron de comer ¿verdad?-dijo Taiki, los demás se limitaron a asentar-bueno de aquí en adelante todo será un poquito más difíciles, bueno literalmente ya que será mañana, pero ahora es cuando se conocen entre la competencia, ustedes estarán aquí siempre y cuando ganen cada competencia…

-ósea que si perdemos la primera competencia ¡regresaremos a Konoha!-dijo algo feliz la pelirosa

-jajaja…no, en realidad tiene un mínimo de posibilidades de regresar a Konoha en una pieza, a menos que ganen el festival

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto el Uchiha

-que hay un mínimo de posibilidades de que sobrevivan en cada prueba y son 10 pruebas, pero no son rápidas ya que a veces damos tiempo a que se recuperen-esa noticia estremeció a todos, e hiso que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, la situación se tenso un poco pero Taiki supo cómo manejarlo- bueno no se preocupen, aquí tenemos a unos grandes médicos, que no dejaran que casi nadie muera jeje-ese comentario causo una gotita en la nuca de parte de todos-bueno dejando eso de lado es como un torneo, van a ir subiendo como vallan ganando la prueba

-eso significa que ¿tendremos que enfrentarnos entre nosotros también?-pregunto perturbada la castaña

-no, no, no tranquila, las pruebas son: Konoha vs tal aldea por ejemplo, solo que si uno de su equipo pierde tienen menos posibilidades de llegar a la final…

-¿la pruebas serán las mismas para todos?-pregunto interrumpiendo nuevamente la castaña

-no, cada pareja tendrá su prueba, pero tendrán que pasar para que su aldea pase, ahora les diré algo esencial, si ustedes o alguno pierde una ronda y las otras parejas ganan, pasan a la siguiente ronda, pero si en una ronda pierden dos parejas y gana una sola les diré bye bye, claro si sobreviven jeje, ejem-se acomoda la garganta viendo las miradas asesinas de parte de los Shinobis-bueno prosigo, si hay una ganada una perdida y un empate, eso está a discusión del comité…-eso ultimo dejo a todos pensando, nadie opino nada, Taiki solo hiso una sonrisita burlona, al ver la cara de preocupación que tenían algunos-bueno si ya no hay preguntas, los dejare retirarse, ahora es su día libre, pueden conversar con quien sea, pueden ir a la feria que tenemos al pie del templo, o pueden ir a la playa, dicen que al atardecer es ¡tan romántico!-dijo con corazoncitos en sus ojos, eso provoco una gotita en la nuca nuevamente por parte de todos

-bien si ya no va a decir nada, nos retiramos…-dijo el Hyuuga parándose de su asiento

-espera-interrumpió Taiki-solo le diré dos cosas más, la primera: cada día les diré como va su posición en la tabla y cuál es su contrincante, por ahora no lo se así que se esperaran hasta mañana y la segunda es una advertencia más bien-eso gano las miradas de cada uno hacia el guía-no se adentren mucho en el bosque, ya que puede ser muy peligroso, les diré que cualquiera que entre ahí, no sale vivo jamás, bueno no sale por que nadie se atreve a buscar sus cuerpos jeje

-entendemos-dijo el rubio, con sus manos temblorosas y algunas gotas de sudor en su frente-_no puedo creer tantas reglas, tantas pruebas, esto es genial, además esto me da puntos pata ser Hokage! jeje jeje!_ –pensó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que la Hiuga lo veía preocupada

-bueno ya es todo así que se pueden ir, a no esperen más vale que estén siempre con su pareja, yo sé lo que les digo, aquí hay muchas parejas que no están casadas por amor así que se los pueden robar tan fácilmente

-si claro no, que malos los que nada mas están aquí por la fuerza, bueno tendremos cuidado adiós-dijo la pelirosa con una gota en una gotita en su cabeza

Los chicos se pararon de la mesas y caminaron hasta la entrada del templo…

-y bien aquí nos separamos-dijo la pelirosa a los hombres

-pero dijo Taiki que tenemos que estar juntos-dijo el Uchiha

-¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke?... ¿Tanto es tu afán de estar con migo?-dijo con soberbia la Haruno

-no¬¬ solo es por aparentar, si la gente se da cuenta que no somos esposos de verdad, nos pueden descalificar-dijo con simpleza

-mm¬¬…bien, como sea-dijo enojada- vamos a la feria ¡¡si!!-dijo con tono suplicante e infantil

-hmp…-contesto caminando hasta las escaleras

-¡sí!-contesto emocionada, caminado junto a el

La "pareja Uchiha" caminaron, bajando las escaleras hasta la feria…

-y…bueno, yo también quiero ir a la feria-dijo la Hiuga algo tímida

-¡claro!-grito el Uzumaki-vente-dijo jalándola de la muñeca hasta las escaleras, dejando a la castaña y al ojiperla completamente solos

-¡y!-dijo el ojiperla

-¿y?-pregunto la castaña, con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto

-mmm…-se quedo pensando por unos minutos

-¿mm..?-repitió el ojiperla- vamos no hay mucho por elegir

-lo sé-contesto-está bien quiero ir a la feria también-contesto animada

-lo hubieras dicho desde un principio-susurro enojado

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto

-nada ya vámonos-dijo dándole la espalda, para después irse caminado, bajando las escaleras

--

Terminaron de bajar, al fin las escaleras, Sakura quedo maravillada con tantas cosas que había, era casi medio día y el solo daba con todo su esplendor, iluminado casi todo lo que podía

-¡wooow!, cuantas cosas, que bonito-dijo la ojiverde, observando cuantos globos, juegos de destreza, peluches, manzanas acarameladas y demás que había en ese lugar

-¡hay sí! Qué lindo-dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo e imitando a la pelirosa

-hay perdón, se me olvido que hablaba con el niño sin amor

-hmp-solo dijo eso no quería alegarle nada, no estaba de humor, no sabía si eran las pruebas que lo habían perturbado, o el simple hecho de que Sakura actuara como una niñita chiquita

Caminaron unos centímetros, hasta que llegaron a un juego de tiro al blanco con dardos, el Uchiha lo miro, después la desvió para seguir caminando, pero vio que su acompáñate no lo seguía, se acerco a ella; Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en uno de los premios que había en las repisas, el Uchiha intento ver donde la pelirosa está dirigiendo su mirada, era un tonto conejo rosa con un tonto moñito en su cuello del mismo color que el peluche, unos ojos negros que daban lastima, peludo y aparte mas rosa

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el Uchiha como si no lo supiera  
-nada-contesto con simpleza

-hmp…-dijo, la pelirosa comenzó a caminar-deme uno-dijo el Uchiha, la pelirosa volteo la cabeza para ver si era real que ¿Uchiha Sasuke le iba a ganar un premio a ella?

-Sasuke tu…

-aquí tiene señor, su manzana de caramelo-dijo un señor entregándole la manzana al Uchiha

-gracias-contesto

-_no, sería un milagro si hiciera algo por mi_-pensó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¿Qué?-pregunto, mientras veía como lo fulminaba-¿querías una?-pregunto señalando su manzana

-no, nada-dijo indignada-es que pensé que….al menos por unos minuto pensé que…-no podía decir nada, pensaba que si lo hacia se le podía venir una palabrota, que tenia bien merecida, pero mejor se controlo

-hmp..

-¿hmp? ¿¡Es todo lo que vas a decir!?

-¿qué quieres que diga?-se defendió formulando otra pregunta

-¡nada!-grito

-¡_aaah! Quien la entiende_-pensó-¿podemos seguir caminado o vas a querer seguir peleando con migo por nada?

La pelirosa no contesto solo paso por un lado de él, echando humos y maldiciendo todo…

-qué esperas tú eras el que quería irse no-gruño la pelirosa, que ya estaba a un metro de distancia del pelinegro; el chico no respondió, solo se dirigió a un lado de ella, para seguir caminado…

--

Ya habían bajado las escaleras, cuando empezaron a recorrer toda la feria, era muy…muy colorida, al ojiperla le empezaba a empalagar tanta dulzura, bueno que la castaña no se quedaba atrás, le 

gustaba lo lindo pero eso era un poco exagerado, aun así no lo iba a hacer notar, ya que su plan es actuar como otra chica normal…

-¡waaa! ¡Qué bonitos peluches!-fingió la voz en un tono meloso lo mas que pudo (cosa que no le salió mucho)

-mm…si supongo-dijo sin darle importancia

-hay una manzana de caramelo ¡que rico! Quiero una ¿me la compras?-pregunto en su mismo fingido tono meloso

-si….-reacciono-¿Qué? No, cómpratela tú

-pero tú eres mi esposo así que me tienes que mantenerme…-se defendió

-no estamos casados de verdad, y además tú tienes tu propio dinero-demando

-¡_tuche!, pero aun tengo una táctica bajo la manga-_pensó, luego carraspeo la garganta llamando la atención de Hyuuga-¡aaaah! ¡Qué malo eres Neji-kun! ¡Pensé que me amabas!, pero ya sé que todo es una mentira-dijo gritando en un tono melodramático

-¿pero de que….?-Neji le iba a alegar su comportamiento, pero después observo que estaba atrayendo la atención de la genete, (ósea de las demás parejas), después empezó a escuchar murmullos de las personas como "_que mal esposo ¿Qué le sucede?" "pobre chica, no se lo merece" "maldito tipo, como le hace eso a una chica tan linda"_

_-_bueno comprendo que ya debes tener a otra….-comento la castaña aun mas melodramática

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el Hyuuga ya se estaba desesperando, y no le quedo más que decir…

-está bien….deme una manzana de caramelo-_tanto drama por una ¡estúpida manzana con colorante artificial!_-pensó, mientras pagaba la manzana-¡toma!-se la entrego con violencia, después vio que la gente aun lo seguía mirando feo-es decir….toma amorcito perdona por no complacer tu ¡capricho!-dijo con un poco de ironía y con una vena resaltada en su frente

-¡arigato Neji-chan!-dijo con un tono aun más meloso, la gente volvió a sus actividades al ver la sonrisa de la castaña

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**Continuara….**

**Gomene por cortarlo asi…es ke sino iba a quedar estúpidamente largo…XD!! Y preferí que fuera asi….pero recuerden el día aun no acaba….**

**¿Qué sorpresas se llevaran nuestros Shinobis?**

**Y aun falta el baile….en el otro capi vendrán los preparativos del baile de bienvenida…**

**¿Qué pasara…? ¿Cómo serán los trajes de nuestras kunoichis?...**

**Todo lo verán en el próximo capi…. no se lo pierdan (espero)**

**Akii les contesto sus reviews y me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza:**

tsuki-airen: sii van a sufrir mucho sii….jojo!! sii las chiicas iia los aguantaron mucho ii muchas gracias x tu review!! Me aniima, pero Naruto se lo busco por menso (broma) bueno no te olvides de dejar un review….chao!

Al: hola…grax por tu review, espero que este capii haya cumplido tus expectativas de verlos en situaciones envara sosas XD! ES DIVERTIDO NO? Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capii mil besos….no te olvides de dejar tu review…plis biie

Qoalbest: hola que bueno que te gusto este fic, y espero que te haya gustado también este capii…sii esos cubitos de hielo algún dia se van a derreteri…yo lo se!...bueno grax por leer deja un review plis….biie!! 

Eli: hola! Eli-chan! Bueno no lo deje solo que me retrasa mucho la escuela, pero se paciente plis, que nunca dejare ninguno de mis fics, bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado, ii iia vendrá el otro muy pronto ya que ya lo empeze XD!! Bueno biie….espero que dejes tu review que me agradan tc….

Giuli-Uchiha93: hola jaja sii el suelo es frio y duro ii en este capi lo han demostrado…jaja bueno muchas gracias por tu review, ke me encanta…sii espero que este capi te haya gustado, ya se que me tarde pero espero que haya balido la pena tanta espera bueno me retiiro biie…espero con ancias tu review plis biie tc….:)

Rosy: grax rosy-chan! Yo tambn t kiero…me encantan tus reviews, perdona la tradnza pero como ya lo explique no tengo mucho tiempo…pero el otro será muy pronto ya que ya mero lo termino….bueno espero con ancias tu review….y espero que te haya gustado este capii bueno mil besos…biie tc!!

Ale: hola ke bueno que te gusto mi trama, ya la tenia pensada desde hace mucho y ahasta ahora me decidi a ponerla….bueno espero ke este capi ta haya gustado mil besotes espero tu review plis…. Biie tc

saku-xan: hola ke bueno que te gusto el fic…espero que este capii te haya gustado y que haya balido la pena tanta espera XD! BUENO espero tu review plis….no te olvides biie tc

Fany D. Flowright: hola jeje bueno creo que me tarde algo (inner: ¿algo ¬¬?) bueno mucho pero espero que haya valido la pena jeje y no te creas que van a caer tan fácil…no lo hombres primero sufrirán un poco (inner: un poco ¬¬?) esta bien mucho bueno mil besos….no te olvides de dejar tu review plis…onegaii…chao!

Midori animegirl: hola…eto…suplicare por mi vida…no me mates plis no me mates plis!!...se ke me tarde pero no me mates….mejor deja tu review plis (inner: con eso no te la vas a librar) lo se TT-TT pero fue culpa de mi iner asi que matala a ella (inner: heyy!) bueno espero que est capii te haya gustado…y ke haya valido la pena la espera….jeje bueno me retiro biie…tc

sugeisy: hola grax por tu review…ii no obvio no van a ser celos…jaja no se van a hacer decear….ahora, es algo diferente, si van a ver celos, pero menos espero que este capi ta haya gustado este capii…ii perdona la tardanza de verdad me siento muy mal haciendo esperar a la gente, pero jamás dejare este fic lo juro…..bueno espero tu review plis…da tu opinión..o lo ke kieras aportar jeje biie

esposo: grax x tu review…bueno ati ke te dig, muchas graxias por tu apoyo de verdad me animas mucho para terminar mis fic muchas graxias…jeje biie tc

nena-uchiha: bakiis!! Grax por tu review…jeje grax por apoyarme siempre tkmmmmmmm!...no te olvides de continuar tus historias ke em kede pikada ii espe capi te lo dedico exclusivamente a tii!! (ya sabes por que….XD) ESCUCHE!! Capii dedicado a mi bakiis!! Tkm…

RAYMAR: hooola! Primero ke nada grax por tu review…sii habrá mas acción…espero ke este kapii te lo hay aclarado…ke van a sufrir mas de la cuenta….jojojo…mujuju….muajaja!! ok dejando mis planes macabros espero ke el capii te haya divertiido…plis deja tu review ke me encantan…biie

lizharuno: hola liz-chan!! Sii me encanta tu historia!! Bueno espero ke este capii te haya gustado..si intenten ponerle sus verdaderas personalidades para ke sea mas real….(claro a mi punto de vista) sii a Hinata como es su verdadera personalidad, le va a costar mucho trabajo…i mas con el hombre ke tiene aun lado (bueno debajo XD) espero tu review con ansias biie

kariedu56: hola ke bueno ke te gusto el capii anterior ii espero eke ste también te haya gustado…bueno kien sabe kien ba a kaer primero sii sasuke o sakura…tu ek opinas? Yo digo ke…no lo sabras hasta el final (XD) (inner: déjala asi se siente malota)… pero no te preocupes ke no caerán tan fácil…eeh! Bueno espero con ancias tu review biie tc…

mara : hola mara- chan, perdona mi demora plis plis….es ke no tengo escusa…T.T…pero espero ke este capii estúpidamente largo haya sido de tu agrado…espero tu review plis…biie tc…

DarkOtakuMdl: hola, ke bueno ke te gusto el capii pasado, espero ke este te haya gustado igual ii de hecho del capi pasado se me ocurrió primero el titulo ii después empecé a hacer el capii XD!! Espero tu review onegaii…chao…

ayame-gri: ooh! Me encanto tu frace…si eso se le llama carma…creo jeje sii sufiran, bueno espero k este capii te haya gustado espero tu review plis biie….:) tc

Maten: si creo ke exagere en ponerle esposos, pero me gusto ponerlo….XD! grax por el apoyo nee-san eres genial tkm!! Ii el próximo capii te lo dedicare lo prometooo mil besootes biie tu review ee no lo olvides

yureny: hola grax por tu review pasado sii se merecen eso i mas… más que nada humillación lo que sintieron ellas en toda la serie….ke feminista soii…dios bueno creo ek ya medio mundo se dio cuenta jeje beuno espero tu review plis no se te olbide biie

Princces-Zelda: hola!! Zelda-chan!! Jeje sii espero que te haya gustado este capii, ii hay tu link se parece a mi kai (kai: a mí no me metas) te amo (kai: loca) como decía… sii cuando kiieras invítame y yo voii…ehh (kai: pervertida…) lo que pasa es ke te dan celos por ke me amas (kai: ¬¬ no estoy obligado a contestar)…bueno dejemos de lado a este (kai: oye! ¬¬) ii deja tu review plis…ii de verdad…cuando kiieras eeh! XD!! …biie tc

Grisel: hola ke bueno ke te haya gustado….ii muchas grax por tu reviiew…esper ke este capii te haya gustado igual ke los otros….jeje ii perdona la tardanza…jeje iia sabes cosas de la vida XD! Bueno espero tu review con ansias biie tc

carmen Uchiha: hola Carmen-chan…sii grax por tu review ii por leer este capii ii espero ke te haya gustado…sii iio lo sabiia….lestoca sufrir ii ponerse celosos a ellos por no valorar lo ek tienen pero eso ya se vera mas adelante ya que pasaran muchas cosas….x ke aun no acaba….ii no lo dejare de escribir (claro hasta el ultimo capi XD) deja tu review plis biie tc

yareli: alo…hiragizawa-chan!! Espero ke este capii te haya gustado como los otros…perdón la demora…cosas de la vida que uno tiene….(osea larga historia) jeje bueno deja tu review plis…no lo olbide biie

ShUxAnIx: hola ke bueno que te haya gustado el fic…me alaga mucho…epsero ke te guste tambiene ste capii….ii lo se mi tardanza es imperdonable , pero ke haya balido la pena tanta demora…sale biie….tc deja tu review onegaii

always mssb: hola ke bueno ke te haya gustado el capii pasado ii ke este capii te espero, ke también te guste…sii ahora las mujeres serán los cubiitos de hielo…ii se lo merecen sii…bueno espero tu review plis…tc…(inner: hola) eto…(inner: ke keria saludar) ok¬¬

Uchiha Aiko: hola espero ke te haya gustado este capii…sii meresen los hombre ke se la apsen mal!! Sii eso ii mas… ii eso se vera ma adelante jojojo mente macabra jeje (inner: sii claro ¬¬) bueno espro tu review plis…perdón la demora biie

Saiya-Winx: hola saya-chan!! KE Bueno ke te haya gustado ii claro habrá mas coas…jeje espero ke este capii te haya gustado ii te haya dibertiido…me encanto tu fiic…perdón sii el segundo no te lo e firmado…pero mi internet no se ke tiene, pero me encanta pon la conti plis (inner: eso ponlo en un review niña no akii¬¬) sii gomene… bueno espro tu review plis biie..

Huuja.Ten: hola perdona la demora…espro ke aun no te hayas muerto jeje…es ke bueno ncosas de la vida…espro ke este capii te hay gustado…también espero tu review plis plis plis plis (inner: si dejale uno oara ke se calle) XD!! Biie

sasumi-chan: hola grax por tu review me encanto…graxias por agregarla a favoritos mi historia me haces sentir importante T.T (inner: se le va a subir el ego) no es mentiira (inner: mejor kitala de tus favoritos) noo!! Noo plis…TTOTT!! (inner: jajaja) mala….eiia es malota jaja bueno espero tu review plis, sii los chicos van a sufrir y a quedar humillados muajajaja (inne: se kiere sentir mala como yo) TT-TT

Gabe Logan: Hola espro ke te haya gustado este capii…ii también grax por tu review…pero no lo se alomejor no sea Hinata la primera en seder….alomejor pueda ser…..jaja no diire….(inner: si tu gran técnica para ke la gente siga leyendo no!!¬¬) algo asii…jeje es sierto Naruto no tiene la culpa de ser tonto…pero eso se puede corregir un poco…(supongo) bueno deja tu review plis…biie

**Termine uff uff….personen la tardanza nuevamente…a sii le keriia decir…dejen un review plis se…. A sii nota: en el prximo capii se revelara lo ke Naruto trae para Hinata en su mochila asi ek no se lo piierdan sii bueno biie…..**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Mujeres en huelga!

Capitulo dedicado para: chan chan… maten….: muchísimas gracias de verdad eres genial me has ayudado mucho a inspirarme…

**-**

**-**

**¡¡Hoola!! Eto iia se lo que van a decir….no ma… tardaste un buen ii ke soii la peor por no actualizar rápido y me van a comer viva si sigo tardándome mucho…jeje (mientras me escondo debajo de mi cama) pero no me maten…TT0TT, juro que quiiero actualizar antes pero no tengo inspiración se me vaaa… terrible asii que eles pido un poco de paciencia con migo onegai (inner: mejor no acepten su peticiion luego se aloca) noo en serio (inner: no le crean) si créanme (inner: que nooo) espera de que discutiimos (inner: ven es un caso perdido¬¬#) noo…no tanto…XD! Bueno dejando mis locuras de lado (inner: eso se puede? 0.0) jaja que gracioso ¬¬# ajam como deciia aquí les traigo la continuación espero que les guste…**

-

-

**(Capítulos 4) ¿soy sexy? O deseable…**

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por la feria, viendo tantos color y juegos de destreza, había uno de tiro al blanco, de globos y dardos y los premios que había en el mostrador eran realmente lindísimos, Hinata se les quedo viendo con estrellitas en sus ojos, vio uno en especial, pero como era la heredera del clan Hyuuga no se le permitía tener esa clase de peluches, ya que demostraban una gran debilidad, Naruto se dio cuenta después de verla ver el mismo muñeco durante dos minutos…

-ne! Hinata-dijo el rubio

-aa… ¿que sucede Naruto-kun?-pregunto

-quieres ese peluche-dijo señalando el peluche de pandita gordito que había en el mostrador alado de unos cuantos muñecos raros, Hinata se sorprendió

-¡que! yo..yo…-balbuceo-_es verdad…Naruto-kun me va a ganar un peluche, debo estar soñando, si este sueño ya lo tuve…_-yo…

-no se diga mas, ¡te ganare ese peluche!-saco de sus bolcillos 5 monedas y las puso violentamente en el mostrador-¡deme 5 tiros!-grito con toda la determinación, el dueño del puesto le dio los 5 dardos

-tome…-le dio los dardo y recogió el dinero

-¡muy bien ahora iré por ese peluche!-grito entusiasmado

-solo le daré una advertencia jovencito-dijo el dueño del puesto jugando con su enorme bigote

-¿eh?-dijo desconcertado

-ese peluche a estado ahí por varios años, nadie nunca se lo ha ganado….bueno solo es una advertencia-dijo con total seguridad

-_esta parte también la soñé…_-pensó Hinata-¿_será un deyabu? _(no se si así se escriba)

-hmp…no creo en eso, ¡voy a ganar ese peluche para Hinata y punto!-grito entusiasmado, lanzo el primer dardo gritando e impulsándose y el dardo rompió el primer globo-¡bieeeen!-grito de alegría-va uno, faltan 4-la gente se comenzó a acercar por tanto alboroto que hacia el rubio

Naruto volvió a lanzar un dardo y uno de los globos se rompió, el rubio volvió a celebrar su victoria y lanzo otro dardo y así hasta que solo le quedo uno, el dueño del local se alarmo un poco

-_pero como, los dardos pesan 20 kilos cada uno, y este chico los lanza con toda facilidad, no voy a dejar que gane-_pensó mientras el rubio celebraba que solo le quedaba un dardo, mientras la gente lo veía emocionado-bien bien…ya disfrutaste tus victoria, pero creo que no te quedo claro las reglas, tienes que romper toda la hilera de arriba de los globos para ganar un peluche, para tu buena suerte ya rompiste 4 solo te quedan 18 mas jeje-rio con arrogancia jugueteando con su bigote

La multitud se estremeció, gritando casa como _¡eso es injusto! ¿Cómo le hacen eso a un chico? _

-¡_esto también paso en mi sueño! Y el final de mi sueño es….es…._

El rubio sonrio-eso no me intimida, ¡Hinata te ganare ese peluche!-dijo con una mirada de fuego, la susodicha se sonrojo y al gente comenzó a apoyarlo. El rubio se hiso mas para atrás, concentro un poco de chacra en el dardo y lo lanzo con suma energía-¡TOMA ESTO!-grito mientras le dardo al chocar con un globo explotaron todos los demás-¡BIEEEEN! ¡LO LOGRE! ¡UHU!-celebraba el rubio mientras la gente le aplaudía con suma emoción

-¡noo! ¡Mi puesto!-grito el dueño viendo su puesto destruido

-bien anciano, ahora deme lo que me debe-demando el rubio

-pe..pe..pe…aaah!-suspiro-está bien toma el premio que quieras-dijo rindiéndose

-si ¡muy bien!

-_esto…esto…es verdad…pero si es como mi sueño, Naruto me dará el peluche y…y…!me besara!_-pensó Hinata, apretó muy fuerte sus ojos esperando lo que fuera a pasar

-Hinata-llamo el rubio-toma

-Na…Naruto-kun-dijo bajando la cabeza, después la fue subiendo poco a poco y encontrándose a Naruto con….un peluche de dragón chino rojo, con cara de asesino toda mal hecha-¡aaah!-grito del susto (peluche equivocado XD)

-¿Qué sucede? Era el que querías ¿no?, te vi viendo este lindo peluche junto a un panda todo feo y raro así que te lo gane, ¿qué te parece eh?-dijo con tono de niño inocente

-Na… ¡Naruto no baka!-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados-_yo…yo…pensé que por unos minutos…mi sueño…el…!aaah!_-pensó irritada, la gente los veía con cara de duda. Hinata le arrebato el peluche y se lo regalo al primer niño que encontró-toma-dijo mientras se iba, desapareciendo entre la multitud

-pero ¿que diablos?...Hinata regresa ¡oye!-grito el rubio persiguiendo a la ojiperla

--

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y los Shinobis se quedaron de ver al pie de las escaleras, bueno al menos 5 de ellos estaban ahí…

-¿y Hinata?-pregunto Neji a Naruto que lo vio llegar solo

-amm….eto…se perdió jeje jeje (risa nerviosa)-dijo el rubio

-¿Que…ó.0?-dijeron todos al unión

-¿pero cómo se perdió?-pregunto la castaña

-bueno verán….es que…-se intentaba justificar el rubio, pero se escucho una voz familiar a lo lejos

-¡heey!-grito Hinata-¡al fin los encontré!

-pero ¿Dónde estabas?-alego el rubio con un tono de preocupación

-Hinata, hola qué bueno que encontraste a tus amigo-dijo una voz desconocida, que se puso a un lado de la ojiperla

-¡kawai!-gritaron las dos kunoichis, con corazoncitos en los ojos, al ver al chico (bombomsote) que tenia Hinata a un lado, era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos perla, cara fina (muy parecido al 4to Hokage), vestido con traje de jounin pero chaleco azul y una banda de la aldea de la lluvia-¡que guapo!

-a hola Kotaro-kun, si ya los encontré, arigato Kotaro-kun- agradeció sonrojada la peliazul

-Hinata…-hablo el rubio

-¿eh?-respondió la susodicha

-¿quién es él?-pregunto en un tono de ¿celos?ó.0, señalándolo con el dedo

-a…el, es un chico que me ayudo a encontrarlos, como me perdí, por culpa de alguien, no voy a decir nombre-dijo fulminando al rubio, el chico solo hiso una mueca-choque con él y me trajo hasta aquí-se justifico

-mucho gusto soy Kotaro Hiraki-dijo con una seductora sonrisa, ¿quería matarlas con su belleza o qué?, se veía tan lindo

-si..si… bueno gracias por traerla ahora adiós…-dijo el rubio posando en medio de Hinata y Hiraki, aferrando a la ojiperla con un brazo, juntandola a su cuerpo

-tú debes ser Naruto-kun, su esposo-dijo el Hikari

-así es-contesto el rubio

-bueno, yo que tu cuidaría mas a Hinata-chan, quien sabe que el podría pasar, con tanto hombre lujurioso por aquí-el rubio estaba muriéndose del enojo, no sabía porque, pero en ese instante tenía ganas de…de… ¿matarlo?-como sea me retiro, Naruto, caballeros, señoritas, Hinata-chan-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cara, el rubio lo noto y la aferro aun mas a su cuerpo, el otro rubio solo rio y se fue

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto la pelirosa

-no sé, pero a Hinata le está yendo muy bien-susurro la castaña, con una sonrisa de triunfo

-bueno vamos a cambiarnos para ir a la playa, nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos, ¿si?-dijo la pelirosa, rompiendo el silencio, los demás solo asentaron con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras

--

Las mujeres se sacaron sus trajes de baño y se cambiaron en el cuarto de Sakura, y los hombres se cambiaron en el cuarto del Hyuuga…

-Naruto…-lamo el Hyuuga

-¿Qué?-contesto eligiendo su traje de baño

-¿que fue todo eso con Hinata? actuaste muy extraño-pregunto

-no lo sé…solo lo hice, no lo pensé…no se

-se nota que no sabes nada dobe-dijo el pelinegro, Naruto hiso una cara de ó.0-te pusiste el traje de baño al revés

-¿Qué?-voltea hacia abajo-¡ooh! Cierto jeje…-rápidamente se mete al baño y se lo cambia

--

En la habitación de las chicas, todas estaban escogiendo su biquini para la ocasión, pero no sabían qué diablos ponerse, ¿cómo podían verse seductoras y a la vez ellas mismas en un biquini?, para su mala suerte no estaba Ino, que era la de los buenos consejos de moda, pero tenían que salir adelante solas…con…con…, para que se engañan no sabían que hacer…

-¡aaa!-suspiraron las 3 al mismo tiempo, pero el sonido de la puerta, las hiso reaccionar, ¿Quién será? ¿Serán los chicos?, se preguntaban las kunoichis; Sakura abrió la puerta para encontrarse con-¿Taiki?, que haces aquí…

El chico no respondió al instante, solo se quedo parado ahí con cara de serio, hasta que hablo-ya descubrí su secreto- las chicas se estremecieron, no sabían que decir, iban a estar descalificadas, dios como lo iba a tomar Tsunade…

-¿ qu..que secreto?-tartamudeo la pelirosa, fingiendo no saber nada

-ese secreto que ustedes saben-las chicas se estremecieron-eh notado sus situación actual con sus esposos y algo no me pareció bien-ahora si las dejo calladas, no sabían como defenderse o que decir-y se nota que, sus esposos…son unos idiotas-todas pusieron cara de duda-¿están en Huelga con ellos verdad?-las chicas dieron un suspiro de alivio, pero se sorprendieron al ver como las había descubierto

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto la ojiverde aliviada

-es muy natural estos caso, y más en este tipo de torneos y mas por tanta mujer… que hay en estos lugares, pero no se preocupen tengo un buen plan para que los chicos caigan rendidos a sus pies

-pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto tímidamente la ojiperla

-¿Cómo? dices, muy sencillo, primero paso, hacerse desear, ¿Cómo? Pues poniéndose…sexys-las chicas se quedaron escuchando la explicación de Taiki y así comenzó el primer plan de conquista- bien escucharon…ahora empieza la operación: ¿soy sexy? O deseable -las kunoichis solo les salieron una gotita en la nuca

--

Los chicos ya estaban listos, las esperaban al pie de las escaleras, donde habían quedado. Ya llevaban 7 minutos de retraso y ya conocemos al Hyuuga que le encanta la puntualidad, así que se estaba desesperando. Naruto seguía pensando en el porqué de su acción y Sasuke solo pensaba en lo aburrido que era la playa y lo problemática que era esta misión (o me salió Shikamaru XD).

-hola chicos perdón por hacerlos esperar-se escucho la voz del guía

-¡ssh! No Taiki-reclamaba la castaña

-ya era hora, ¿Qué tanto hacían?-reclamo el Hyuuga volteando con rudeza a ver a la castaña

-ya tranquilo, no sabía que ponerme y…

-pero estas igual-interrumpió, y no mentía las chicas estaban vestidas iguales a como estaban hace un rato, pero ese era parte del plan-como sea ya vámonos-dijo dándole la espalda y caminado para que lo siguieran

-¿Taiki-san no nos vas a acompañar?-pregunto la ojiperla

-no, no gracias aun tengo preparativos que hacer para esta noche, diviértanse, tortolitos-eso ultimo lo dijo en tono aun mas meloso y misteriosamente desapareció-_no los acompañare, nada más los seguiré de cerca_-pensó

-ese chico sí que es extraño-dijo el pelinegro

-a mí se me hace que está un poco loco-dijo el rubio

Después de un largo recorrido hasta la playa, llegaron al fin. El clima era perfecto, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, y ya que eran las 3 de la tarde, había un ambiente de amor en todas partes, ya que las parejas de todas las aldeas aprovecharon a ir a un día romántico en la playa. Se establecieron poniendo sus toallas arriba de la arena, consiguieron una sombrilla de una puesto de rentas para playa, cuyo vendedor tenía un ligero parecido a Taiki ¬¬, las mujeres decidieron ir a cambiarse al baño.

Los hombres solo se quitaron sus playeras, ya que el traje lo tenían puesto. Se veían tan sexys sin playera, Sasuke con su traje de baño azul marino y sin camisa, resaltaba su perfecta piel pálida, dejando ver su bien formada figura (sus cuadritos XD). Naruto con una camisa sin mangas, blancas y su traje de baño color naranja y su piel bronceada le daba un toque playero de surfista sensual profesional. Neji por su parte, tenía un traje de baño color negro, también sin camisa, resaltando su hermosa piel color nieve, dándole a la playa un toque elegante.

--

Las chicas se encontraban en los vestidores

-¡neh! Sakura-llamo la ojiperla

-¿nani?-pregunto

-¿no crees que estos trajes de baño están muy…muy…provocativos-dijo la ojiperla muy sonrojada

-de eso se trata Hinata, provocarlos-replico la castaña

-si pero…-se mira en el espejo

-basta de peros… ahora salgamos-dijo la pelirosa reuniendo todo el valor necesario para salir

Abrieron la puerta del baño y el destellar de luz que segó sus ojos, les indico que ya estaban afuera. Al momento de salir del baño, lo primero que identificar, fueron una bola de mujeres rodeando a "sus esposos"; las kunoichis se pusieron rojas de la ira, pero recordaron algo que les dijo Taiki _"coman frutas y verduras_" (no lo otro ¬¬) _"nunca dejen ver sus celos actúen natural o mas sensual". _Supieron disimularlo bien y caminaron hasta sus esposo, atrayendo la atención de todos (los hombres) en la playa

-ya llegamos chicos-llamo la pelirosa sin titubeos y poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-ya era hora se tar…-el Uchiha estaba a punto de reclamarles pero, por alguna razón se quedo pasmado, no imprecionado, no embobado, no iditizado (bueno entienden XD) al verlas con ¡ESCASES DE ROPA!, pero muy atractivas

Sakura llevaba puesto un hermoso bikini verde, estraple, con algunos brillantitos de adorno; la parte de abajo era normal, solo que con moñitos en las dos orillas; llevaba unos lentes en la cabeza, de color negro, su cabello atado a una coleta, pero con algunos mechones sueltos que la hacían ver…sexy-_¿sexy? ¿Desde cuándo sakura y sexy van en la misma oración?, como sea sasuke ¡reacciona! ¡di algo!-_se recriminaba el pelinegro mentalmente

-y bien ¿cómo me veo?-pregunto la pelirosa con una cara de coqueta

-eto…

-¡wooow! Sakura-chan te ves genial-grito el rubio, ganándole las palabras al pelinegro

-gra…gracias Naruto-contesto triste la pelirosa

-bueno y yo como luzco-dijo la castaña llamando la atención, poniendo una mano en la cintura y otra en la cabeza

El ojiperla la miro de reojo, pero después no pudo comprender por qué no le quitaba la vista de encima, se veía tan…tan…sensual, con un bikini de color rojo escarlata, la parte de arriba era de tirantes, pero con una pequeña abertura en medio de sus pechos, que la hacían ver muy seductora, la parte de abajo era un pequeño (exagero en pequeño) shorsito, muy ajustado, haciendo muy notaria su bien formado trasero_-dios en que estoy pensando-_pensó el Hyuuga sonrojado

-se te esta saliendo la baba-le dijo la castaña al Hyuuga

-¡que!-dijo el Hyuuga perturbado tapeándose la boca

-broma-dijo con tonito de burla, riéndose de el-bueno Hinata sal pera que vean como te vez-le dijo a una Hyuuga escondida detrás suyo, la chica iba saliendo detrás de Tenten con un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas…

…llevaba puesto un traje de baño completo, pero muy sexy, ya que estaba abierto por los costados, dejando ver su linda y perfecta figura, su cabello largo estaba atado a una hermosa trenza que la dejaba caer por uno de sus hombros, con sus lentes blancos de los bordes y negros del centro; estaban puestos en cima de su cabeza

-Hinata-chan ¡te ves muy linda!-grito el rubio, eso provoco un mayor sonrojo en toda su cara

-a…ariga..to-dijo con dificultad

-bueno vamos a disfrutar de la playa, vamos a nadar…-dijo la pelirosa con entusiasmo

Llegaron a al mar y las chicas empezaron a salpicarse agua; Sakura le aventó un chorro de agua a Sasuke por accidente, hubo un gran silencio, nadie se movía, después Sasuke le aventó mas agua, que la pelirosa le había aventado, así siguieron todos hasta quedar empapados. Las chicas se salieron del mar y comenzaron a asolearse, Naruto junto con Sasuke comenzaron a hacer castillos de arena, Neji se acostó debajo de una sombrilla y se quedo dormido.

-jajaja, mi castillo está quedando genial- dijo el rubio, rascándose la nariz, orgulloso de su creación

-ajam…ajam-llamo la atención el pelinegro, el rubio volteo viendo la gigantesca creación del moreno

-¡¿QUE?! 0.0 ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?

-magia-dijo muy arrogante, pero una ola gigante llego y se llevo su adorable creación-¡¡no0o0o!!-dijo triste-mi castillo TTOTT

-jajajajajaja-rio el Uzumaki, el Uchiha vengativo piso su castillo-¡Sasuke-teme!-y en ese momento comenzó la batalla de arena, cosa que le cayó, la mayoría, a la pelirosa

-¡quieren calmarse!-dijo la pelirosa irritada, dándole un zape a cada uno, como a dos niños chiquitos

-que mala Sakura-chan, me dolió-replico el rubio, sobándose su cabeza

-deja la Naruto, es poco femenina para que entienda-dijo el pelinegro en tono burlón

-poco…femenina….-repitió la ojiverde

-ósea…machorra (si no conocen sus significado es: persona que parece hombre por su actitud y su forma de vestir)-dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír

-¡ma…machorra!-dijo aun mas furiosa, mientras la palabras moreno sonaban en su cabeza como eco-¡tu Sasuke BAka…!-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al suelo desmayada…

--

Comenzó a abrir con dificultad sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo débil incapaz de moverse, los parpados le pesaban, pero cuando abrió por completo sus ojos, distinguió una sombrilla enzima suyo, volteo hacia un lado y vio el atardecer, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?, se pregunto…

-al fin despiertas-escucho la aterciopelada voz del pelinegro, la chica volteo rápidamente su cabeza

-¿Sa...Sasuke?-dijo confundía-¿_pero que hace aquí?-_¿pero que paso?-pregunto sentándose

-te desmayaste por insolación, boba ¬¬, asi que te traje a la sombra-respondió sin más que decir

-tu…insolación… ¿BOBA?¬¬-rezongo la pelirosa

-si eres un boba y de las grandes-dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia

-tu…pedazo de….uff-suspiro para calmarse

-jajaja-rio el pelinegro

-¡¿qué es gracioso eh?!-pregunto indignada poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-es gracioso cuando te enojas…te vez tierna-dijo mirándola a los ojos, de alguna manera no podía despegarle la vista de encima, eso provoco un sonrojo en la pelirosa-así ya no pareces tan niño-dijo (la…arruino XD)

-¡baka ¬¬!-dijo simplemente-tu con tus facciones pareces niña-dijo contraatacando "_**inner Sakura: jaja toma eso señor perfecto"**_

-pero…así te gusto-dijo poniendo unos ojos seductores, los rayos del atardecer pintaban su pálida piel a una un poco más bronceada que le daba un toque muy sexy. Sakura no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojo otra vez; nuevamente fue cautivada por los encantos Uchiha, pero que decepción, como podía competir contra eso…

-¡ha!, quisieras…no me gustan las niñas como tu…-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió (aunque no fue tan malo)

-tuche…-dijo el Uchiha. Era cierto o lo soñaba, dejo callado a Uchiha Sasuke…gano, en pocas palabras-pero que no se te suba, pronto se me ocurrirá el contraataque

-lo esperare con ansias, pero ya estaré preparada…-contesto con soberbia. Se quedaron viendo el atardecer por unos instantes, sin nada que decir el uno del otro

-bueno…-dijo el Uchiha levantándose-es hora de irnos, los demás nos esperan en los cuartos para prepararnos para el baile-dijo dándole la mano para que ella se levantara

-hai…-contesto agarrando al mano del pelinegro, pero este puso más fuerza jalándola contra su cuerpo, quedando los dos cuerpos pegaditos, la pelirosa fue subiendo poco a pocos su cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa, pero supo mantener la calma-¿ pero que… _**"inner sakura: ¡¡kyaaa!! ¿pero qué diablos?"**_

-este es mi contra ataque-dijo entre susurros, bajando su cara a la altura de la ojiverde, la chica estaba tan impactada que no podía moverse, pero se relajo cuando la cara del Uchiha se fue a su oído derecho; después le susurro algo inaudible (hasta para la autora XD), solo Sakura lo escucho, después las mejillas de la pelirosa se tornaron rojas…rojas de la ira, sus ojos ardieron en llamas. Sasuke solo rio, la dejo, le dio la espalda y se fue diciendo- pensé que me estabas esperando a que te atacara…jaja-rio con arrogancia sin voltearla a ver

-¡¡tu maldito baka!!-dijo la pelirosa irritada- ¡¡Sasuke!!... ¡Espera mi contra ataque!-grito

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué le habra dicho Sasuke a Sakura?...**

**Próximo capi…!contraataque, el baile de bienvenida!**

**Muxas grax por leerlo de verdad…jeje perdón a estado mas corto que los anteriores pero no podía poner todo junto sino seria demasiado largo jeje gomen…pero si quieren saber los que paso con Naruto y Hinata y Neji y Tenten, solo dejen un review y yo are un capi alterno que subiire la próxima semana…si x ke iia lo tengo hecho XD….**

**DEDICATORIIAS:**

RAYMAR: hooola muxas grax por tu review jeje sii esa parte se la conte a mi hermnano y también se riio un buen jejej bueno espero que este te haya gustado jeje por que aun que no lo creas no se por que me consto un buen de trabajo continuarlo…XD jeje espero tu review plis… biie besotes

Lizharuno: hola tocaya (si iio también me llamo liz XD) JEJE A mi también me encanta Tenten, solo que en este ya no la pude poner tanto pero si quieres como lo dieje arriba puedo poner el capitulo alterno y ya va a aparecer un buen de veces jeje espero que este te haya gustado…XD espero tu review ii gomen por al tardansa 

tsuki-airen: jeje grax x tu review…si Naruto es bien menzo…y pronto tendra su castigo…bueno un chikiito, bueno puse esa escena de sasuke y sakura x ke sasuke es super frio asi me lo imagino en la vida real… (ke trsite) pero en este capii las cosas se componen ¿no? Jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie

Gabe Logan: si creo que Naruto y Hinata se llevan mejor que los demás, pero seamos sinceros es hiper difisil hacer o ver enojada a Hinata jeje asi que la puse asii de tranquila como es XD!...bueno Jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

Saiya-Winx: pachi-chan gomene…me tarde demasiado…pero es ke aaa falta de inspiración total!! Pero espero ek este capii ta haya gustado aunque un pokiito ams corto de los demás jeje bueno grax por tu apoyo… Jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie espero ver tu review en este capii ….

Giuli-Uchiha93: hoola giuli-chan!! Que bueno que te gusto el capii pasado espero que este te haya gustado igual XD!! ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie espero ver tu review en este capii ….

Death God Raven: OO WOOW!! Que algo los leiiste los tres de un jalon me siento muy feliz…ahora te dire Raven-niichan o neechan! Jeje…espero que este capi también te haya gustado Jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

Akai Karura: hoola! Karu-chan! Jaja ntp por lo del review lo bueno es ke seguiste ii no me dejaste…(inner: que exagerada¬¬) jeje un poco espero que este capii te haya gustado igual que los demás Jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

saku-xan: hoola grax x tu review pasado…ke bueno ke valio la pena la espera, me animo eso la verdad…ii espero que esperar este capii también haya valido, por que aunque no lo creas me conto mucho trabajo hacerlo ii no se porque…dios mi inspiración se va… ®® jeje un poco espero que este capii te haya gustado igual que los demás Jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

rosa hyuga: rosii-chan! Jaja grax por tu review…me animo jeje sii el capii pasado la vio arreglada pero ahora la ve en bikiini jojojo como la vera para el baile?? Bueno espero tu review con ansias si plis bueno biie biie espero ke me perdones la espera jeje 

PJopE: woolas!! Jeje bueno eto…gomen por la espera…fue terrible pero también caresco de inspiración jejeje, si kiieres ver lo ke paso con las parejas de naruhina y nejiten en la playa solo vota sii plis…jeje… espero que este te haya gustado igual XD!! ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie espero ver tu review en este capii ….

Yareli: hoola… espero ke ahora te haya gustado mas sasuke…iio sii hubiera caído (inne: tu caiis con todo) noo mentira XD!!...Bueno espero tu review con ansias si plis bueno biie biie espero ke me perdones la espera jeje  hira-chan!! ;)

Goalbest: hoola…no takii no es gay…XD solo es…afeminado…un poco…tal vez medio…pero el también tiene su historia y es trágica pero eso se sabra mas adelante jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

steldark: holizZ darkii-chan!... (inner: tu el inventas nombres a todos) XD!.. espero que te haya gustado la parte de Naruto y Hinata, sino también me puedes decir TTOTT no espera mejor miénteme ii dime ke sii plis… (inner: cobarde) sii pokiito Bueno espero tu review con ansias si plis bueno biie biie espero ke me perdones la espera jeje

Rosybeth: rosii-chan!! Hola grax por tu reviiew de verdad me aniimo mucho…ke bueno ke te gusto como escibo ii espero no haberte decepcionado con este capii pero…inspiración (iio volteando al cielo en busca de ayuda) (inne: que dramática…perdonala aprendes a vivir con ella) calla!! Jeje Bueno espero tu review con ansias si plis bueno biie biie espero ke me perdones la espera jeje

Al: hoola!! Jeje ke bueno que te haya gustado el capii pasado… espero que este también te haya gustadi igual x ke aunque sea increíble me esforse mucho…XD Bueno espero tu review con ansias si plis bueno biie biie espero ke me perdones la espera jeje

tu esposo: esposooo!! Grax por tu review ii tu apoyooo!! Espero ke este capii te haya gustado ii prometo iia actulizar los de trauma jeje.. bueno biie biie tc…

Kazuha-Hyuga: kazu-chan grax por tu review… jeje sii Tenten es una maldita pero le keda a nejii ke tambn lo es XD!! jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

always mssb: HOOLA!!espero ke este capii te haya gustado como el pasado sii… girl poweer!! (inner: feminista¬¬) noo…no mucho..XD..tu lo dices x ke eres hombre, si aunque no lo creas el es kai hiwatari sii el de bey blade sii es mi esposo (kai: loca ¬¬) ii me ama… se nota verdad…bueno iio también me pondré en huelga (kai: has lo ke kiieras¬¬) XD!! jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

mara: hola mara-chan!! Jeje gomen por la tardanza ii por el capii corto se ke no te gustan pero es ke no se me ocurria nada TTOTT!! Pero espero ke aun asii te haya gustado espero con ansias tu review…biie biie tc 

Maten: waaaaaaaaaaaa! Hooola maten….jeje sii te dedico el capii sii por todas las partes naruhina ke haii son tuyas…. Jejeje bueno te preguntaras el por que…fasil x ke te kiieor un buen…por que simpre me has apoyado en estos momento duro ii tristes ke estoii pasando muchiisimas gracias de verdad…(kai: ash iia se puso a iiorar) noo iioro T.T bueno espero ek actulizes pronto tus fic sii!! Actuliza iia (kai: amenazante ¬¬) umm dile ke me deje…no me deja dejar un coment bien (kai: cúlpame!) eso hago..¬¬ bueno te dejo espro tu review con ansias biie biie tkm

Lahh-milaaa: hola mila-chan…espero ke este capii te haya gustado ii grax x tu review anterior me inspiiro un buen en eso de ke sakura le dice sus verdades a sasuke arigatooo!!  espero con ansias tu review…biie biie tc 

Grisel: hola gris-chan!! Grax por tus aniimos me animan jeje (aunque suene raro) jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

x-July-x: hola july-chan…sii lo hombres tienen el ego super grandeeeeee como unos ke conozco (kai: ¬¬) sii el es kai kai hiwatari sii el de bey blade sii mi esposo si..(kai: iia vas a empezar…niña loca ¬¬) el también tiene el ego en pluton¬¬ jeje bueno espero ke te haya gustado este capii espero tu reviiew con ansias biie biie 

NEHEZ-UCHIHA: nehezii-chan (no preguntes x ke) espero ke este capii te haya gustado como lso anteriores muchas gracias de verdad me aniiman jeje espero tu reviiew con ansias biie biie 

Lady Arakawa: hooola claro ek te recuerdo sii me encanto tu fic…jeje sii iai me pase x tu otro fiix ii me encanto espro ek actulizes pronto ke esta bueniisimo ii eso ke apenas esta empezando sii actualiza plis plis plis plis…uff parece review XD…!! jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

nena-uchiha22: HOOOOLA!! Jooo no esa de iia tengo kiense lo voii a poner en tu cumpel cuando iai tengas 15 ii lo otro del orgullo Uchiha según iio lo puse pero…no 0.0 desaparecio (kai: mas bien se te olvido ¬¬) oiie se mas imaginativo…no realista es aburrido haii pero mira con kien me viene a kasar (kai: iia te dije ke no estamos casados ¬¬#) ke malo eres kai-chan!! TTOTT (kai: iia se va a poner a llorar esta bien sii) de veras (kai: pero solo hasta ke termine el capii) noo entonces no lo terminare escribiré hasta ke me muera muajaja (se escucho un valazo ii empieza a escurrir sangre (kai: no te preocupes ahoriita revive creme la e intentado amtar 18 veses ¬¬) hola en ek me kede asii bueno espero tu review plis bueno bueno biiie biie tkmmmmm!!

Anna-Uchiha: anizZ-chan!! sii ariba el nejii ten iio también lo amooo!! Pero en este capii casi no puse ke mala soii ( iio en un rincón obscuro) bueno iia me repuse…espero ke este capii te haya gustado x igual…espero tu review con ansias ii prometo iia no tardarme biie biie tc 

alexavenuz: hoola jeje ntp a mi me a pasado eso de ke no abre la pagina para dejar un reviiew pero es x el internet bueno es creo…jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este ii gomen por la tardanza deja un review plis… biie biie tc

NejiTen 17: hola jeje ke bueno ek te gusto mi neji ten ii prometo poner mas sasusaku pero es ke palneo ser un poco mas neutral con las parejas pero iia lo iper juro ii pondré mas sasusaku espero ke este capii te haya gustado por igual… espero tu reviiew con ancias….biie biie ;)

Princces-Zelda: hoola zelda-can jaja ke mala onda de link jeje bueno asii son lo hombre esepto el miio ke es encantadoor

Kai: hpm

Iio: bueno iia x ke luego se te sube el ego un buen

Kai: ¬¬ loca

Eril: no0 me digas loca bobo

Kai: uff me ofendiste (con sarcasmo) ¬¬

Eril: aa malo malo malo malo….muereeee!! (sak una pla de madera y lo persigo hasta matarlo)

…….esena muii violenta…….5 minutos después….

Eril: bueno como decía espero ke e este kapii te haya gustado…. Haii ke fijar fecha para lo de lo dormitorios….

Kai: pervertida…(iio dándole otro golpe con la pala)

Eril: jeje gomen por la tardanza la escuel ii todo jeje iio también te entiendo con eso jeje

Kai: mentirosa sii tu no haces nada en la escuela….ii x eso repruebas (iio dándole otro golpe en la cabeza) esa me la pagas llamare a tu mama

Eril: 0.0!! no0o0o0!! Me va a matar son las 12 de la noche….

Kai: mama de eril!! (llega mi mama)

Eril: oo maldirto ¬¬ x eso te robare un beso….

Mama: ke diablos haces….bla bla bla…

Kai: dulce venganza… me despido por ella lean el rpxiimo capii y…umm ke mas

Eril: (mientras es regañada) dejen su review plis onegaii biie biie

Mama: escuchame cuando te hablo…!!

Kai: bueno iia la escuchaste biie biie


	5. eres un baka!

**¡Mujeres en huelga!**

**Capitulo dedicado para: chan chan…..****Princces-Zelda****!! Muchas grax por tuu apoyo me caes super bien kon todo lo ke haces jeje muchas grax mil besootes jeje!!**

**-**

**-**

**Hola…eto…no tengo palabras para lo ke acabo de hacer (inner: tardanza ¬¬) sii gomen gomen pasaron muchas cosas com0o naviidad, calificaciones, castiigos coasa asii jeje iimi flata de imaginación se esta haciendo gran de jeje pero no se preocupen no abandonare mii fic para nada…bueno disfruten este capii!! Espero ke conpense mii tardanza jeje….**

**-**

**-**

**(capitulo 5): el baile… "¡eres un baka!"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Nuestros Shinobis regresaban a sus respectivas habitaciones; las mujeres decidieron cambiarse en el cuarto de Sakura y Sasuke, llevándose sus accesorios, ropa y zapados con ellas, por otro lado los hombres decidieron cambiarse en el cuarto de Naruto, solo llevándose un simple traje para cada quien, no les importaba mucho como verse, para ellos esto era un fastidio, una misión simple y sin sentido, pero no se esperaban que para las mujeres esto era todo o nada…

-mm…m….

-que Naruto-dijo algo irritado el Uchiha por los ruiditos que hacia su compañero

-mmm…. No sé cómo vestirme para estos eventos-contesto

-quieres que te vista yo-se burlo el Uchiha

-¡no seas idiota! No hablo de eso…

-solo te pones un pantalón formal negro, blanco o azul y una playera blanca y un saco, no se necesita mucha ciencia ¬¬-dijo el Hyuuga

-si lo se pero…

-¿que?

-a mí me gusta el gris y tu no mencionaste ese color, ¿crees que se verá mal si me lo pongo?

-¡¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!! ¡BAKA!-grito el Hyuuga

--

Mientras tanto las mujeres no tenían ni idea de cómo vestirse (no como Naruto¬¬) no sabían que ponerse (el dilema de toda mujer)…

_Toc toc_…sonó la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa, la dueña del cuarto abrió la puerta y no fue sorpresa encontrarse con Taiki del otro lado…

-¡hola! Mis bellas señoritas ¿ya están listas? ¡¿Qué diablos por que no están listas aun?! –dijo el rubio observando a las chicas sin arreglar; las tres suspiraron al unión

-no sabemos cómo vestirnos-dijo la pelirosa

-quieres que yo las vista-se burlo

-¡NO HABLO DE ESO BAKA!-contesto la ojiverde-es que…no sé cómo me podría ver linda

-linda dices…jajaja…tu ya eres linda, lo que necesitas es verte atractiva, sexy, sensual-decía poniendo diferentes poses en cada palabra, a las kunochis solo le salió una gotita en la nuca. El rubio al no ver una clara reacción en los rostros de las chicas suspiro-dejen todo en mis manos yo les diré como vestirse y como arreglarse, pero primero déjenme verlas bien…a ver sakura quítate ese listón de la cabeza, Hinata deja te maquillo tantito para que no te veas tan pálida y Tenten por favor por favor te lo suplico quítate esos chongitos-rogo

-hai hai ¬¬-contesto la castaña

-bien ahora empecemos…equipo de belleza entren-de la puerta salieron como 10 tipas con diferentes cosas en las manos, secadoras, planchas, una caja para maquillaje y un botiquín…

-eto… ¿para que el botiquín?-pregunto la Hyuuga perturbada

-a solo de decorativo para que vean que tenemos cuidado, no es que haya pasado algo antes jaja jaja(risa nerviosa)-contesto

-jeje jeje (risa un más nerviosa)

-bien dejando eso de lado comencemos….

Unas 3 horas después

Los Shinobis esperaban afuera de la puerta del cuarto de las chicas…

-mmm… ¿Cuánto más piensan tardar esas mujeres?-dijo el Hyuuga con enojo

-si ya se tardaron demasiado-dijo el rubio

-hmp…(ya saben quién es para que pongo nombre)

Se escucho el rechinido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente los chicos voltearon hasta donde se escuchaba…

-a gomen gomen…las chicas piden un poquito de más tiempo-dijo Taiki saliendo del cuarto que estaba siendo fulminado por los Shinobis-me pidieron que les dijera que las esperaran en la entrada del baile para entrara como pareja, pero aun no están listas…valla que bien se ven- y no mentía, ellos nunca se veían mal pero de gala hacían que se vieran tan elegantes…

El rubio iba vestido de una playera de color blanca, desfajado, con el saco abierto que le daba un toque rebelde, pero se veía tan sexy… un pantalón del mismo color del saco y zapatos negros, su peinado era el mismo de siempre, vestía sin corbata pero con una pequeña flor roja en el saco

El Hyuuga iba vestido tan elegante, como era propio de él, con un saco de color negro abrochado que no dejaba ver el color de la playera pero se resaltaba una corbata del mismo color, el pantalón del mismo color y zapatos igual de negros, ese color que hacía que su elegante piel nívea resaltara aun más…

El Uchiha no se quedaba atrás, jamás, con su saco de color negro de rallas blancas abrochado pero dejando ver su playera de color rojo carmín, con una corbata color negro, fajado, el pantalón hacia juego con el saco y sus zapatos del mismo color que combinaban con sus intensos ojos acebache, su estilo tan ¡HOT!

-bien bien van muy bien así no opacaran a las chicas…-se burlo el francesito, los chicos solo lo fulminaron-como sea váyanse ya, adelántense….-dijo después de azotar la puerta

-¡uff!¬¬ bueno sigamos sus instrucciones y adelantémonos…-dijo el Uchiha de una manera perezosa

Los chicos siguieron sus instrucciones y se fueron a la entrada del donde iba a ser el susodicho baile…

-¡hola! Gomen por la tardanza ya se las traje-grito Taiki en una esquina-pero no sean penosas salga-le susurro a la pared

-¿por que le habla a la pared?-le pregunto el rubio al pelinegro

-no seas baka le habla a las chicas que no sa…len-con trabajos pudo decir toda su palabra ya que no pudo evitar dejar de verlas…todas lucían especialmente hermosas, pero para el Uchiha una resaltaba mas una cabellera rosa recogida en un chongo medio con algunos mechones desordenando, elegante y rebelde peinado, su fleco de lado sin cubrir sus ojos verde, su vestido rosa pastel con floreados blancos y verdes que parecía uno con su piel pálida, tan pegado que dejaba ver su bien formada figura, largo hasta sus muslos, estraple- wow-susurro de un modo inaudible, la pelirosa se sonrojo ya que sintió la mirada penetrante y obscura del moreno…

-bueno "Esposo" vámonos-camino hasta el con sus zapatillas abiertas y de listones que recorrían sus piernas. La pelirosa lo tomo del brazo y caminaron hasta la entrada donde se pararon para tomarles una foto, donde el marco era de corazón

-bien…Tenten vámonos que vamos…tarde…umm-no sabía que decir la había visto de reojo pero ahora que la veía mejor no podía quitarle la vista de en sima, jamás la había visto con su cabello suelto, bueno medio estaba recogido con una media coleta sujeta a un chongo alto y con algunos mechones rebelde saliendo de él, su vestido hasta arriba de las rodillas, rojo (pasión XD) no estaba tan pegado de la parte de abajo pero de la de arriba si, con un enorme escote resaltando su busto y amarrado por el cuello, descubriendo una gran parte de la espada

-claro…-la chica camino hasta el con sus enormes zapatillas, con las que apenas podía caminar bien, lo tomo del brazo y caminaron hasta la entrar al baile, donde les tomaron una foto en la entrada a la feliz pareja

-Hinata…vamos hasata la entrada…Hinata… ¿Dónde estará?-dijo el rubio

-sal-dijo un susurro de una voz familiar

-no Taiki…no quiero-escucho una voz femenina aun mas familiar saliendo de una esquina de la pared

-dije que ya-fue lo último que dijo después de empujarla

-¡no!...eto hola…-dijo con leve sonrojo pintado en su cara, que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido color azul rey, largo, pero en la pierna derecha estaba abierto hasta más arriba del muslo, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos cabellos desordenados que le daban un toque salvaje y elegante a la vez, el vestido estraple, pero abierto de la espalda, bueno no completamente ya que un listón recorría de manera horizontal la parte descubierta. La chica se quedo petrificada

-di algo-ordeno el Taiki en un susurro

-amm si, eto…vamos a entrar al baile si…emm-dijo caminado hasta donde se encontraba su "marido"

-a claro- dijo sin dejar de mirarla, mostrándole el brazo para que esta lo tomara con el suyo, entraron al baile y no podían creer la cantidad de personas que había, todas en pareja o algunas distribuidas entre sí; la ojiperla no tardo mucho en ubicar a sus amigas, ya que eran las que más relucían en la fiesta

-Hinata-chan-llamo una voz muy familiar

-a…Kotaro-kun ¡hola!-el rubio se poso ante la pareja con una enorme y feliz sonrisa, Naruto solo lo fulmino

-a hola Na…Na….

-Uzumaki Naruto-respondió con un poco de agresividad

-a gomen gomen, es que se me olvidan los nombres de las personas muy fácilmente… jeje jeje-se defendió el otro rubio parecido al 4to

-pero el de Hinata no se te olvido para nada verdad ¬¬-después de ese último comentario quedaron en silencio, uno muy incomodo para todos

-¡amor!-se escucho la voz de una chica, todos la voltearon a ver, era una chica de cabello negro, suelto y con un vestido muy parecido al de Hinata pero sin la abertura de la pierna y la espalda

-a Lusi, chicos ella es mi esposa Lusi-dijo señalándola pero sin despegarle la vista a la ojiperla

-hola- contesto tímida la peliazul

-hola-dijo Naruto sin prestarle atención-bueno ya que nos conocemos nos vamos, adiós-dijo jalando de la muñeca a su esposa…

-_jeje Naruto esta celoso…_-pensó riéndose

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto, una pelirosa esperaba en una esquina, sola, a su esposo para que le trajera algo de beber…

-hola linda señorita-dijo una voz varonil

-eh- la pelirosa volteo hasta donde se escuchaba su voz y se sorprendió al ver a-¿Sai?

-jeje no mi nombre es Jonathan-dijo pronunciando su nombre con elegancia haciendo reverencia-y el tuyo es…Sakura-san ¿verdad?

-a si pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?

-bueno te eh visto con tu esposo unas 3 veces, en la en la feria en la playa y aquí, debo admitir que te vez mas encantadora con ese vestido-dijo esto haciendo que la pelirosa se sonroje

-gra…gracias-_valla están guapo y tan educado si así fuera Sasuke…_

_-------_

Un pelinegro caminaba de regreso con su esposa, con 2 vasos en las manos y obviamente atrayendo la atención de todas la chicas en la fiesta, cosa que le empezaba a molestar un poco, el chico levanto la cabeza y se encontró a una muy sonrientita pelirosa ablando con un tipo muy parecido a Sai; el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada y se acerco a ellos con suma tranquilidad

-Sakura-llamo el pelinegro atrayendo la atención de la kunoichi- ¿y tu eres…?

-a perdona as de estar un poco molesto al ver a tu esposa platicando con un sujeto extraño ¿no?, mi nombre es Jonathan y el tuyo es Uchiha Sasuke ¿verdad?- el moreno solo se limito a asentar-bueno me retiro, con permiso Sakura-san y Sasuke, cuida bien de ella no vaya a ser que te la robe-dijo el chico agarrando la mano de la kunoichi haciendo que esta se sonroje aun mas

El Uchiha jalo con brusquedad a la pelirosa abrazándola por la cintura…

-lo siento no creo que suceda, pero ella está muy enamorada de mí, no me cambiaria por un sujeto que acaba de conocer…-se defendió. Sakura abrió sus ojos como plato mientras intentaba buscar la mirada del Uchiha, pero este lo la bajaba hasta ella

-me agrada tu exceso de confianza, adiós-dijo haciendo una reverencia y dándoles la espalda para dejarlos atrás

-¿que fue todo eso?-cuestiono la Haruno

-¿Qué fue qué?

-como es que dices que sigo enamorada de ti, entiende que yo ya no siento nada por ti

-segura-dijo retándola mirándola con esa mirada tan fija, tan obscura que te hacían templar y no poder mantenerla a la par

-ha…hai, así que no digas eso…amm

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la música seguía corriendo, el reloj marco las 12 y el DJ cambio drásticamente de música, a una muy tranquila, quizá demasiado, era un vals no muy conocido para nuestros Shinobis pero con una gran ritmo, alegre y lento a la vez ._"Claro de luna". _(Lo siento me obsesione con esa peli XD)

-Hmp

-¿ahora qué?-dijo de mala gana

-dices que no te volverás a enamorar de mi ¿verdad?

-nunca de los nuncas-contesto muy segura

-pues-el chico se poso frente a ella, le extendió su mano e hizo una reverencia-me permite esa pieza-dijo con elegancia

La pelirosa no pudo evitar poner sus ojos como plato y sonrojarse "_será verdad…"_se preguntaba, pero no puedo reaccionar su cuerpo actuó contra su voluntad, ella le dio su mano, el Uchiha la sostuvo mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile, donde casi todas la parejas bailaban con devoción. La pareja se puso a bailar al compás de la música-_¿Dónde aprendió a bailar? ¿Abra sido con Orochimaru?-_pensó mientras imaginaba una imagen indescriptible, la alejo moviendo sus cabeza a los lados

-oye…-llamo el moreno

-si-contesto muy tímido

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la playa? Sabía que no sabias bailar tienes dos pies izquierdos y muy anchos

-¿Qué? pero ¿por qué?...

-mira-dijo señalando abajo y se encontró con su pie pisando el del moreno-¡aaah!-_**inner: reacciona te dijo pies anchos ¡PIES ANCHOS!**_-perdóname por tener los pies tan anchos espero que no te haya dolido…o perdón te pise otra vez…-dijo pisandolo nuevamente

-eso fue apropósito ¬¬

-y este también-dijo pisándolo nuevamente- y este y este ¡Y ESTE!-en el ultimo puso chacra en su pie tirando al Uchiha haciendo que cayeran mas parejas con el-o perdón es que no sé bailar tengo! 2 pies izquierdos!-grito, después de esto se fue completamente enojada….-_¿Por qué siempre tiene que arruinar momentos tan perfectos?_-pensó con algunos sollozos mientras caminaba sin rumbo…

-----------------------------

La pareja Hyuuga seguía sentada sin hacer nada, cada uno con un vaso de ponche; la castaña estaba cansada, no se había matado buscando un vestido perfecto para quedarse sentada toda la noche, entonces escucho una canción muy pegajosa. "_claro de luna" (_si la misma ¬¬)

-neh Neji ¿quieres bailar esa canción?-pregunto muy alegre

-no

-¿no?

-no me gusta bailar…

-más bien no sabes-lo reto y retar a un Hyuuga es retar su orgullo

El ojiperla se levanto y la jalo de la muñeca hasta la pista, la tomo por la cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo mientras bailaban al compas de la música. La castaña ardía de las mejillas, no sabía porque pero esa canción les quedaba perfecta a los dos, parecían aves bailando en el cielo dejándose llevar por el viento… la chica se dejaba guiar por el Hyuuga. Hubo un disturbio pero no tomaron en cuenta. La canción termino pero aun así no se separaron el uno del otro, la chica empezó a acercarse a él, a su rostro, el Hyuuga no hiso resistencia, solo esperaba lo que fuera a pasar…

…pero un golpe a la castaña hiso que cayera al piso, alejándolos de lo que fuera a pasar

-ups, gomen gomen es que no te vi, no sé bailar muy bien…

-pero ¿Qué diablos…?-dijo la chica levantando la cabeza…o diablos…era una chica de cabello castaño muy claro, atado a una coleta cayendo en espiral, muy largo, la cara tan fina y un vestido negro muy llamativo (échele a su imaginación XD) que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel y de ojos azul rey, muy guapa la tipa

-estas bien-dijo con una voz tan hipócrita que solo la castaña pudo identificar

-nena deberías de tener más cuidado-dijo el hombre que estaña junto a ella, no hace falta decir que era su esposo, de cabello color chocolate corto y con un traje blanco, guapo de ojos verde. Esa mirada que no se le despegaba a la castaña y a la posición en la que estaba tirada, la chica lo noto y se paro rápidamente

-perdóname por favor-dijo muy tierna, pero de una manera empalagosa

-si…si no fue nada jeje jeje-dijo la castaña acomodándose a un lado de su esposo

-oh también me disculpo contigo-dijo dirigiéndose al ojiperla-perdone por lastimar a su pareja-dice tomándole las manos, la castaña golpeo las manos de la chica-¡ah!

-por favor no lo agarre de esa manera-gruño la castaña. La castañita empezó a sollozar

-pero ¿Qué haces? Discúlpate-ordeno el Hyuuga

-no

-¿Por qué actúas como niña pequeña? Discúlpate

-baka…-susurro

-¿Qué?

-¡eres un baka! Tu… ¡tu! Me ibas a besar y…

-¿besar?...porque te quedaste con esa idea-dijo un poco molesto, la castaña no pudo sostenerle la mirada, la aparto y empezó a controlar sus lágrimas

-oh no quiero que pelen por mí, no te preocupes-dijo muy amable

-¡¿Por qué no puedes tener la misma madurez que ella?!-grito

-entiende que no voy a ser como tú quieras…ya me arte de ti…no me importa la misión en lo absoluto me voy-dijo la castaña dándole la espalda, la otra castaña sonrió.

-no puedes irte…

-¿a no? Mírame

-tsk regresa…-dijo persiguiéndola pero antes una mano lo jalo a el

-deja que se valla, que medite un poco las cosas, por cierto mi nombre es Marian

-pero…

-Yuky ve por ella por favor-dij0o refiriéndose a su esposo

-hai-acato a orden corriendo tras de ella

-no, mucho gusto en conocerte Marian pero tengo que ir yo por ella-dijo jalando su brazo de la chica y saliendo corriendo tras de su mujer

-tsk ya casi los teníamos Yuky intenta ser mas seductor con la chica recuerda que nuestra misión es separar a los de Konoha

-hai, no te preocupes cielo, pronto caerán-respondió con malicia

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Continuara**

**Hola perdón nuevamente por la demora, espero que les haya gustado el baile todavía no acaba pero ya no falta Mucho bueno espero sus reviews co0n emoción (aunque no me los merezco por mi tardanza) pero plis l0os espero…a ii este va a ser mi ultimo capitulo que subiré…perdón pero es que no tengo tiempo será eliminado0 mi fic en una semana gomen n.n**

**Ja se la creyeron pues feliz dia de los inocentes jeje….XD ii tambn feliz navidad jeje ii prospero año nuevo… n.n**

**Contestaciones…**

always mssb: hola espero que te haya gustoado mi capii perdona la demora…ii ahora que se que eres una chica jeje, bueno es ke es muy difícil que un hombre lea mi fiic por que es muy feminista jeje bueno feliz navidad o hanuka lo que festejes jeje ii año nuevo espero tu review plis biie biie 

Saiya-Winx: pachi-chan!!... espero ke te haya gustado mi capii…jaja sii taiki está inspirado en tamakii XD es ke se me hizo el personaje perfecto para esto jeje, espero ke te hayan gustado los ataques de celos de todos jaja bueno0 espero con ansias tu review ke me encantan

NEHEZ-UCHIHA: neniz-chan! Esero ke te haya gustado mi capii jeje uu mil besootes espero tu review con ancias jeje biie biie n.n

Gabe Logan: hola!! Espero ke te haya gustado mii fic ii la eceniita de celos de Naruto de esta vez jeje en lo personal a mii me gusto jeje ii no se diga de sasuke jeje bueno espero tu review con ansias mil besootes biie biie feiz año nuevo

Sakuharuno3: saku-chan! Espero ke te haya gustado mi capii ii perdón sii no puedo hacer un capii sasusaku completo pero muii pronto vendrá por ahora pondré mas sasusaku ke otros mil besootes espero tu review plis!! Biie biie

tsuki-airen: hola espero ke te haya gustado mii capii…sii Naruto es bn menso jaja sii ii mas con las mujeres bueno espero tu reviiew con ansiias si jeje mil besootes biie biie…  feliz naviidad (tarde)

Giuli-Uchiha93 : hellow…jeje esprr ke te haya gustado mii capii jaja sii iio tambn no me resiistiiriante sasuke es ke es tan aaa….sexii XD sii pero tienen ke sufrir los hombre mujujuju!!!espero tu review con anciias plis mil besootes biie biie 

Trinity17 : hola!! Perdóname pliss x tardarme en mii capii cosas ke pasan en la vida, como diriia kakashii me perdii en el sendero de la vida XD!! Pero espero ke mi tardanza lo haya compensado mi capiitulo…espero no tardarme para el ke sigue pero are todo lo posible ntp bueno me despiido espero tu reviiew con ansiias jeje biie biie 

setsuna17: hoola setsu-chan! Espero ke este capii tambn te haya gustado jeje ii gracias por tus animos te lo juero ke sii me aniimaqn (aunque me tarde jeje gomen) buewno espro tu reviiew con ansias sii plis bueno biie biie…

alexavenuz: hoola!! Waa grax x tu reviiew pasado eres genial siempre te e visto en un fic miio por eso me ecnata eso ke me has apoyado de verdad mil gracias… espero ke este capii te haya gustado0o…ii espero tu reviiew con ansiias grax x tu apoyo0o!! mil besootes biie biie!!

Princces-Zelda: hooola!! Ke bueno ke te gusto el capii pasado siii todos los hombres son unos bobos umm ii mas en este capii ke paso argh todo0o0s!!!

Kai: hay algo ke no me kedo claro

Eril: ke?

Kai: ke vana a hacer tu, la niña del cabello rosa y zelda?

Eril: se llama sakura¬¬ ii no0 te diire mujuju!!

Kai: bueno no me importa

Erilo: pero sii tu fuiste el ke pregunto ¬¬

Kai: x mii vete con kiien kiiera, ded todas formas ii estoii akii x la fuerza

Eril: a sii entonces me iire con Rey… el es mas amable ii tuvo mas admiiradoras ke tu

Kai: ¬¬ maldiita…

Rey: hola eril-chan Kai

Kai: ke hace este akii

Eril: yo lo inviite ya ke no te importa o sii??

Kai: no para nada ¬///¬

Rey: vamos eril acompáñame a cenar hoii

Eril: por supuesto (mientras kai la fulmiina con la mirada)

Kai: no puedes…

Eriil: x ke no?

Kai: x ke tu ya teniias una ciita con migo ¬¬ asii ke vámonos…(jalándome del brazo)

……..despues de mii cita con mi espsos…………….

Eril: Rey akii tienes tu dinero x aver puesto celoso a kai

Ray: fue un placer hacer negocio con tigo

Kai: con ke negocios eh! ¬¬

Eri: diablos de donde saliio!

Kai: maliito Rey

Rey: trankiilo jeje es solo un juego un juego jeje (risa muy nerviosa)

Kai: te partiire la cara ¬¬

…………………………..ecena muy violenta para escribirla…………………………………

Kai: bueno en ke nos kedamos

Eril: en ke ahora te tengo miedo

Kai: exacto y no se preocupen sasuke ii link iio akii la tengo bien controlada… verdad

Eril: ¡hai! (toda ciscada) bueno pero eso no0 kiita el hecho d ke teng planes con saku y zel-chan!

Kai: um, ¬¬ buen0 iia despiidete ke tengo ke iir a golpear a alguien mas

Eril: ok ok jeje sii bueno muchiisimas grax x tu review!! Me encantan ii son tan diivertiidos, lin ii sasuke no le den iideas a kai oo los matol…¬¬

Kai: x mas ke kiieras no suena amenazante

Eril: lo se TT-TT

BUENO ESPERO TU REVIEW CON ANSIAS!! Te mando un gran besoote ii un abraZzso me caes super bien jeje biie biie ;)

JESICA: hola jesii-chan! Jeje sii alado de sasuke solo su hermano es para mii el único ke lo super jeje!! Pero claro ke aparecerán mas personajes jeje como ya viiste en este capii ke espero haya sido de tu agrado jeje espero tu reviiew con ansias jeje mil besootes biie biie!!

nena-uchiha22: bakiis!! te has vuelto una pervertiida ¬¬ el estar en gringolandiia te cambiia jaja sabe ske te adoo0o0ro ii grax x apoyarme en mis fics (kai: sabes ke lo hace x obligación) sii lo se TTOTT pero dejame sentirme feliz…aunque sea x obligación me dejas un review plis!! Tkmmmm!

tu eposo: !! Grax por tu review ii tu apoyooo!! Espero ke este capii te haya gustado ii para ke veas iia actualize el de trauma jeje sii ... bueno biie biie tc…

mara: hola mara-chan!! Jeje sii Naruto es hombre ii es celoso aunque no lo sepa jeje ii sii iia le buskre competeciia a sasuke ii falta neji pero pronto la tendrá jeje mujuju (ria amlvada) (inner: aunque no asusta ¬¬) TTOTT simpre me kiita la inspiiraciion es culpa de ella mátenla (inner: como sii pudiieras ii es tu culpa en realiidad¬¬) oo cierto bueno espero tu reviiew con anciias grax x tu apoyo biie biie

Momoko Uchiha: hoola! Momo-chan ke buen0o ke te gusto mii fiic ii ke te emociiono te entiendo a mi tambn me emociona todo (Inner: oo iia encontraste a alaguien ke te comprede) sii no como tu inner malo (inner: como n0o te cmprendo iia haste emo ¬¬) umm ps me are em0o…no es tan malo!! Es genial (inner: como sea ¬¬) JEJE bueno espero tu review tc biie biie

YARELI: hoola!! Jeje sii nos c0onosemos x metros uhu!! Ke divertiido bueno lo ke te digo te lo digo x el metroflog…(ke bueno ke existe jeje) espero ke este capii te haya gustado ii espero tu review ii tu firma XD (inner: pedinche confórmate con una cosa¬¬) um ok u.u jeje biie biie!!

.-loli18-.: hola!! Wooooow me alagas mucho ke bueno ke te haya gustado mii fic en ceriio me alagas un buen jeje ii sii eres nueva sii kiieres luego te recomiiendo fics (aunque no soii muii buena) ii cuando hagas uno me aviisas para leerlo zsii plis! Jeje bueno biie biie mil besootes  espero tu review

saku-xan: hooola! Grax x tu reviiew me encantoo espero ke la espera de este haya valiido la pena ii perdón x no aver leiido tu fic lo leere solo ke últimamente me e desconectado0 del mundo (inner: ke desconectado¬¬ te castigaron la compu ¬¬) bueno eso tambn cuenta jeje bueno espero tu review biie biie

grisel: grisel-chan! Grax x tu reviiew ii no me e olviidado de este fiic nunca no lo dejarii aunque me tarde mucho ii grax x tu comentario en seriio me encanto T.T bueno espero tu review con ansias biie biie 

Akai Karura: hooola akai-chan! noo perdón sii me tardo ii iia se ke tengo uchos review pero muchas cosas han pasado jeje….aa ke bueno ke te gustaron los diálogos de eriil ii kai bueno en sii no es broma privada jeje… wapa!? Oo iia e conoces me espiias (kai: paranoiica ¬¬perdonala esta loka) noo…no tanto XD! Bueno espero tu reviiew plis! Mil besootes jeje biie biie una preguta eres hombre o mujer? (kai: después de ke te alagan iia andas molestando) noo gomen jeje bueno ahora sii biie biie

Anna-Uchiha: hola anna-chan…. jeje eto creo ek no publiike rapiido me tarde mas gomen gomen gomen!! Me tardo demasiado odiio eso…pero iia me pondré las pilas para este fic….ii grax x tu reviiew espero ke dejes uno jeje bueno biie biie!! 

Kazuha-Hyuga: hola grax x tu review aki te traiigo la contii ke espero ke te haya gustado0o…ii plsi deja tu review ke me aniiman jeje bie biie ¡! 

RAYMAR: hooliZz JEJE wsii Naruto celoso me encanta pero espera ver a sasuke ii a neji celoso va a ser mejor iia ke eiios no conocen ese sentimiento mujuju bueno espero tu reviiew con anciias i ke este cpaii te haya gustado ii perdona la demora bueno biie biie!! 

hinata Uzumaki: hoola!! Hina-chan! Claro ek pondré mas naruhina sii esa pareja me gusta mucho se me hace la mas tiierna espero ke te haya gustado este capii espero tu review con ansiias biie biie 

sAkUrItAkuukiiss: holiiz jeje creo ke iia te gane en lo tardada ke soii en subir contiis jeje perdón no lo hago aproposiito (inner: metiira sii lo hace) NOO LO JURO T.T! jeje bueno espero ke te haya gustado este capii espero tu review con ansiias biie biie 

darknest: waa grax x tu reviiew me alaga mucho jeje espero ke este te haya gustado igual!! Jej ii ke tenga la comediia suficiente aunque aveses tendrá un poco de drama jaja bueno espero ke te haya gustado este capii espero tu review con ansiias biie biie 

mizu: mizu-chan! Jeje grax x tu reviiew me encantoo jeje sii enceriio me alaga mucho ii en traje de baño se ven mejor no jeje (inner: pervertiida¬¬) niégamelo (inner: ejem umm) jaja bueno espero ke te haya gustado este capii espero tu review con ansiias biie biie 

Maten: ¡FELIZIDADES! Nee-san!!! Wa sii tur dulces 16!! Sii te mega ado0o0ro grax x toda el apoyo con este fiic tambn te ediico la parte naruhina de este fiic te adooro0o0 espero tu reviiew tkmmmmm!!!!! Biie biie ii iia tedii tu regalo pero son tres jeje bueno biie biie

kaikiaku: kai-chan! Sii iia escuche la canción ii le keda como anillo al dedo la canción wooooow lo malo es ke no se hacer song fic lo intentare ii suviire un capii asii jeje jaja bueno espero ke te haya gustado este capii espero tu review con ansiias biie biie 

lizharuno: liz-chan! Hooliz grax x tu reviiew…. sii tambn pensé en las personalidades de la chiicasz ii buske un vestido ke les kedara jeje pero me encnatariia ponerme uno de esos sii sii bueno espero ke te haya gustado este capii espero tu review con ansiias biie biie 

Love and Dead: hola jeje perdóname x lo de tuu fic lei tantiito pero mi mamii me castiigo la compu ¬¬ ii iia no lo acabe nii te puse un review pero x lo ek leeii me gusto mucho sii sii!! Esta muii genial! Bueno en un review te lo diire todo vale bueno biie biie besootes espero tu reviiew 

hatake-kate: hooola!!! Kate-chan!! Sii espero ke te haya gustado este capii perdona la demora jeje ii muchas grax x tu review jeje pero aun le falta al baile ya lo minimo jeje bueno biie biie besootes!! 


	6. primer beso?

**Mujeres en huelga**

**-**

**¡Hola! Bueno eto…perdón por la demora, pero creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto la verdad me tarde por que quería poner este capii este diia 19 de feb. Por ser el cumple de nena-Uchiha22 asii cúlpenla a ella (inner: que maldita¬¬) bueno almenos esta fue una biena escucsa (inner: si claro) no es verdad es su cumpel asii que catémosle las mañanitas: estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David (inner: porque David ii no otro nombre?) yo que se yo no invente la canción…bueno volviendo al fic los dejo con este capitulo que se titula chan chan chaAAAN! (inner: cantas horrible XD) ¬¬…**

**-**

**-**

**(Capitulo 6) ¡¿Primer beso?! 0.0 **

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............................................................................................................................**

-¿mm… adonde se abra ido esa niña?-decía un ojiperla caminado por todo el salón buscando a su infantil e inmadura "esposa"…-Tenten-hablo, no se atrevía a gritar su nombre, el no la tenía que buscar ella siempre venia a él, pero ahora ¿Por qué él tenía que ser el que la buscara? Alejo esos pensamientos moviendo la cabeza y siguió buscando

--

Afuera en la parte de atrás, donde había un enorme jardín lleno de parejas besándose, con diferentes tipos de flores adornado los arbustos, las luces de la fuente que se encontraba en medio del lugar daba un toque romántico, excepto en una parte, atrás de los arbustos que estaba siendo opacado por sollozos con lagrimas contenidas, sentada en una banquita de madera se encontraba una pelirosa opacando ese lugar…

-Sasuke baka…siempre tiene que hablar de mas…es un baka-_apuesto a que eso no lo ofende, ¿Por qué no puedo ofenderlo más a ese pen…pen….?-_pensó-¡aaah!

-¿Sakura estás ahí?-se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-_o no es Sasuke que le digo piensa rápido algo-__**inner: no seas tonta háblale y que vea que estas normal-**__estás loca ¿y qué le voy a decir?-__**inner: yo qué sé yo solo soy tu imaginación piensa tu-**__maldita solo vienes a molestar y no me sirves de nada ¬¬_

-te encontré- se escucho de tras de su hombro la voz del moreno

-¡aah!-salto del susto

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

-nada-dijo acomodándose-¿Qué haces?

-vine a buscarte

-¿para qué? Mejor vete antes de que mis enormes pies te pisen otra vez

-jajaja, me puedo sentar-pregunto con su gélida voz

-haz lo que quieras-la pelirosa se hizo a un lado para que no la tocara, no estaba de humor

-gomen-dijo en un susurro

-¿qué?

-perdón por lo que te dije, creo que hable de mas y…-Sasuke seguía hablando pero la pelirosa no lo escuchaba, no podía creerlo

-_en verdad es Sasuke…el orgulloso, arrogante y baka Sasuke que ¿se está disculpando…?_

_-¿_qué sucede?-dijo después de ver la cara de intriga de la pelirosa

-nada…es solo que no puedo creer que te estés disculpando con migo, yo…-pero no pudo terminar ya que algo la callo, unos labios fríos que se posaron en los suyos, unos labios que jamás creyó probar…los labios de Uchiha Sasuke. No capto, no pudo serrar sus ojos estaba tan sorprendida pero ¡¿qué diablos?!

El beso termino, las mejillas de la pelirosa estaba completamente rojas, pero las de el Uchiha estaban normales, se contemplaron por unos momentos, luego el Uchiha le sonrió se paro y la dejo atrás con una gran duda…

-na…. ¡¿NANI?!

--

-Na…Naruto

-¿Qué?

-podemos de dejar de darle vueltas a todo el salón ya me estoy mareando…

-no

-¿Por qué no ¬¬?

-por que si nos quedamos quietos el idiota de tu amiguito vendrá a molestar-dijo con un énfasis en la palabra amiguito

-solo por eso, no deberías estar celoso

-¿celoso yo? Ha, no es eso…solo que…

-solo que ¿Qué?

-¡me cae mal si!-respondió casi gritando

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con seguridad, en ese momento el rubio se paro

-no me gusta cómo te mira…tiene cara de pervertido-dijo algo molesto

-¿pervertido?-se pregunto recordado su cara de ángel-lo que sucede es que estas celoso y no lo niegues

-no…no….no….no estoy celoso-dijo completamente rojo de la cara-además no puedes hablar con el por tu…tu…

-¡Hinata-san!-lo interrumpió el Hyuuga que se les fue acercando rápidamente

-Ne…Neji-san ¿Qué sucede?

-_maldito Neji¬¬-_pensó el rubio

-es que bueno…no encuentro a Tenten…se fue corriendo

-Tenten ¿pero que le hiciste?-pregunto enojada la ojiperla

-yo…nada ella se enojo por una tontería…

-si claro¬¬-dijeron al unión

-como sea, la han visto ¡¿si o no?!-pregunto ya enfadado

-si está enojado es probable de que se fue a su cuarto-respondió la Hyuuga

- a claro, bueno ya me voy…-dijo el Hyuuga para después irse, dejándolos atrás

Quedaron en un silencio…no sabían cómo empezar la conversación nuevamente…pero así estaban mejor sin que nada hubiera pasado, el rubio la tomo de la mano y le dijo

-sigamos-la ojiperla solo acento y siguieron caminando por todo el salón disfrutando la presencia de cada uno

---

Sakura caminaba sin destino alguno, no pensaba, estaba completamente ilusionada, perdida en su mundo, dejando corazoncitos en cada paso que daba…

-_es un ¡baka! Rayos parezco bipolar, ¿Como me hiso estar tan feliz de un momento a otro?-_pensaba la pelirosa mientras seguía caminando, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver que ya había llegado a afuera de sus dormitorios-_pensándolo bien ¿Dónde estará Sasuke? ¿Estará en el cuarto…?_-pensó con un poco de malicia, pero un ruido como de sollozos la hizo preocuparse-¿de dónde es?-se pregunto viendo las puertas, hasta que descubrió que estos venían del cuarto de Tenten.

La pelirosa abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la castaña, por si estaba interrumpiendo algo (XD), pero la habitación estaba completamente obscura, la chica prendió la luz y en ese momento sintió como un jarrón se dirigía a ella con mucha velocidad, grito pero alcanzo a quitarse…

-¿Sakura?-pregunto la castaña acostada en su cama en posición fetal

-Si ¿Quién mas pensaba que era? ¡Casi me MATAS!-dijo regulando su respiración

-si…gomen…pensé que eras…el baka de Neji…-dijo ocultando sus sollozos

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?-pregunto preocupada, la castaña le conto todo lo ocurrido aunque la ojiverde no parecía sorprendida ya sabía cómo eran esos cubitos de hielo…

-bueno y eso fue lo que paso…pero tú no te vez nada triste, es más te vez muy feliz ¿Qué paso?-pregunto con intriga

-jeje-la chica empezó a reír tontamente del nervio-bueno….eto…es que Sasuke…y…bueno el y yo…

-ya dilo¬¬

-nosbesamos-dijo tan rápido que no se le entendió muy bien, pero al final la castaña logro entenderlo y de su rostro salió una enorme sonrisa

-¡wooow! Y ¿Cómo paso?

-bueno es que…-pero no pudo continuar ya que unos golpecitos en la puerta se escucharon dejando entrar a un ojiperla

-Tente…-pero no siguió ya que rápidamente un jarrón se fue acercando a él con mucha fuerza y velocidad-¡¿pero qué haces?!0.0-dijo ya que esquivo el jarrón y este se estrello contra el muro-y ¿de dónde sacaste ese jarrón?  
-eso que importa-contesto con brusquedad

-eto…yo me voy Ten, nos vemos luego-dijo la pelirosa saliendo rápidamente del lugar, dejándolos completamente solos (gran error xb)

Se quedaron en silencio por un gran momento, el ojiperla solo la miraba, la chica trataba de no aventarle un kunai u otro jarrón de dudosa procedencia, así que decidió acostarse

-buenas noches-dijo acurrucándose en su cama

-espera-dijo el ojiperla

-¿Qué?-pero antes de que pudiera alegarle otra cosa más…ya lo tenía encima de ella, la castaña se sonrojo-¿Qué haces?-dijo tumbándolo de la cama

-perdón… es que… eres muy bella-dijo sentado en el piso

-_¿bella?-_pensó con duda

Pero no puedo pensar más, ya que con esa misma rapidez que el tenia, le había plantado un cálido beso, uno que dejo a la castaña con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se le iba a salir, pero eso duro poco ya que el ojiperla aparto sus labios de los de ella, la contemplo por un momento, sus mejillas completamente bañadas en tinte carmín, después de eso sonrió se paró de la cama y salió del cuarto con un leve portazo atrás de el….

-que… ¡¿Qué DIABLOS?!-grito confundida

---

La pelirosa estabas me que feliz, bailando de un lado a otro por todo el cuarto, se puso un camisón negro muy corto pero no tan escotado, mientras seguía bailoteando por todo el cuarto, pero su felicidad fue interrumpida ya que la manija de la puerta giro, dejando ver a el Uchiha entrando cansado al cuarto

-_o diablos ahora que le digo…bien piensa piensa…eto-_¿Cómo te fue en el baile?-_estúpida pregunta…_

-mmm…no lo sé primero unos pie sotes me pisaron y me golpearon y después eso piesotes se fueron a quien sabe dónde y se perdieron hasta que ahorita los encontré…-dijo con ironía

-_pie… ¡PIESOTES!_-¿pero…que te sucede?...no puedes venir aquí y tratar así a la persona que has besado

-¿besado? Pero que estas enferma-dijo acercándose a ella tocándole la frente, acto que hizo sonrojar a la pelirosa y alejarse de el bruscamente

-no...No trates de confundirme Uchiha se lo que planeas, si…me intentas volver loca-dijo la pelirosa acusándolo con el dedo índice

-hay un pequeño problema con tu teoría…una ya estás loca y dos…

-calla, uruse no quiero escuchar nada de ti, me voy-fue lo último que dijo después de salir del cuarto azotando la puerta…el Uchiha suspiro, pero después vio que la pelirosa abría las puertas con violencia dejándola entrara otra vez-a no, estás vez no te saldrás con la tuya

-¿de qué…

-tu vasa ser el que te vas, ahora-ordeno

-¿Qué estás...? yo no me voy a ir y punto final

Minutos después se ve a un moreno azotado contra la pared del pasillo con una mantita

-¡podrías darme tan siquiera una almohada!-exigió, la pelirosa abrió la puerta y aventó una almohada que le cayó en la cara al moreno-gracias…buenas noches

-ya…duérmete-ordeno la pelirosa detrás de la puerta

-----

Taiki iba caminado directamente a la habitación de los de Konoha, tarareando una melodía como de navidad (no pregunten¬¬) y caminado muy alegremente por los pasillos hasta que tropezó…

-uu... ¿con que me tropecé?-dijo el francesito tirado sobándose

-au-se quejaba un pelinegro en el suelo

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué estas en el suelo?-pregunto con una gotita estilo anime

-yo que sé, Sakura enloqueció, primero dijo que la bese, después que no, después dijo que la estoy volviendo loca cuando ella me está volviendo loco a mi-esto lo dijo muy rápido parecía un poco eufórico-aparte este suelo es el más incomodo y duro que e visto, como ponen un piso así y luego dijo algo del queso…o eso lo soñé, olvida lo que dije-dijo el Uchiha tapándose la boca para ya no hablar mas

-como sea, solo venia a despertarlos ya que su primer encuentro es en una hora-dijo el francés con una gotita en la nuca

-¿Qué? ¡¿Una hora?! ¿Por qué no nos despertaste antes?-dijo el Uchiha recogiendo sus cosas

-bueno no lo pensé-se justifico. El Uchiha giro la manija del cuarto y entro muy bruscamente prendió la luz del cuarto despertando a la pelirosa-Sakurita levántate por fis en una hora son los encuentros

-¿Qué? ¿UNA HORA? ¿Por qué no nos despertaste antes?-dijo la pelirosa buscando su ropa por todos lados

-valla son tal para cual-dijo el francés en un susurro-bueno iré a despertar a los demás nos vemos en el pasillo en 5 minutos-el chico se despidió y rápidamente fue a la habitación del los Hyuuga. El francés abrió la puerta y prendió la luz del cuarto, en ese momento un jarrón se acerco a él con velocidad, pero alcanzo esquivarlo dejando que este se estrellara contra la pared-¡AAH! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! 0.0

-¿Taiki? Gomen pensé que eras Neji-se disculpo la castaña

-si, no hay problema, parece que tu también tienes peleas con tu marido-dijo usando énfasis en la ultima palabra-¿Qué Neji no vino a dormir?

-no es eso…-dijo la castaña recordando lo que paso anoche…

**Flash back!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un ojiperla estaba entrando al su habitación, quería ya dormir, estaba cansado de todo lo que había pasado y simplemente quería descansar. Aunque no fuera en una cama. El chico abrió la puerta de su habitación y la habitación parecía obscura…**

**-¿Tenten, estas ahí?-llamo el chico**

**-si aquí estoy corazón-dijo la chica con voz sensual, al ojiperla solo se le erizo la piel**

**-¿Tenten?-volvió a preguntar, pero antes de que dijera algo más ya la tenía a un lado de él-¡¿COMO LLEGASTE ASI DE RAPIDO?!**

**-soy un ninja y tu eres mi presa-dijo aun más sensual mientras se iba acercándose seductoramente a sus labios**

**-pe…pe…pe… ¡¿pero qué haces?!-dijo el chico alejándose de ella muy nervioso**

**-que ¿ya te olvidaste del beso que me robaste?-dijo aun más seductora, ya que se lo susurro al oído**

**-¿beso? ¿Qué? ¿Yo?...pero ¿de dónde sacaste es estupidez? Yo no te he dado un beso y no…no simplemente estas alucinando**

**-¡ahora me vas a negar eso! Nunca pensé que fueras un…un… ¡aaah! ¡baka! ¡Fuera de aquí!-grito**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No me iré ok.-**

**--------------------------------------**

-y entonces ¡lo tiraste por la ventana! 0.0-dijo Taiki muy impresionado, viendo el vidrio del ventanal roto-esto si que va a costar caro, umm bueno iré a despertar a Naruto y después buscare a Neji –dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación con una gotita en la nuca

Taiki fue a despertar a Naruto y Hinata y parecía ser la pareja más tranquila ya que Naruto no era un cubito de hielo, arrogante y orgulloso como Sasuke y Neji. Su único problema era que es muy despistado, alomejor demasiado (yo diría tonto ¬¬).

Se encontraron en el pasillo en 5 minutos como lo habían planeado ya estaban casi todos, con excepción de uno…

-¿y Neji?-pregunto el rubio

-yo que se-respondió la castaña con enojo-bueno ya vamos tarde vámonos, que luego nos alcance, no es el muy puntual, pues ahora no lo esta demostrando…-se quejo la chica dándoles la espalda

-eto…Ten-dijo la Hyuuga

-no lo siento Hinata será muy tu primo, pero es un baka…además es un mal besador…

-Ten… ¿besado?

-si besa muy mal y me da ¡asco! Besa mejor Sasuke-en ese momento todos…TODOS abrieron sus ojos como plato

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos

-_mierda debí pensar en otro nombre_-pensó la castaña-si –afirmo-bueno ya vámonos-dijo es ultimo dándoles la espalda y seguir caminado-_ahora que hice…_-pensó

Todos siguieron caminado en silencio, de vez en cuando Taiki decía un chiste malo pero nadie reía…

-era una fiesta y la señora des dice…siéntense en silencio y silencio murió aplastada…jajajajajaja-pero nadie reía-uff, bueno le hablare de su primeros oponentes y como va a ser todo-nadie respondió solo los miro-bueno sus primeros oponentes son los de la aldea de la lluvia-en eso momento todos alzaron la cabeza mostrando interés en lo que decía-bueno, este quipo parece uno muy fuerte, más que nada porque utilizan el control emocional bueno eso dejémoslo aparte, pero si en la primera ronda pierden no hay problema, si en la segunda pierden también se irán directito a su aldea

-¿Cómo van a ser la batallas?-pregunto interesado el rubio

-bueno eso se deciden a la mera hora, por una ruleta gigante-dijo el francés, pero los demás no parecían entender-eso como los de las Vegas donde se deciden…-pero los Shinobis no entendían-hay dios que esos viven debajo de una roca…bueno cuando la vean lo sabrán-dijo el chico y siguió caminando en dirección al lugar del encuentro-bueno pero antes de llegar, coman algo pero pequeño-dijo el chico, los Shinobis no lo dudaron y caminaron hasta el enorme bufet para agarrar algo ligero

El Hyuuga se le iba acercando poco a poco al Uchiha…

-ps…ps…-llamaba el Hyuuga-Uchiha…Uchiha…-susurraba, el chico se percato y le respondió

-que…-dijo igual en un susurro

-¿Cuándo besaste a Tenten?-dijo susurrando

-yo nunca la bese¬¬-contesto mientras seguía viendo que comer

-mmm…no me lo niegues, ella lo dijo y ¿Cuándo diablos fue? Explícate-dijo apunto de activar su biakugan, pero igual susurrando

-hey relájate ¬¬ yo no…

-Sasuke teme ¿Cuando besaste a Tenten?-pregunto casi gritando el rubio

-ya les dije que…

-Sasuke ¿Cuando diablos besaste a Ten?-pregunto enojada la Haruno

-que tu también, pero si yo no hice nada pregúntenle a ella, tal vez se equivoco de nombre-_maldita niña ahora me genero un gran lío-_pensó algo fastidiado por el interrogatorio-voy a decirle que les diga la verdad-dice el moreno zafándose de ellos, yéndola a buscar a otro lado

-Tenten fue al baño-dijo la Hyuuga, pero ya no alcanzo a escuchar el moreno

-bueno iré a preguntarle yo misma a Tenten-dijo la pelirosa

-si igual-dijo el ojiperla siguiendo a la pelirosa

-mmm que problema-dijo la Hyuuga-espero que no pase nada en ese momento

En otro momento estaba una castaña el lavabo del baño que era de mármol, de forma de coral. La llave estaba abierta dejando fluir el agua, mientras ella se lavaba la cara y se miraba al espejo buscando una solución en el

-mierda…por qué diablos dije eso-se dijo a sí misma con arrepentimiento muy marcado en su voz-iré a decirles que me equivoque y que fue Sai o algo así…-se dijo cerrando la llave y saliendo del baño, con la cabeza baja y a paso lento

-te estaba esperando-se escucho la voz grave ya muy familiar de un chico

-¿Sasuke?, umm perdón por lo que dije, se que te metí en problemas, aunque te los merezcas, pero más que nada me disculpo por qué…-pero algo la hizo callar, algo o alguien, no fu nada mas que los labios del Uchiha sobre los de ella-_q… ¿Qué? Esto es un sueño…si…o dios es cierto besa mejor que Neji…no quítatelo de encima ¡ya!_

El ojiperla se añejo de ella lentamente, viéndola muy seductoramente

-y ahora ¿Quién besa mejor…yo o el Hyuuga?-pregunto el moreno

-aa..aa..ba…da…ma…-tartamudeaba la castaña

-¿Sasuke? ¿Tenten?-se escucho la voz de una triste chica, rápidamente la chica alzo la vista para encontrársela pegada a una esquina de una pared

-Sakura yo…yo…no…-se intentaba justificar, pero cayó al momento de ver al Hyuuga junto a ella-Neji…amm no es lo que…-no podía decir nada, estaba muy impactada, el Uchiha solo sonrió y se fue por el lado contrario a donde estaban los Shinobis, dejándolos solos

-Sakura te juro que yo nunca…

-cállate no quiero escucharte, tu… ¡tú fuiste quien empezó con esto de la huelga! Pero nunca dijiste que te quedarías con la presa de la otra

-¿presa?-repito el Hyuuga

-no escucha yo nunca lo…

-¡que te calles!-grito muy exaltada, se dio la vuelta dejándolos atrás

-mmm-el Hyuuga no dijo nada, solo se fue en dirección a la Haruno, dejando a una Tenten completamente arrepentida y confundida

-----

En otro lado el Uchiha iba caminado hasta llegar a un lugar en un mini bosquecito aun lado del templo. Miro hasta donde se encontraban otras dos parejas más y una chica; un rubio junto a una pelinegra y la otra pareja era una chica de cabello castaño claro y un chico de cabello verde y la chica de cabello rubio. Todos con la banda de la aldea de la lluvia El Uchiha llego hasta donde estaban ellos…

-¿Cumpliste tu misión Jonathan?-pregunto la rubia

-claro que si Salí cayeron redonditos-confirmo con satisfacción

-pensé que eran más fuertes los de la aldea de Konoha, pero veo que no-dijo el rubio muy parecido al 4to

-bien nos queda media hora hay que irnos preparando para el concurso-dijo la castaña clara que jugaba peligrosamente con un kunai y reía maquea bélicamente

**Continuara**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****..........................................................................................................................**

**Gracias por leerlo espero que les haya gustado y gomen nuevamente por la tardanza jiji…pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo asi que no se lo pierdan jeje biie dejen reviews…**

**Avances:**

**-muy bien la ruda gira gira gira y se detuvo en…-dijo el **

**-¡verdad o reto…!-grito Taiki, después la ruleta cambia al siguiente-o que mala suerte toco pelea hasta la muerte**

**-0.0**

**Contestaciones…**

.-loli18-.: hola!! Loly-chan jeje ups iia ves soii bn despistada jeje, espero ke este capii te hay gustado aunque un poco largo ii raro ii dramático XD! (no soi muy buena haciendo dramas espero ke medio me haya salido) jeje umm hay un fic ke me encanto es de nena-uchiha22 se llama la de mi padre bueno me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

Al: hellow jeje aa ke bueno ke te gusto mi capii pasado ii espero ke este tambn te haiia gustado, juro que va a ver mas sasusaku!! Me gusta esa pareja pero primero dejemoslos sufrir tantito (inner: eres una maniatiica ¬¬) jojo lo se XD… me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

tsuki-airen: hola grax por tu review pasado ii espeor ke te haya gustado mi capii, jeje sii son unos bakas ¬¬ a Naruto lo estoii poniendo mas lindo x ke kiero sakar sus verdaderas personalidades para ke se vea mas real (bueno eso intento con sasuke XD) me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

Tenten: HOLIZ! jeje espero ke este capii te haiia gustado jeje aunque estuvo medio loco umm pero vendrán cosas mejores jeje sii, me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

Momoko uchiha: hola no iiores iia traje la contii (inner: pero te tardaste ¬¬) pero la traje… (inner: mm como sea) aaah! Te pareces a Sasuke (inner: soii Sasuke¬¬) 0.0 eso no lo sabiia (inner: tonta¬¬) sii eres igual de malo ke Sasuke…(inner: deja de pelear con migo ii continua tu comentario) o cierto…bueno en ke me kede a sii grax por leer este capii espero ke te haya gustadoo ii habrá mas sasusaku lo prometo, me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

saku-xan : hola! Um espero ke este capii no te haiia dado flojera…sii esta un poco largo ii pesado, pero aun asii espero ke te haiia gustado0o me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

Gabe Logan: holiz gabe-chan! La verdad el capii anterior lo hice mas pequeño que los anteriores, pero por eso este lo hice mas largito ke el pasado jeje espero ke este capii te haiia gustado, bueno me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

Gotiitaaxz: gotii-chan grax por tu review anterior jeje sii los hombres son unos bakas, la verdad iio quería poner ke sasuke fuera bn malo con sakura ii neji lo arruinara todo, pero me salió alrevez XD espero ke así te guste… me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

YARELI: hooola!! Oo sabes cada vez ke kiiero firmarte se iia esta iieno tu metro T.T ke triste pero ahora te dire todo lo que teniia ke decir en kada foto…(inner: no0o0 juro ke no kerras leerlo es mucho…) oo tu calla¬¬, bueno te diire ke me encta tu metro iiespero ke te haiia gustado este capii y grax por tus reviews ke me animan muchiisimo…eto… asi me gusta tu estiilo0!! (inner: ya acabaste ¬¬) no¬¬… me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

tu esposo: grax por apoyarme sii jeje el otro capii estuvo corto ¬¬ este sii esta medio largo XD biie

VincentCullen: hola vi-chan! Jeje sii iia subii la conti (inner: si ya lo notamos ¬¬) cállate T.T perodon sii me tarde eske en este fic se me va ii se me viene miir raro la inspiración…jeje bueno aun asii grax por tu review pasado ii espero uno jeje mil besos biie biie… 

hatake-kate: kate-chan!! Grax por tu review…ke bueno ek te gusto el capii pasado…!! U sii ke no se metan con Ten ni con Sakura jojo pero vas a ver la paliza ke les dan en el torneo jojo bueno me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

lizharuno: liz-chan! Hola! Umm grax por tu reviiew los amo0o, espero no haberme tardado tanto en este capii lo bueno es ke el otro iia lo estoii empezando a hacer… bueno me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

darknest: laura –chan! ooo gaxiias!!! De vdd me encanto tu reviiew lo am0o0o sii graxias tuu si me tienes paciencia (inner: pues es la única ¬¬) oiie umm…espero ke este capii tambn te haii gustado0o0…aunque un poco loco no? bueno me despiido deja plis tu review jeje mil besos biie biie… 

Maten: hola mil besootes jeje grax por tu reviiew me encanto el diia ke nos vimos jje fue genial! Oiie umm espero tus fics eeeh! Iia fue mucho XD oo te kiiero muchiisimo nee-san (ok estoii de cursi XD) bueno perdonem despiido iia es noche XD ii no se me ocuren muchas cosas ke decirle a nadie XD! BIIE BIIE

Risamakbra: hola risa-chan! Jeje noo juro ke contiinuare mi fic… nunca dejariia un fic miio eso lo juro!! (inner: que inspirada estas) sii lo se hoii es mi dia de discursos largos (inner: o no…a ki vamos) mujuju ok me despiido espero tu review con ancias biie biie besootes 

Grisel: hola jeje no juro ke no dejare mi fic…solo ke de repente se me pasa el tiempo ii no me doii cuenta (inner: eso no es tan creíble) mm…entonces me secuestraron unos vaqueros indios extraterrestres en un rancho en el espacio y…(inner: ok eso es menos creíble ¬¬) O XD! ok me despiido espero tu review con ancias biie biie besootes 

Akai Karura: hola! Woow en tu review me subiio el autoestiima (inner: iia se cree guapa XD) jeje juro ke no tardare tanto pero aa se me va el tiempo pero ten por seguro ke nunca dejare mi fic…bueno me despiido espero tu review con ansias mil besootes biie biie 

Saiya-Winx: hola Pachi-chan muchas grax por tu review anterior jeje sii los hombres son unos bakas sii, espero ke este capi te haiia gustado y la verdad espero la contii de tu fic con ancias me encanta!!! Jeje bueno mil besootes biie biie 

mara: ho grax por tu reviiew ii no creas ke solo actualice solo por estar amenazada eeh! Jeje jeje (risa nerviosa) no broma! XD la verdad juro ke no dejare mi fic aunque este un poco muerto, pero espero ke enteste capi no me haya tardado tanto (ESPERO) bueno me despiido espero tu review con ansias mil besootes biie biie 

nena-uchiha22: bakaa!!! Happy berday! (o como se escriba ¬¬) oo sii lo subii apenas ahorita por dedicarte algo por tu cumple, espero que te la hayas pasado super mega bien te kiiero muchísimo! I a iia kiero iir! Sii sii! Jaja estoii muy emocionada pero aun asii ruega por kea mi papa ¬¬ se le habrá el corazón! ¬¬ bueno te kiiero muchiisimo (kai: iia lo dijiste ¬¬) como sea…besootes deja tu review ii perdón por no leer tus historiias es ek abiisa cuando subas ¬¬ pero ia te dejare un review en cada una XD!! Biie biie  besootes …

RAYMAR: hola grax por tuu review sii Edward ii emept puf estubiiero bn! XD aunque a jaspero me lo imaginaba mas sexy umm ¬.¬ (volviendo con lo del fic..cof cof) espero ke este capii te haya gustado (aunque pasaron muchas cosas raras XD) PERO SINO no seriia interesante XD! NO? Bueno me despiido mil besootes biie biie 

always mssb: hola!! Jeje bueno espero ke este capii te haiia gustado grax por tu review ii espero uno con ancias … aunque este capii estuvo medio loco XD!! BUENo me espiido mil besootes!!! Biie biie! 

Anira: hola ani-chan! Woo grax por tu review anterior ii sii akii esta la contii (tarde¬¬) pero conti XD! IIO TAMbn amo esas parejas sii las amo0o..en casi todos mis fics vas a ver esas parejas (en la mayoría XD) BUENO me despiido mil besootes biie biie espeor tu review con ansias 

.-nah-kuRoi-.: gomen gomen gomen!!! Noo no se ke me paso0o la verdad…te juero ke soii muy distraída pero no creí llegar a tanto soi mala gomen TT-TT pero juro contestarte el doble x ke la verdad me pase…pero habrá recompensa sii jojo lo veras (inner: no mejor no ¬¬) tu calla bueno me despiido Mil besootes biie biie  espero tu review con ansias

akemi *¬*: hooola! Sii akii te traje la contii jeje espero tu review con ancias!! Mil besootes biie biie 

Asuka Uchiha: hola asu-chan! Jeje sii iio tambn me hubiera desesperado ii los golpeo (creo que puse a las chicas demasiado pacientes) bueno de por si así son XD! BUENO EM DESPIIDO ESPERO TU REVIEW CON ANCIAS II Grax por tu review pasado mil besootes biie biie 

alexavenuz: hola!! Alex-chan! Grax por tu review espero que este capi te haya gustado aunque muy confuso no? Jeje ii no te preocupes mientras dejes tu review no pasa nada! Ii hablando de eso deja tu review plis…mil besootes biie biie … 


	7. quien es el idiota ahora!

**Mujeres en huelga**

**Dedicado: para todas las que me entendieron ii siguieron con migo arigato ne… ******

**Hola!!!, perdón perdón por la tardanza esta vez sii me pase demasiado, pero es que pensé que ya ni lo iba a escribir, tuve demasiados conflictos familiares ii psicológicos, me desanime totalmente ii me arte iia ni leía fisc ni escribía, pero después me dije ke no me iba a desanimar ii no podía dejar mis historiias así, por eso la continúe, espero me comprenda aquí les traigo la continuación…. (no mientas ¬¬) no miento (me dejaste abandonado TT-TT) GOMEN!!! …**

**-**

**-**

**- (capitulo 7) combate, ¡quién es el idiota ahora!**

-um ¿me pregunto dónde estarán los demás? Ya va a empezar la pelea-decía un rubio, sentado en una banquita junto a Hinata y un pelinegro

-si yo también-dijo el pelinegro

-umm se supone que tu tenias que ir a ver a Tenten y arreglar el problema ¬¬, pero en cambio te quedaste en el bufet comiendo pastel de chocolate ¬¬-le reclamo el rubio

-no puedo evitarlo, además era pastel y de ¡chocolate!-se justifico

-miren, ahí viene Neji-dijo la peliazul, viendo a su primo venir con paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y un poco perdido en sus pensamientos-Neji-llamo, el chico solo alzo la vista, hasta donde estaban ellos, pero no pudo evitar fulminar a una pelinegro, cosa que el noto

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-pregunto el pelinegro cuando llego el ojiperla

-no lo sé, tu estuviste ahí ¿no?-cuestiono

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto confundido el pelinegro, mientras era fulminado, con la penetrante mirada del ojiperla, pero al Uchiha no le hizo titubear ni un poco

-tú lo sabes perfectamente Uchiha, teniendo a Sakura tenias que besar a Ten…no importa-sus seguridad se fue bajando al tiempo que empezó a dase cuenta de que estaba celoso

-ya dije que eso no paso-dijo frustrado-ella está loca

-a lo mejor no hace un meso, pero si hace cinco minutos-dijo muy frio el Hyuuga. Ante esto la Hyuuga y el rubio quedaron fríos, volteando bruscamente su cabeza hasta el moreno

-¿Qu…Queee? Pero… ¿Qué? Yo…yo no

-pero Neji-ni-san, eso no pudo pasar por que Sasu…-pero la voz de la pelirosa no dejo continuar a la Hyuuga

-ya no importa Hinata…no trates de arreglarlo por favor-se escucho la voz de la chica, dolida, triste y sin ánimos…que más se podía esperar, después de que te han roto el corazón de esa manera

-pero Sakura-chan lo que pasa es que…-trato de justificar el rubio

-Naruto se que es tu amigo y lo defiendes y Hinata se que Ten es tu amiga y por eso mismo la defiendes…-levanto su vista hasta el moreno y al ver que él no le regresaba la mirada, parecía más como si quisiera decir algo, pero al ver a castaña llegar solo le quedo fulminarla. Los demás voltearon de igual manera

La castaña llego hasta ellos con paso lento, al sentir sus miradas. Pero ella la única mirada que buscaba era la de su amiga Sakura, ya que sabía que no la iba a perdonar por esto…

-¡oh! Qué bueno que ya están todos, ahora por favor síganme para ir al lugar del torneo…-dijo Taiki, llegando de sorpresa, pero al ver el mal ambiente que estaba se estremeció-vaya, siento unas malas energías de parte de todos…-comento-como sea…solo síganme-los Shinobis acataron la orden y lo siguieron, todos a paso lento y en silencio

-y… ¿Dónde va a ser el lugar de encuentro?-pregunto el rubio rellenando el incomodo silencio que había

-oh qué bueno que preguntas, será en un pequeño estadio atrás del templo-dijo algo animado

-pero atrás del templo esta la playa-dijo Hinata con duda

-exacto-al ver la cara de duda de los Shinobis suspiro-bueno lo verán cuando lleguemos-tras pasar algunos árboles, llegaron a la playa, donde había una tarima, que no se distinguía bien, porque alrededor de ella había gradas, no muy grandes, donde se sentaban todas las personas que querían ver el combate-bien, llegamos-dijo abriéndoles paso al lugar

Los Shinobis, entraron en el centro de la tarima, que era del estilo de artes marciales (estilo dragon ball z XD), en medio de esta se encontraba una ruleta gigante, con varios desafíos escritos en ella, se escuchaban los gritos de euforia de la gente, animando y a unos tipos diciendo algo como _"apuestas, apuestas…!oh! 30 más para Konoha alguien más…". _Aun lado de la rueda se encontraba un señor, no muy grande vestido de traje, el cabello peinado para atrás y con unas gafas de sol, de color negro, un poco grandes, en sus ojos; aun lado de el…los de la lluvia

-¡bienvenido a nuestro primer encuentro! ¡Soy JT y seré su anfitrión!-grito por un megáfono el señor de lentes de sol. Taiki se coloco aun lado de la ruleta-¡ahora comencemos! ¡Taiki-san haznos el honor!- el francesito, le dio un fuerte jalón a la ruleta. Que parecía que nunca se iba a detener, el público se quedo en silencio, esperando que la ruleta terminara de girar, hasta que su velocidad empezó a disminuir poco a poco…

-muy bien la ruda gira gira gira y se detuvo en…-dijo el señor de las gafas

-¡verdad o reto…!-grito Taiki, después la ruleta cambia al siguiente-o que mala suerte toco pelea hasta la muerte

-0.0-fue la expresión de los Shinobis de Konoha

-pe...pe…pero…-dijeron todos al unión, mientras el público gritaba

-muy bien denle los trajes de combate-dijo el francés a dos chicos, vestidos de traje blanco y un moño verde. Ellos solo asentaron y trajeron la ropa a los de Konoha, mientras los de la lluvia también veían sus trajes de combate.

-escuchaste bien-dijo Sakura impactada

-dijo…pelea hasta la ¡MUERTE!-grito asustada la Hyuuga

-¡chicos!-llamo la atención Taiki-por favor, tomen estos trajes de combate, cada quien ira del mismo color que su pareja, tienen 5 minutos, los vestidores están saliendo a mano izquierda…

-¿Por qué siempre están a mano izquierda ¬¬?-pregunto el rubio

-yo que se-contesto el Uchiha, mientras caminaban al vestidor de hombres

Vestidor de mujeres

Las kunoichis se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver la ropa que iban a usar

-¿Qué es esto?-dijeron al unión al ver un calzoncito de diferente color cada una y un top blanco, con una chaquetita del mismo color que el calzón, acompañado con unas vendad para pies y para manos

-no estarán pensando que usemos esto ¿verdad?-comento la castaña

-bueno queda con la personalidad de algunas…-dijo con sarcasmo la pelirosa, volteando a ver a la castaña, que esta se limito a no regresarle la mirada, mientras Hinata nerviosa cambiaba de tema

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto, al baño entraron las chicas de la lluvia ya con su ropa puesta. La chica de cabello rubio (Saly) entro como súper modelo al lugar, era alta y muy guapa, el color de su calzoncito era azul, al igual que el de Sakura. La otra chica, de cabello castaño claro, un poco más baja que la otra, de cabello chino, entro de igual manera, con el calzoncito de color blanco (Marian). La otra chica de cabello color azebache, del mismo tamaño que la rubia, entrando igual, con el calzoncito de color narnaja (Lusi)

-um, pensé que nuestra competencia iba a ser mayor, pero veo que no-dijo Saly barriendo a las kunoichis (barriendo. en mi pueblo. Es: criticar con la vista)

-hmp…no te confíes-dijo la Haruno, paso a un lado de ellas quedando a espaldas, mientras las otras la seguían

-solo te diré…que cuides bien a tu esposo, o no vaya a ser que te lo baje (baje. En mi pueblo. Es: quitar)-dijo la rubia, la pelirosa se paro después de escuchar eso, sonrió y siguió

En la tarima

Ya con los dos equipos, uno del lado derecho, Konoha y del izquierdo, Lluvia. Todos esperaron las instrucciones del comentarista JT…

-bien equipos a sus bancas y yo nombrare el color que va a participar con el otro-dijo a través de su megáfono. Los equipos se fueron a unas banquitas (estilo de beis ball) para sentarse

-bien chicos, no se pongan nervios, yo se que pueden-apareció Taiki repentinamente con un traje de entrenador un bigote falso, un silbato y unos lentes de sol negros, todos lo vieron con una gotita en la nuca

-bien equipo azul pase al frente-grito JT en medio de la tarima. El equipo azul, Sasuke y Sakura, Saly y Jonathan.

Pasaron al frente la pareja de la lluvia era perfecta en todos los sentidos de la palabra, los dos eran súper guapísimos, además parecía que si se querían ya que iban agarrados de la mano, mientras la pareja de la hoja ni siquiera podían mirarse

-bien les dire en que consta esto, el que saque primero a su adversario del ring o lo mate gana, además; es una pelea de puro taijutsu, no se permite ninjutsu ni genijutsu, está claro-dijo JT mirando a las parejas, estas asentaron-bien… ¡comiencen!

En un principio las parejas se quedaron mirando. Esto no le daba ventaja al Uchiha, ya que él en lo que se especializaba era geinjutsu, con eso ya los hubiera destruido. La pareja Uchiha esperaba el primer golpe y eso paso, Jonathan y Saly se acercaron rápidamente dándoles un golpe a cada uno en las costillas. O eso parecía, ya que el Uchiha esquivo el golpe haciendo que los dos impactaran contra la pelirosa

-¿pero qué estás haciendo?-dijo el Uchiha viendo a Sakura cubriéndose el lugar impactado-pense que eras más rápida- la chica solo chasqueo los dientes y lo miro con odio-si no puedes con ellos yo me encargare-el Uchiha corrió hasta Jonathan, sacando un kunai de su bolsa trasera. Cuando estuvo a punto de impactarlo la chica Saly lo detuvo dándole un gran golpe en las costillas y arrojándolo aun lado de Sakura

-¿Qué haces Uchiha pensé que eras mas fuerte?-se burlo la Haruno, y el Uchiha hizo lo mismo que la Haruno-esto va a ser imposible si no actuamos en equipo

-entiendo-dijo el Uchiha poniéndose de pie, Sakura lo miro con impresión-tú te quedas atrás mientras yo actúo…y no me estorbes, desacuerdo

-se ve que no entendiste ¬¬, haz lo que quieras-dijo irrita, el Uchiha corrió nuevamente hasta Jonathan, pero esta vez esquivando los golpes de la chica rubia, pero uno no lo puedo evitar e hiso que el chico se desviara.

Cuando el Uchiha estaba con la guardia baja Jonathan ataco, dándole un gran golpe en su cara impactándolo contra el suelo, haciendo un hueco. Jonathan se alejo de el unos metros y después llego Saly golpeándolo con su rodilla nuevamente en el suelo, haciendo una abertura mas grande. Jonathan, preparado para el golpe final, pero antes de que el diera el golpe, salió disparado contra su esposa, a punto de salir del ring. El Uchiha levanto la cabeza viendo a su esposa en posición de haber dado un golpe. El Uchiha se paro y se coloco aun lado de ella, la pelirosa parecía satisfecha.

-gracias-dijo el Uchiha tan bajo que apenas Sakura escucho, pero con eso aun estaba satisfecha

-¿Qué? no te escuche dijiste algo-pregunto

-que gracias-dijo un poco más alto

-¿Qué? No te escucho bien-dijo con tono de malicia

-¡gracias! Baka sorda-dijo aun más alto

-¡Baka! Mira tú…-pero no pudo continuar ya que la pareja de la lluvia se posó frente a ellos-Sasuke, yo sé que no te gusta pero... tenemos que trabajar en equipo, es lo que ellos hacen, protegerse entre si

-de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto mirándola de reojo

-eto…umm…

-cuidado-dijo el Uchiha quitándola bruscamente de su lugar, era un golpe de la rubia Saly, después esta miro al Uchiha, sonriéndole de una manera perturbadora (como si le estuviera coqueteando). La chica se acerco a él velozmente y empezaron a combatir en puro taijutsu

Mientras tanto la pelirosa se encontraba peleando contra Jonathan, este esquivando cada golpe con chacra de ella, hasta que en un golpe este al sujeto del brazo con demasiada fuerza, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. El Uchiha alejo por unos momentos a la rubia, observando lo que hacía su esposa. Jonathan la acerco a su cuerpo, mientras esta se defendía dándole golpes en las costillas con chacra en sus puños, pero Jonathan los soportaba, hasta que un frio kunai atravesó la piel blanquecina de la kunoichi, en su matriz. Sakura empezó a caer lentamente al suelo mientras Jonathan le clavaba mas kunais en su estomago, pero antes de que le clavara el ultimo en el corazón recibió un electrizante chidori, en el estomago, sacándolo bruscamente del ring. La pelirosa se percato de la ira en los ojos rojos del Uchiha, volteo ligeramente hasta donde se suponía que estaba la rubia, pero esta estaba muy mal herida, afuera del ring. El Uchiha se acerco a ella rápidamente, se incoó y le saco todos los kunais que tenía en su estomago. 40 kunais conto el moreno.

-¡Sakura! ¡Estás bien! ¡Responde!- dijo el moreno cargando a la pelirosa, pero esta no se movía

-disculpe se…señor Uchiha, no podi…a usar esa técnica-dijo JT con un profundo miedo escrito en la cara-queda descalificado…-dijo cubriéndose la cara con su brazos, esperando la reacción del moreno

-¡que me importa! ¡Donde esta un estúpido medico!-dijo eufórico mirando a su alrededor, hasta que dos señores de blanco se acercaron a ellos con una camilla en sus brazos. La abrieron, colocando a la pelirosa en ella y llevándosela a una cabañita en blanco. El moreno los siguió y el rubio se acerco a ellos-te los encargo-le dijo al rubio, mientras el moreno seguía caminando

-¡ok!-grito impulsivo el rubio-¡vamos Hinata!-la ojiperla solo acento, mirando con odio al otro equipo

-el equipo azul de Konoha fue descalificado, pero las cosas se ponen difíciles para el de la lluvia. Los próximos equipos son…-el rubio se estaba preparando, tenía el fuego muy bien puesto en sus ojos, esperaba escuchar al réferi gritar que pasara- ¡el equipo blanco!-fue en ese momento cuando el rubio cayo

-pero…pero…iba yo-dijo ahora en posición fetal, en un rincón obscuro

-bien nos toca-dijo el ojiperla parándose y yéndose al ring seguido por la castaña

-bien será la pelea con las mismas reglas por favor ¡comiencen…!-dijo JT

---

¿Dónde?, se preguntaba la pelirosa, mientras entre abría los ojos desviándolos para buscar a una personita, la cual encontró, abrió mas lo ojos para verse en una enorme tienda blanca con algunas camas alrededor, y el Uchiha en la entrada viendo los combates, parado como siempre, con su misma pose, las manos en los bolsillos y desviando su mirada hacia algún lugar. Sakura intento levantarse pero su estomago empezó a dolerle que emitió un gemido, inmediatamente el Uchiha volteo la mirada hasta ella, una mirada que nunca había visto en el, de preocupación y a la vez angustia. El Uchiha camino hasta ella y se paro justo aun lado de su cama. La Haruno lo miro sin poder decir nada y menos levantarse, sabia perfectamente que era su culpa el haber perdido…

-gomen-dijo en un susurro la pelirosa, Sasuke solo volteo ligeramente a verla

-de que…no es tu culpa ser débil-dijo con burla, anulando el ambiente pesado que tenían

-no tenias que ser tan directo…-espeto enojada tapándose la cara con las cobijas-no fue mi culpa que nos descalificaran

-entonces estabas conciente

-no podía levantarme pero escuche algunas cosas…algo como "sakura estas bien.." o algo parecido-esta vez ella lo dijo con burla

-fue tu culpa…para que eres débil…-dijo el Uchiha defendiéndose, en ese instante la Haruno se levanto furiosa, aunque con dolor y poso su mirada ante la tan penetrante mirada de el

-ahora que recuerdo estoy enojada contigo y no te hablo-eso ultimo lo dijo como niña chiquita, después se volvió a enroscar en las sabanas, cosa que provoco una risita en el Uchiha-no te rias baka

-es por el beso con Tenten…-la chica no respondió-Haruno Sakura esta celosa

-no lo estoy-dijo rápidamente, quitándose las sabanas y acercándose demasiado a su rostro, el Uchiha la miro fijamente y la Haruno con ira-jamás lo estaría de un egoísta engreído y tonto como tú, deja de hacerte ilusiones

-¿Qué? Desde que yo recuerdo yo soy la persona que amas y darías la vida ¿no?-dijo demasiado engreído

-a lo mejor lo estuve, pero ya no mas, ya me canse de ti, solo hago esta misión obligada, así que deja de hacerte el tonto…

-no lo niegues-dijo el Uchiha acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirosa, pero ella se alejo de el rápidamente

-ya te lo dije no soy tu juguete, que puedes besar y engañar y que te espera-con toda la fuerza que tuvo en ese momento se paró de la cama y se fue de la enfermería, dejando solo al Uchiha.

Sakura salió triste, de alguna manera, pero feliz porque ahora sabia que ya no caía rendida al Uchiha tan fácil, que no moría por que la abrazara o le hablara, ahora ella se sentía más libre de ese sentimiento, que alguna vez lo llamo amor. Observo la tarima ahora estaban peleando la pareja Hyuuga y la otra pareja, parecía que ambos estaban exhaustos…

-¿tienes un plan señor genio?-dijo la castaña exhausta pero con ironía

-callate de una buena vez no me dejas pensar-dijo enojado

-se supone que eres el inteligente aquí y no has pensado en un plan para derrotarlos

-de que tu no uses tu pequeño cerebrito para algo no es mi problema-dijo defendiéndose

-mira que tu…-pero fue interrumpida por un golpe que le dio la mujer en el estomago-¡ugh!-dijo mientras la maestra en armas recuperaba el aliento. El ojiperla volteo preocupado

-no te distraigas- dijo el hombre intentándole dar un golpe, pero este lo esquivo-porque huyes Hyuuga

-_no sé si este permitido hacer los puntos de chacra aquí, piro si lo hago y no lo está, estaremos fuera de esto._-el Hyuuga empezó a esquivar todos los golpes que le propiciaba el otro hombre mientras pensaba como golpearlo como Rock Lee lo haría, hasta que encontró un punto dándole un puñetazo en un punto vital del sujeto dejándolo inmóvil por unos instantes-ahora…que decías-dijo acomodándose su cabello con elegancia volteo para ver a su compañera luchar y no podía apartar su vista de ella, luchaba con elegancia, todos sus movimientos, su forma de pelear y sabia que ella llevaba la delantera, hasta que recordó que estaba enojado con ella, pero, porque. Celos. Eso era. No. No sabía que era, era la primera vez que lo sentía

-no te distraigas-dijo el hombre propiciándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, uno que te sacaría volando, pero este no lo hizo, lo dejo en ese mismo lugar con la misma fuerza-ahora conoces mi golpe _"impacto"_, ¿te dolió verdad?-esto dejo al Hyuuga sin aliento, su estomago y todo su cuerpo empezó a dolerle de una manera muy insoportable-que te parece otro-aunque el segundo impacto con menos fuerza hizo una gran herida en el estomago, casi atravesándolo, que puso al ojiperla en rodillas

-Neji-volteo la castaña preocupada, dándole un fuerte golpe a la tipa para deshacerse de ella, corrió hasta donde estaba "su genio" herido.

El chico estaba a punto de darle otro golpe al Hyuuga, pero este no lo pudo esquivar ya que sus piernas no le respondían, espero el impacto, pero nada paso, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una espalda blanca, la espalda de "su esposa"

– ¡Tenten!-dijo preocupado

-valla esto sí es amor, como te atreviste a ponerte en medio de tu esposo y yo. Aunque ese golpe te afecto mas a ti-dijo el hombre observándola, la chica tenía sus manos en su estomago, du piernas tambaleaban, tenía los ojos entrecerrados del dolor, y unas gotas de sangre le salían de su boca

-maldito-dijo el Hyuuga parándose con dificultad, pero con la ira del mundo, hiso hacia atrás a su herida compañera, se puso en pose de combate y le hizo _los 64 puntos del chacra. _el chico después de el ultimo salió volando del ring, llevándose consigo a su esposa

-¡el ganador el equipo de Konoha!-dijo JT con alegría

-espere ¿eso está permitido?-dijo el Hyuuga

-si no hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba-dijo JT orgulloso

-haberlo dicho antes ¬¬…Ten-la volteo a ver la chica aun tambaleaba pero no caía al suelo-tranquila ya ganamos

-¡ho! Qué bien-después de eso cayo, pero el Hyuuga no la dejo caer en el suelo, la atrapo y se la llevo cargando con su compañeros de equipo

-¡¿Tenten estas bien?!-dijo asustada la peliazul, acercándose a ellos con rapidez

-sí, solo necesita descansar, creo que tiene algunas costillas rotas-dijo el ojiperla, mientras tenía en brazos a una inconsciente castaña

-que bien y tu primo Neji, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto igual preocupada la ojiperla, el solo acento diciendo que estaba bien. La pelirosa se le fue acercando a ellos con un poco de dificultad-¡Sakura! No deberías pararte

-no te preocupes estoy bien-contesto con una sonrisa forzada

-Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás muy herida?-pregunto acercándose el rubio, muy preocupado

-no Naruto estoy bien, con algunas cortadas, pero nada malo-dijo mirándolo con tranquilidad para que este se tranquilizara, después el rubio suspiro, y la ojiperla solo lo miraba

-¡bueno es tiempo del último raund que lo decidirá todo!-grito por su micrófono JT-le toca al equipo…

-¡espere!-lo interrumpió una voz chillona del lado de la lluvia

-¿Qué sucede equipo lluvia?-dijo nerviosos JT

-queremos reto-dijo la misma voz de la chica, parecías ser la esposa de Jonathan

-¿Qué a dicho? ¿Reto?-repitió JT-hmm de acuerdo, tendrán ¡reto!-grito y la multitud empezó a alborotarse

-¿reto de que habla?-pregunto el rubio, de repente Taiki apareció de la nada con su mismo traje de entrenador

-es algo que solo se puede hacer en casos especiales, como empates y cosas así, en este caso tienen que pedirlo y la que piden reto escogen a sus contrincantes, así de fácil

-ah… ¡por qué no lo dijiste antes!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo con cara de fastidio

-bien…escogemos a…-dijeron la chica rubia de la lluvia junto con la castaña-Sakura y Tenten-terminaron con una sonrisa maléfica. Los chicos de Konoha saltaron del asombro y gritaron un muy fuerte y remarcado "¿Qué?"-como escucharon, las esperamos

-¿Qué vamos hacer? Sakura y Tenten acaban de pelear y están muy heridas, hay que renunciar-dijo una preocupada ojiperla

-no pueden-rápidamente dijo Taiki-si cancelas el reto es como darte por vencido en todo y lo que hayan ganado es como perderlo

-entonces no importa, competiremos-dijo Sakura caminado a la tarima

-pero no, Sakura tu estas herida-repuso el rubio preocupado

-tiene razón Sakura, yo…yo también voy-dijo la castaña liberándose de los brazos de el ojiperla y caminando con dificultad hasta donde estaba la pelirosa

-pero…-quiso detenerlas Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

-déjalas, se ven determinadas además ellas son fuertes-con eso ultimo ellas asentaron y se dirigieron al ring.

El moreno llego después de que se fueran, con las manos en los bolsillos y con el mismo andar de siempre, mirando muy fijamente el ring y a su esposa poniendo una cara muy seria al mirar a sus contrincantes, cosa que le atrajo mucho al moreno. Se sentó junto a su compañero a observar la pelea

La ojiverde y la castaña se encontraban enfrente de la rubia y la otra castaña con cara aniñada, pero esta vez las miraba con arrogancia. Cosa que prendió más el asunto. Todos quedaron en silencio. La castaña se agarraba su estomago con fuerza, como si se le fueran a caer las costillas, mientras que la pelirosa solo le temblaban un poco las rodillas. A las otras solo con algunos raspones, pero aun así se veían heridas. El réferi grito _¡comiencen!_ y ambos equipos se pusieron en posición de combate, mirándose fijamente. El equipo de la lluvia empezó a atacar lanzando kunais y shurikens, mientras las otras las esquivaban con facilidad, corriendo alrededor de ellas. Sakura se adelanto con suma rapidez a propiciarle un golpe a la rubia pero esta lo esquivo haciendo que la pelirosa hiciera un enorme hueco en el ring, dejando impactados a todo el público.

-que fuerza, pero ¿crees que podrás con esto?-dijo con arrogancia la rubia, haciendo unos sellos, después de esos sellos su cuerpo empezó a verse gelatinoso-te reto a que me golpes-la pelirosa solo chasque los dientes y fue a propiciarle un muy fuerte golpe, peor la baba de el cuerpo de la chica hizo que la mano de la pelirosa se quedara a torada

-pero ¿Qué diablos?-dijo intentando sacar su mano, la rubia solo reia-esto debería estar prohibido

-claro que no, no lo dice en el manual, muy bien ahora el golpe especial. Marina-llamo la rubia a su compañera, esta acento y se acerco a ellas con mucha rapidez, sosteniendo 4 kunais en cada mano. La pelirosa intento zafarse, pero su intento era inútil. Ya estaba por llegar pero un kunai en medio de ellas la detuvo.

-creo que se olvidan de mi-dijo la maestra en armas con su pergamino gigante en manos- y esto no es nada-invoco sus armas y de eso hizo un torbellino que las acorralo, para esto Sakura salió rápidamente. Las armas se detuvieron y apuntaron a ellas, después impactaron las armas contra las chicas de la lluvia. Pero un "puf" las cambio por agua, saliendo de tras de la castaña. Pero antes de que ambas le dieran un golpe, las dos salieron volando del ring, por un muy fuerte golpe con chacra de la pelirosa.

-creo que se olvidaron también de mi-dijo la pelirosa acomodándose su guante-por cierto, ya sabíamos que los besos que nos dieron fueron sus esposos transformados

-pero…como si ustedes…-reclamaba la rubia-tu…estabas herida

-nos creyeron estúpidas, no por nada somos las mejores kunoichis de Konoha-dijo la pelirosa con soberbia, haciendo que la castaña y la ojiperla sonrieran. Después de este último comentario el público estallo en gritos-además, soy ninja medico, la mejo…

-ganador equipo ¡¡KONOHAAAAAAA!!-grito JT, mientras el público seguía alterado

-tu sabias que fingían-le dijo el Hyuuga al pelinegro

-no 0.0-contesto-pero no lo digas ¡ok!

**Continuara…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, prometo que dentro de dos semanas tendrán el otro oo un pokiitito mas x ke tengo ek ponerme al corriente con el de trauma voy a ser que!, espero que tambn lean ese jeje, perdón nuevamente la tardanza pero iia se los explike, espero me comprenda espero sus reviews**

Gabe Logan: hola muchas gracias por tu reviiew sii sasuke iia se dio cuenta jeje…espespero tu review con ansias ii ke sigas leiiendo mi historeiia mil besootes biie biie 

tu esposo: hellow esposo0!! Gracias por el apoyo simpre mil besootes!!! 

tenteeeen-4: hola ten-chan! Gracias por tu reviiew, iio tambn me pondriia mal sii veo a el chico ke me gusta besándose con mi amiga jaja pero en este capii iia se aclaro to0do…espero tu review con ansias!! Mil besootes biie biie 

Giuli-Uchiha93: holaaa! Ups perdón siii me tarde pero como iia dije mis problemas! XD! ESPEOR TU REVIEW ii comprencion XD! Tambn ke te aiia gustado el capiitulo jejeje….bueno mil besootes biie biie 

Asuka Uchiha: hola jeje creo que en este me tarde mas Xb, bueno akii vez ke en mi fic todo se soluciona, asii ke iio pienso que tambn tu problema amoro0ro siiene solución jeje, (perdóname por emterme XD) (_NO no la perdones¬¬)_CALLA!! Jeje bueno espero tu reviewcon ansiias mil besotes biie biie 

Samantha Granger Phantom: holaaa samii-chan!! Espero ke te haya gustado mi capii, sii a mi tambn me empezó a gustar el sasusaku, antes me caian mal pero ahora no se…son tiernos XD!!! Bueno espero tu review con ansias mil besootes  (perdona la tardanza!)

Saiya-Winx: hola pachi-chan…sii la verdad nunca había visto la pareja de susuten…eso es raro jajaj oo perdón la tardanza! jeje creo ke iia lo repetii mucho, espeor tu review ii muchas gracias por tu review!! Jeje intentare no tardarme lo juro (no jures sii no puedes) no enseriio… (aha! Bueno mientras ella sigue con sus esperanzas me despido por ella) no0o0 eso me toca a mii (ok ok¬¬) bueno biie biie mil besootes 

.-loli18-.: hola!!! Em muchas gracias por el review…sii iia todo se desenredo pero aun asi van a pasar muchísimas cosas mas jejeje….sii iia se me ocurrieron (solo falta que lo escribas baka ¬¬) sii eso voii….como deciia espero ke me sigas apoyando en ese fic, por ke me encantan tus reviews jejeje me despiido un gran besootes…espero tu review plis biie biie 

nena-uchiha22: nena!! Grax por tu apoyo0o0o0o i love u!!!! espero ek sigas leiiendo prometo iia ponerme a leer bn los tuiios oo de hecho iia los leiia pero no e firmado0 XD!!! Te ado0o0orooooo….mil besootes!!!

RAYMAR: hola!! Bueno espero ke las cosas ya se hayan aclarado en este capii, pero van a venir mas conflictos mujujuju! Espero tu review ii tu apoyo0o mil besootes….oo iia vi a el actor de james el de crepúsculo ii esta bn guapó0o0o!!! aunque en la película sale bn raro0o Xb!! Bueno me retiiro mil besootes biie biie 

tsuki-airen: ho0ola tsuki-chan!! Oo muchas gracias por tu review jejeje sii se les armo feo a los ninjas pero ahora iia esta todo areglado (bueno casi todo) vendrán mas cosas!!! Jojojo…(uii ke mala ¬¬) sii lo se (era sarcasmo ¬¬#) aah! No me lo imaginaba XD!! ESPEOR TU REVIEW CON ANSIAS! BIIE BIIE besootes 

Nitzume-Uzumaki: hola peke-naruto0o0o ke lindo iio kiero un hermaniita…pero no tengo un hermano mezo0 XD!! JAJA SII to0do lo ke tu dices va a pasar pero un pokito mas adelante cuando las chavas se pongan difíciles…jeje eso sii te lo aseguro, el romance no va a faltar para el prximo capii habrá muchiisimo sasusaku ii naruhina…bueno se enteraran de algo ke pensábamos que ya no0o…ups hable de mas jejeje…espero tu review con ansiias jeje bueno mil besootes biie biie 

lupita-chan: hola lupii…(es lupita ¬¬) jeje XD! Ok perdón te cambie el nombre jeje. Que bueno ke te gusto mi fic, espero que este capi tambn te haya gustado0o…i perdón por la tardanza jeje de verdad no me kiero volver a tardar, bueno espero tu review con ansias mil besootes biie biie 

Momoko uchiha: hola momo-chan!! Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo jeje…jajaja peinado de cacatúa…no lo puedo superar eso em divierte….jeje creo ek después de esto sasuke se va a enojar XD!!! ( kien no0o…son bien infantiles ¬¬) haii el maduro (pues sii) mira ke…(calla continua con el comentario) ok ¬¬ a sii en ke estaba…a espero tu review con ansias, me encantan tus review jeje mil bersootes…biie biie 

YARELI: hola espero ke este capii te haya gustado, jeje ii ke bueno ke en este cpaii iia se arreglaron algunas cosas…pero solo pokas…jejeje, pero cuando se besen sasuke ii sakura de adevis en mi fic va a ser mas boniito eso te lo garantizo0o0o jejej bueno espro tu review mil besootes biie biie 

Sakuritta Uchiha: bueno hola jeje iia lo continue…tarde pero lo continue jeje espero ke te haya gustado0o, gomen por la tardanza…pero…amm me perdí en el sendero de la vida (ni kien te lo crea ¬¬) jejeje espeor tu review con ansias mil besootes biie biie 

Grisel: hola muchas gracias por tu review jeje sii entiendo luego se te va la inspiración ii mas si piensas en otras cosas…me gustaría leer un fic tuyo…tratare de no tardarme lo prometo, espero tu review con ansias jeje bueno mil besootes biie biie 

LUCIANAMI: hola!!! Bueno akii te traje la contii…jeje bueno un poco tarde…creo ek demaciado0….emmm ….iia nos e ke decir…bueno continuo…gracias por tu review, epero en este capi tambn tener un review tuiio mil besootes!!! 

lizharuno: hola Liz-chan!!! Jeje ke bueno ke te gusto el capii anterior…espero ke este te haya gustado por igual, pero espera el otro…vendaran muchísimas sorpresas!! Mujuju….espero tambn tu review con ansias mil beso0o0otes….biie biie  (tambn tu comprencion ii apoyo0)

mitzuki-chan!: hola!!! Jeje la unión de las chicas no se acaban!!! Sii unidas jeje…gracias por tu review espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo0o0o, perdona la tardanza de verdad gomen, espeor ek no dejes de leer mi historia!!! Mil besootes ke estes bnnn biie biie 

Aliciajm: jees ii te parecieron astutos los de la lluvia espera a los de la arena jejeje….esos siia vana estar difíciles…a sii hola jejeje XD!....BUENO espero ke te haya gustado mi fic!!! Espero tu reviiew con ansiias mil besootes biie biie 

alexavenuz: haii alex-chan milgracias por apoyarme!! D verdad!! Jeje espero eke ste cpai te haya gustado igual mil besootes…espero tambn me apoiies en esto0o0o…tambn espero tu review (esperas muchas coas pedinche ¬¬) jeje goemn XD!!! BUENO mil besooo0ootesss tkm biie biie 

hiNAru abúrame: hola!!! Jeje ke bueno ke te gusto el capi anterior, espero que tambn te guste este…sii, bueno muchísimas gracias por tu reviiew, perdona la tardanzaa de verdad gomen…bueno me retiiro0o0o mil besootes biie biie 

**sii se me paso alguien gomen…soii mui distraída…solo háganmelo saber plis…XD! Para los ke se kedaron una sorpresita del otro capii….**

**-pero si los dos nos gustamos por que no…-dijo la chica con algunos sollozos en su voz, no lograba entenderlo, el rubio solo la miraba, aunque no a los ojos no tenia el valor**

**-porque…creo que yo amo a otra persona….-ante esto el rubio aparto su vista por completo, mientras escuchaba los sollozos aun mas fuertes de la ojiperla….**

**Como0 les kedo el ojo0o!!! reviews onegaii ******


	8. cruel

Mujeres en Huelga

Holaaa! Bueno este no tengo una muy buena excusa, mi lap se daño jeje cosas que pasan en la vida ii se borraron muchas cosas ii bueno saben la historia a volver a escribir…(sii claro excusas ¬¬) ES VERDAD TT0TT

-

-

Bueno aquí les vengo con este capii que se llama:

_Cruel…_

En el capitulo anterior:

-nos creyeron estúpidas, no por nada somos las mejores kunoichis de Konoha-dijo la pelirosa con soberbia, haciendo que la castaña y la ojiperla sonrieran. Después de este último comentario el público estallo en gritos-además, soy ninja medico, la mejo…

-ganador equipo ¡¡KONOHAAAAAAA!!-grito JT, mientras el público seguía alterado

-tu sabias que fingían-le dijo el Hyuuga al pelinegro

-no 0.0-contesto-pero no lo digas ¡ok!

Las dos quedaron suspirando del cansancio, pero más que nada una de ella, si la castaña que tuvo que fingir que ya no le dolía absolutamente nada, hasta que no lo soporto, se empezó a retorcer del dolor en el estomago que tenia

-Ten ¿estás bien?-pregunto la pelirosa acercándosele muy alarmada. La acomodo en una posición que pudiera curarla

-si…no te preocu…pes-respondió con dificultad, mientras Sakura la curaba

-diablos tienes rotas casi todas las costillas, ¿porque no me dijiste nada?-pero no respondió la chica, ya que quedo dormida (o desmayada). Todos los demás corrieron hasta ellas

-¿Están bien? Qué buena batalla, me hubiera gustado pelear ¿Por qué no pelee? Esto ha de ser una conspiración contra mí, o ¿me tendrán miedo? O….

-cállate dobe, deja que contesten una de las preguntas ¿no?-dijo el moreno irritado

-hai ¬¬

-¿Cómo esta Tenten?-pregunto la ojiperla

-se pondrá bien, pero no se moverá por unos 2 días o menos-respondió la pelirosa que aun seguía curándola

-¿y tu Sakura, como estas?-pregunto nuevamente la ojiperla

-¿yo? Estoy bien, cuando deje la enfermería me cure yo sola, no tenía heridas tan graves, no te preocupes

-¡MUY BIEN HECHO CHICOS!-Taki llego gritando muy feliz, con su traje de entrenador-me hacen sentir orgulloso TT-TT-esto último lo dijo llorando de la felicidad, cosa que hiso que a todos les saliera una gotita en la nuca-buaaaa, que feliz soy-seguía llorando-pero-cambio su voz-esto es solo el principio, los demás retos serán aun más fuerte y no solo físicos sino también mentales, ¿creen estar preparados?-los pregunto como si prácticamente los retara, cosa que hizo sonreír a todos y responder con un fuerte…

-¡hai!

-qué bueno que entendieron pasan a la siguiente ronda, hoy tienen el día libre, hagan lo que quieran, o recupérense, por que mañana vendrá la siguiente ronda, aunque yo también les recomiendo ver las peleas de los demás para ver con quienes se enfrentan. Pero por el momento descansen. Esposos de Tenten-llamo Taiki

-¿sí?-respondió

-¿puedes llevar a tu esposa a su habitación?-le pidió el entrenador, el ojiperla solo acento, se acerco a ella, la cargo suavemente entre sus brazos y se fue a en dirección a las habitaciones

-bueno, los dejo me tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles y unas cosas más… ¡adiós adiós!-dijo desapareciendo rápidamente

-qué raro es-susurraron todos

-me gustaría ver contra quien nos enfrentamos-dijo el rubio-pero…primero quiero comer, me muero de hambre

-yo también, vallamos al bufet-dijo la pelirosa

Los demás asentaron y se fueron del ring hasta el bufet, donde Naruto se atasco de comida (más que nada rameen). Terminaron de comer y se quedaron todos en silencio en la mesa

-bien ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Sakura

-primero que nada quiero que me aclaren algo-dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a Sakura-¿Cómo que fingían?

-jeje bueno, al principio cuando, Sasuke me beso y Neji a Ten nos sentimos confundidas, peor después reaccionamos, así que planeamos que Tenten dijera lo de que "Sasuke besa mejor que Neji" porque sabíamos que nos seguían y nos espiaban

-¿cuándo lo plañeron?-pregunto el rubio

-en un momento en la noche cuando mandamos a dormir a Sasuke y a Neji afuera, todo era parte del plan-dijo esto último sonriendo

-hmp…con que nos engañaron-dijo el pelinegro

-pensé que el más grande genio de toda Konoha se iba a dar cuenta de eso, pero ya vi que no eres tan genial…-dijo con arrogancia. El pelinegro se paro tirando algunos vasos y platos, levantando bruscamente a Sakura de la muñeca, pero esta le dio una cachetada-ya te dije que no me trates así, ¡no soy tu muñeca que puedes hacer lo que quieras con migo!-después de esto ella se fue corriendo sin dirección alguna…

-Sasuke-teme ¿Qué te sucede? Porque eres tan cruel con Sakura-grito enojado el rubio

-no lo sé-contesto-no trato de ser cruel con ella, es solo que…-no pudo continuar, corrió a perseguirla…

-¡argh!, como odio que la trate así-mascullo el rubio, la ojiperla solo se le quede viendo-bueno ¿Que quieres hacer Hinata?

-amm, no lo sé podemos ir a cambiarnos al cuarto y después a la feria-comento

-de acuerdo eso me gusta-dijo emocionado el rubio, los dos se pararon de la mesa y caminaron al cuarto, un poco separados.

En el transcurso se encontraron a ese rubio muy parecido al Hokage, Hinata solo lo saludo de lejos con la mano y este le respondió el saludo, cosa que hiso que el rubio lo fulminara con la mirada y se llevara a Hinata de la mano muy rápido hasta su habitación. Entraron a la habitación…

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto la ojiperla

-¿Qué fue qué?-pregunto el rubio

-bueno, ¿Que ya no puedo saludar a nadie más?-pregunto con burla la chica, mientras escogía ropa para cambiarse

-no, pero es que ese chico me trae mala espina-contesto el cambiándose en el baño, revisando en su mochila y vio algo muy peculiar en ella, después recordó. –Hinata ¿Ya puedo salir?

-espera dos segunditos…ya-el chico salió con su mochila en mano, con su vista en su mochila-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto al rubio que seguía desviando su mochila

-bueno…es que, tú estabas enojada con migo y la verdad no sabía porque, a lo mejor hice algo que no te gusto y bueno…quería compensarte-dijo el rubio buscando algo entre sus mochila, haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara y quedara petrificada por completo-toma-de su mochila saco a un osito de felpa, muy pachoncito, era el mismo osito que el que había visto en la feria, el osito panda

-Na…Naruto…eto-_ no puedo creerlo, el me está regalando algo ¿a mi?_-la peliazul se le acerco tomando el muñeco-gracias-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y tomando el muñeco de felpa-pero no estoy enojada contigo, sino que…bueno fue un plan entre Tenten Sakura y yo, porque…tu Naruto-trago saliva pero estaba decidida-tu me gustas-dijo muy bajito

El rubio la contemplo por unos momentos, la verdad no se lo esperaba, sonrió por unos momentos y hablo

-tú también me gustas-dijo-pero…no de esa manera-desvió su mirada, la chica quedo petrificada, de alguna manera lo sabia pero tenía que preguntar

-pero si los dos nos gustamos por qué no…-dijo la chica con algunos sollozos en su voz, no lograba entenderlo, el rubio solo la miraba, aunque no a los ojos no tenía el valor

-porque…creo que yo amo a otra persona….-ante esto el rubio aparto su vista por completo, mientras escuchaba los sollozos aun más fuertes de la ojiperla

-lo…lo entiendo, gomen creo que fue muy apresurado-dijo conteniendo sus lagrimas, el rubio la volteo a ver preocupado, mientras esta le dio la espalda y salía rápidamente de su habitación. El rubio solo suspiro.

--

En el cuarto de a un lado se encontraba una castaña reposando serenamente en su cama. Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, volteando a sus lados para ver donde estaba, pero aun lado de su cama se encontró, a un lado de ella, profundamente dormido, recargado aun lado de sus piernas Neji; la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, tan tranquilo, sin mandar, sin su ego, sin su arrogancia, pero aparte de todo eso, aunque lo negara, ella lo seguía amando. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, le acaricio su cabello, que está completamente desordenado ante la pelea, pero un movimiento del ojiperla hiso que esta quitara su mano y fingiera estar dormida.

El ojiperla se levanto con pereza, volteando a ver a su "esposa", enfrente de él, dormida. El chico no puedo evitar dejar de verla, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, sus chongos bajos casi se le caían, así que el desato su cabello, pensando que con eso iba a descansar mejor, pero después no pudo dejar de acaríciele el cabello. Después de su cabello empezó a recorrer con sus dedos sus mejillas, hasta sus labios, se empezó a acercar levemente al rostro de la kunoichi. Ella sentía su respiración demasiado cerca de su cara, entre abrió sus ojos y vio a su compañero de equipo demasiado cerca de ella.

El ojiperla dudo, alejo su cara nuevamente y se sentó en la cama-_pero ¿qué me pasa? Iba a ¡¿besarla?!_ –pensó preocupado

--

-¿Qué se cree ese imbécil? Después de lo que le dije, de que no era su juguete, ¿Por qué me sigue tratando así? Lo detesto…-grito muy enojada la pelirosa, estaba sentada atrás de un árbol, aun lado de las escaleras que conducían al templo del agua

-hola-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, cosa que hizo que saltara y gritara del espanto

-a eres tú, ¿Qué quieres Jonathan?-pregunto muy fría la pelirosa

-jeje que linda eres-ese comentario hiso sonrojar a la pelirosa-jeje te ves enojada

-se nota-dijo con sarcasmo, el chico se sentó a un lado de la pelirosa

-lo que digo es que si ¿tuviste algunos problemas con tu esposo?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-solo un poco, no es que importen-dijo desviando la mirada-_¿Por qué la desvié? ¿A caso me puse roja?-_pensó tocándose sus mejillas, después le devolvió la mirada-y ¿por qué te importan mis problemas? Tú tienes esposa

-¿A si? bueno eso se puede arreglar, en realidad yo no la amo-el chico se fue acercado muy lentamente a la cara de la ojiverde, mientras ella se hacía para atrás, pero una mano en medio de ellos lo paro, los dos voltearon a ver quién era, la pelirosa no se espero a ver a esos ojos negros llenos de ira, con su seño fruncido, fulminando al otro pelinegro

-lo siento, pero creo que ya te había dicho que no te metas con mi esposa-dijo el moreno con enfado

-así, no lo había notado, pero parece que tu no la amas-comento con aire de superioridad Jonathan

-claro que la amo, así que deja de estar entrometiéndote-esto último lo dijo parando a Sakura de la mano y aferrándose de su cintura-adiós-le dio la espalda y camino por el bosque con su esposa

-_¿pero qué diablos fue eso? Ni siquiera pude decir nada_-¿Qué fue todo eso? Te va a crecer la nariz por decir mentiras-dijo la pelirosa. El Uchiha se paró en seco, burlándose de su comentario, la chica solo frunció el seño ante su burla

-no es completa mentira-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿a no?

-no, la verdad es que…-ya no puedo decirle nada, sus ojos hablaban por él, no podían dejar de mirarse, era algo mas, será que ¿el frio y calculador Sasuke se había enamorado? Aunque eso también podría ser mentira. Después el morenos desvió la mirada

-es que ¿Qué?-dijo por fin

-olvídalo-dijo soltándola y yéndose por otro camino

-espera, no te entiendo-camino más rápido para alcanzarlo-primero que si y después que no y ahora si ¿de qué se trata?

-¿de qué hablas?-decía caminando más rápido, la pelirosa lo paro jalándolo del brazo, se quedaron quietos por un momento, sin decir nada. El color del cielo empezaba a cambiar. Se podía decir que eran las 5 de la tarde. El more volteo hasta ella, la contemplo por unos momento, su cara estaba llena de intriga-solo dejemos lo así ¿quieres?

-¡NO!-grito-dime de una buena ves que sientes por mí, ya me arte de ser la niña tonta que te persigue sin ser correspondía…yo…yo la verdad ya no sé si te amo-dijo, aunque no analizo bien sus palabras, pero aun así no se arrepentía, era la verdad. El Uchiha seguía con su misma mirada fría de siempre, pero esta vez algo había cambiado, ahora sonreía-¿Por qué sonríes?

-dijiste que me amas ¿no que ya no?-al pelirosa se sonrojo de vergüenza y a la vez de ira

-no cambies el tema, eso ya paso, pero aun así…quiero saber ¿Qué sientes por mí?-la pelirosa lo miraba a los ojos directamente, no temía a lo que le fuera a decir, podía aceptar lo que fuera, ¿o no?. La mirada del moreno se hacía más penetrante, empezaron a acercarse, como si fueran sus miradas imanes, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos (aunque no era mentira), como si nada de lo que paso antes hubiera tenido importancia ahora

-yo…-corto el silencio el pelinegro, pero aun cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que la o pelirosa sentía su aliento sobre sus mejillas

-¡Los encontré!-grito Taiki apareciendo aun lado de los dos, cosa que hiso que se separaran al instante-saben que en ese bosque no pueden estar, es peligroso, si hubieran ido más adentro…Quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado…-el francesito observo la expresión de ambos-¿interrumpí algo?-los Shinobis solo negaron fuertemente con la cabeza, un poco sonrojados-a bueno, entonces vámonos de aquí, festejaremos un poco en la noche su victoria ¡vámonos!-dijo jalando de los brazos a los Shinobis

-¡kampai!-gritaron todos al unión, levantando sus vasos. Se encontraban los Shinobis de Konoha reunidos en la habitación de Naruto

-bien hecho muchachos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes T.T –esto último lo dijo con cascadas en sus ojos, los demás rieron con una gotita en su nuca-bueno chicos tiene que descansar ya que mañana será la siguiente ronda-los demás asentaron con la cabeza

Taiki los observo por unos momentos, ninguno parecía tener muchos ánimos, cada uno tenía una expresión triste o confundida en sus rostros.

-chicas-llamo el francesito, esta voltearon a su llamado-podrían dormir todas en un a recamara, es que esta noche quisiera hablar con sus esposos-ellas asentaron aunque con una gran duda

-espera, antes quisiera hablar con Sakura-llamo el rubio, el Uchiha lo miro pretendiendo que no le importaba, la pelirosa acento. Ambos Shinobis salieron del cuarto, se quedaron lejos de las puertas, pero aun el pasillo de Konoha. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos-emm

-Naruto-llamo la ojiverde-sé lo que paso con Hinata, ella me lo conto

-a enserio, bueno yo…

-sé lo que suceded y lo que vas a decir, pero yo no puedo…yo sé perfectamente que te gusto pero yo no puedo…

-eh ¿de qué estás hablando?-la paro-yo no te iba a hablar de eso, ya quedo en el pasado, te iba a decir algo del teme (Sasuke)

-a-dijo-perdón pensé que…

-no, Sakura mejor dejémoslo así, aunque yo quiero saber si es verdad lo que siento-dijo acercándosele muy rápidamente, la tomo de los hombros con demasiada fuerza para que esta no escapara, juntando sus labios con los de ella, esperando sentir, tan siquiera algo, o que se le puedan aclarar por un momento los sentimientos, ¿Qué sentía por Sakura? Y los mas importante ¿Qué sentía por Hinata?

El beso no duro mucho ya que la ojiverde lo alejo rápidamente

-pero ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!-pregunto enfurecida, no lograba entender los sentimientos de los chicos, ¿Cómo podían agarrar y besar a quien se les antojara? Eso en parte era molesto

-¡lo siento! Gomen, no me pegues-eso ultimo lo dijo poniendo sus manos en forma de defensa-solo quería…solo quería saber si aún seguía amándote-la ojiverde abrió sus ojos como plato, ¿amando? Se pregunto. No esperaba que el sentimiento de Naruto hacia ella siguiera-yo pensé que ya te había olvidado pero ver al teme tratándote de esa manera y tu permitiéndolo me pone muy furioso, pero también ver a Hinata saludando a otro, me enferma-la manos de rubio formaron puños de ira, apretándolos más cada vez que hablaba-me siento un tonto, ahora si gran dobe

-no Naruto-Sakura abrazo al rubio, el verlo de esa manera la ponía muy triste también a ella, no era costumbre verlo así, le dolía ya que también él era su amigo. El rubio, trastornado solo correspondió el abraso

-arigato Sakura, ahora se ya lo que quiero-dijo en un susurro

Pero no obstante, no eran los únicos en ese lugar, alguien desde lo lejos los miraba, o al menos algo así, ya que las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos no le permitían distinguir bien. Sosteniendo el osito de peluche, Hinata se fue de ese lugar, le dolía, ya que lo que representaban ellos era que Sakura lo había correspondió. Aunque no alcanzo a escuchar nada, eso pensaba.

Hinata entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Tenten esperándola. A la llegada de la ojiperla la castaña se sorprendió, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia ella y abrazarla, la otra chica no se pudo contener y soltó en llanto mientras su amiga la consolaba dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda…

-bueno Taiki ya nos tienes aquí que es lo que sucede-pregunto enojado el Uchiha

-relájate mi mal humorado amiguito del bosque, deja que llegue el otro-dijo dulcemente Taiki, pero eso asusto a los otros

-¿amiguito del bosque?¬¬

-o mira ya llego el rubiecito-dijo Taiki evitando la pregunta del moreno

-hola-dijo el rubio sin animos

-bueno ya que están todos es hora de ponernos serios-dijo fijando su mirada en los chicos y poniendo una mueca de chico serio y malo-es hora de empezar con un nuevo plan

-¿un nuevo plan?-pregunto el Hyuuga muy interesado- ¿para las batallas? O a lo mejor ¿para nuestro próximo encuentro?

-no tontito eso es lo de menos –dijo sonriendo y poniendo pose graciosa, los demás cayeron al suelo muy al estilo anime-el nombre del plan se llama ¡conquista!-volvieron a caer al suelo-he notado que la relación con sus esposas no es muy buena así que tienen que ponerle mucho empeño, ya que ellas ya lo intentaron una vez

-ridículo-dijeron los dos geniecitos al mismo tiempo

-o pensé que los más grandes e importantes ninjas de Konoha podrían completar esta pequeña misión pero ya veo que no son lo suficientemente capaces…muy triste-les dio en su punto débil…su orgullo

-aceptamos-dijeron rápidamente al unión

-yo también-dijo el rubio con emoción. Aunque aun no aclaraba bien sus sentimientos quería ver qué pasaba…

Continuara…

**Ok no pensé este a sido el mas corto por que el otro viene un poquito mas largo jeje, intentare no tardarme mucho en el otro capii espeor sus firmas ii perdón si hoy no devuelvo firmas pero quería subirlo ya o sino me iba a tardar mas pero podre a los nombres de le las personas que em dejaron la vez pasado, y prometo que para el otro capii sii devolveré firmas jeje bueno biie**

setsuna17

Gabe Logan

-me

00ana00

blamusa

Pau-chan22

night-death

Samantha Granger Phantom

ETOLPLOW-KUN

Al

Momoko uchiha

mich3litha-Uchiha-neko

alexavenuz

sugeisy

grisel

RAYMAR

XxLeSLy HaRuNoxX

nena-uchiha22

Maten

lizharuno (tokaiia XD)

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Crystal Butterfly 92

always mssb

Denishitaz

Princces-Zelda (TE COMENTARE DESPUES CON UNO EXTRA LARGO, KAI DICE KE LERO LERO SI ME MOLESTA ¬¬)

athena-kikyo

yinxy_ale

Aleja Uchiha!

Rosybeth

HiiRuKii-cHaNn

-Yessi Uchiha-

ARIGATO A TODAS!!!

Adelanto del otro capi:

-y la siguiente prueba es…-decía JT girando al rueda nuevamente, nuevamente todos los Shinobis estaban mirándola con desesperación….-callo en ¡¡verdad o reto!!-el publico estallo en gritos pero los Shinobis cayeron al estilo anime

Frimas onegaii!


	9. verdad o reto? o tal vez verdad! 1ra prt

Mujeres en Huelga

Alohaaaaa!! Bueno jeje se ke me tarde demasiado, sii ii ke pensaron ke iia no lo iba a continuar jeje pero no0 prometo0 actulizarlo lo mas seguido ke pueda iia ke acabaron las cosas oo mas bn asuntos ke no tenia concuido0s iia ahora estoii feliz como lombriis!!! Jeje bueno0 akiie sta mii contii….

-

- ¿**verdad o reto? O tal vez ¡verdad! 1ra parte**

Ya era el otro día, Taiki como siempre, fue a despertarlos muy emocionado…

-arriba, arriba ¡chicos! Ya es hora, además tienen que despertarse temprano para efectuar su plan-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, después sintió como una almohada se le acercaba rápidamente y la esquivo- muy gracioso Naruto¬¬ pero ya es hora, quiero verlos muy presentables

-brf…arf..ñam-se escuchaban los quejidos de los Shinobis levantándose

-bueno iré a despertar a las chicas, recuerden muy bien presentables, chaito- después de eso se escucho un pequeño portazo

-ahora sí, como diría Shikamaru…que problemático¬¬-dice Sasuke parándose de su cama y buscando ropa en el closet de Naruto

En el cuarto de las chicas, entro Taiki muy sigilosamente…

-chicas-dijo en un susurro, pero no respondían-chicas-susurro nuevamente- ¡CHICAS!-grito con un megáfono en mano, haciendo que despertaran cayéndose de su cama

-de donde saco el megáfono-se quejo Sakura

-la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién le dio las llaves de cuarto?-se quejo aun mas Tenten

-bueno, bueno ya basta de quejas. Ayer hable con sus esposos y parece que hoy les tienen una sorpresa-dijo con ojitos brillantes

-en…enserio-dijeron las tres muy ilusionadas

Aunque de alguna manera les pareciera imposible a las chicas. Por favor Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuuga eran las personas mas frías e insensibles que existían y Naruto simplemente era un bobo, como podía ser posible, bueno aunque Taiki lo decía con mucha seguridad, tal vez sería cierto.

-bueno me voy a salir para que se cambien en paz, aunque apúrense por favor que tienen que desayunar y después irse a la nueva pelea, adiós-dijo Taiki, después se salió muy rápidamente de el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-vaya que es raro-dijeron las tres en un susurro

Las kunoichis vieron imposible el que algo pasara, pero con lo que paso ayer aun les quedaban esperanzas, aunque para una chica solo iba a ser un día más en el que iba a sufrir y sentirse sola. Hinata no creía posible el que Naruto la llegara a amar algún día. El perder la esperanza con alguien que amas, es lo más triste y eso era lo que por ahora ella estaba sintiendo.

Taiki estaba muy impacientado en el pasillo esperando los ninjas de Konoha, caminaba como león enjaulado esperando a que llegaran, quejándose de su tardanza (solo llevaban 5 minutos)

-donde estarán, llevan 5 minutos, ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardar?-se quejo

-tranquilo Taiki ya estamos aquí-dijo Sakura a un lado de el, haciendo que el francesito saltara del susto

-¡oh! Sakura no me espantes. Espera. Tengo que verlas bien-se quedo por un momento observándolas, pero sin expresión alguna-eto…quisiera hacerles una pregunta… ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SE VISTIERON COMO SI FUERAN A UN SIMPLE COMBATE?!

-por que a eso vamos a un combate-se justifico la pelirosa. Taiki se puso en un rincón obscuro diciendo en voz baja _"¿Por qué a mí? Ilumina a estas bobas por favor madre"_-estamos presentes ¬¬-dijo Sakura

-como sea vámonos, los chicos nos esperan en el buffet-dijo reponiéndose muy rápidamente

Caminaron hasta llegar al buffet en el jardín, donde se veían todas las parejas enamoradas comiendo felizmente, excepto por una mesa, donde se encontraban 3 chicos solos comiendo con sueño y asqueados por tanto romance a su alrededor. Taiki se les acerco rápidamente, dejando a las chicas atrás.

-bien chicos a ver déjenme verlos –nuevamente Taiki se quedo sin expresión-puedo hacerles una pregunta chicos… ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SE VIENERON VESTIDOS DE GALA SI VANA COMBATIR?

-tu dijiste que nos vistiéramos decentes ¬¬-se justifico Sasuke. Mágicamente el lugar donde se encontraba Taiki se obscureció por nubes negras diciendo en voz baja "_¿Por qué a mí? Ilumina a estos bobos madre"_-estamos presentes ¬¬

-bueno como sea, las chicas ya viene y tienen que darles estas flores y un beso en la mejilla-dijo el francesito reponiéndose nuevamente, entregándole una rosa a cada uno y guiñándoles el ojo

-pero…

-nada de peros ahora me voy, suerte-dijo el francesito interrumpiendo al Hyuuga, yéndose a esconder en los arbustos de aun lado

Sus esposas se iban acercando, esto de verdad era un fastidio, pero tenían que hacerlo ya que Taiki los observaba y aparte si se daba cuenta de que no eran esposos de verdad los descalificarían. Las kunoichis se acercaron, los chicos se pararon cuando las vieron llegare, cada uno sonrojado con su flor en mano. Los dos cubitos de hielo llegaron a sus esposas como robots

-t…toma am…amor-dijo el Hyuuga con un deje de molestia en el rostro, aunque de alguna manera no le molestaba, la castaña lo recibió, aunque sonrojada le sonrió

-_demonios, Neji lo hizo ahora tendré que hacerlo yo_-pensó el Uchiha-Sakura, amm, nena-_demonios no se me ocurre nada, nunca había hecho esto…_

-¿para mí? Gracias Sasuke eres un amor-dijo Sakura quitándole la rosa de la mano y oliéndola, Sasuke volteo la cabeza sonrojada, como era posible que lo hiciera con tanta naturalidad, valla que sabía fingir, pensaba Sasuke

Naruto se acerco tímido a Hinata, como le iba a dar la cara después de a verla rechazado el día pasado, sabía que haber hecho eso era una tontería pero en realidad, en ese momento, no sabía cómo responderle. Naruto seguía en sus pensamientos que no sintió como Hinata ya estaba en frente de ella

-Naruto-dijo la chica sin timidez, con un sonrisa y levantando al cara, el rubio levanto la mirada para verla y se dio cuenta que algo diferente había en ella, ya no estaba tartamudeando, bueno el sonrojo de sus mejillas ya parecía permanente en ella, pero había algo mas…-me tienes que dar la rosa-dijo entre dientes y susurrándole al rubio

-¿Qué?-la miro confundido sin lógralo entender

-la rosa-dijo nuevamente entre dientes

-a…que…o cierto si jaja am toma…-Naruto estaba muy nervioso no sabía exactamente por que

-¡hay que tierno!-exclamo Taiki con corazoncitos en los ojos-bueno pero es hora de irnos al concurso o la prueba espero que sea concurso-dijo el chico caminado en dirección al lugar

-Taiki ¿el lugar del evento será en la playa igual?-pregunto el Hyuuga

-no daa…como piensas que va a ser en el miso lugar, hay ignorantes-exclamo el francesito disgustado

-o perdona mi ignorancia ¬¬-susurro el portador del byakugan con molestia

Los Shinobis siguieron caminando al lugar de evento; bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaba la pequeña feria donde se encontraba una tarima ubicada en el centro del lugar

-¿no me digas que ahí va a ser el lugar donde vamos a pelear?-pregunto nuevamente el Hyuuga

-bravo Neji creo que hoy bienes muy inteligente, es obvio, tonto-dijo el francesito con cara de "estas ciego o ¿qué?"

-o perdona otra vez mi ignorancia-dijo ahora aun mas enojado-_estúpido francesito-_pensó frustrado

Los Shinobis caminaron hasta el escenario en medio de la feria, donde los esperaba el otro equipo de parejas, al parecer eran de la hierba, si lo sabían por sus bandas, pero había algo peculiar en ellos, algo que no habían visto en las demás parejas…eran ancianos, bueno no tanto, pero si se le veían las arrugas, y parecían muy acaramelados. A comparación de nuestros Shinobis, que ni siquiera de la mano venían.

-¿pelearemos con lo rucos?-pregunto susurrando el rubio a su compañero moreno

-eso parece, ya que son los únicos aquí-contesto

-¡bienvenidos sean todos a nuestra segunda ronda del día de hoy, soy JT anunciando desde el centro de la feria!-grito emocionado JT, como si lo estuviera presentando a televisión mundial- ¡les presentaremos a nuestros contrincantes…en esta esquina los de la hierba!-eso lo dijo como todo un réferi de lucha libre. Los de la hierba aparecieron con poses ridículas y extrañas, (sin descontar el hecho de que eran ancianos) gritando como locos

-¿Qué demonios con eso?-comento el Uchiha

-¡¡en la otra esquina….lo de Konoha!!- grito nuevamente como réferi de lucha, los Shinobis salieron con cara de WTF? Sin poder hacer pose, excepto Naruto que salió haciendo su típica pose de ninja. Los demás lo vieron con cara de "estás loco¬¬"

-¿Qué? Era el momento perfecto y no iba a dejar que ellos nos ganaran en pose –se justifico el rubio

-¡bueno! Ahora giraremos la ruleta, para ver que le depara a los ninjas-grito nuevamente JT llamando la atención de todos-Taiki…asnos el favor-el francesito llego y giro con fuerza la rueda

-y la rueda gira gira gira gira y se detiene en… ¡matanza a cuchillazos!-todos pusieron cara de 0.0, pero nuevamente paso a la otra casilla-a no, hum que triste, es ¡verdad o reto!-comento decepcionado.

El publico estallo en gritos, los de Konoha aun seguían con la misma cara de: 0.0, pero se les paso cuando uno de los ancianos de la hierba hablo

-hey tu niñito-llamo señalando a el rubio y a él pelinegro, que voltearon-si ustedes…tengo que decirles algo-dijo el anciano de cabello negro con si fuera un secreto de gran intriga, los chicos solo lo miraron con cara de fastidio, el anciano de cabello negro se les acerco lo suficiente como para rebasar su espacio personal-van a perder-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio con intriga

-que van a cof cof-el anciano empezó a toser de manera perturbadora

- anciano ¿estás bien?-pregunto el rubio preocupado, tocándole su espalda

-hey tu ¡aléjate de mi esposo maldito gay!-grito una ancianita de cabello negro golpeado a Naruto y dejándolo en el suelo

-¿gay?-repitió Naruto confundido tirado en el suelo-¿¡oiga anciana pero qué demonios le pasa?!-grito el rubio recobrándose nuevamente

-no vuelvas a tocar a mi esposo-dijo la anciana muy exaltada.

-tranquila amor ya paso-dijo el anciano recobrándose de la tos.

-bueno empecemos- llamo la atención Taiki con una caja en sus manos, donde la ajito-ahora el lider de cada equipo pasara a escoger un papelito, equipo de la hierba pase a su lider-de ese quipo paso el anciano de la tos con pose de malo.

-bien pasare yo-dijo orgulloso el rubio, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-de que estás hablando tarado yo soy el líder-dijo el Uchiha con superioridad.

-estas ciego Uchiha yo soy el líder, soy el mayor-ahora se metió el ojiperla, empujándolos donde el Uchiha y el rubio no se quedaron atras hasta formar un pelea estilo caricatura, todos contra todos.

-¡basta! son unos niños-grito Sakura separándolos-pasara una mujer porque somos más maduras.

-muy bien pasare-dijo la castaña con entusiasmo.

-espera, ¿Por qué tu?-reclamo la pelirosa-yo fui quien los paro.

-si pero sigo siendo la mayor y la mas responsable-se defendió

-¿tu? ha no me digas, por eso has estado haciendo berrinche por un tipo cuando no te hace caso para salir-dijo enojada la pelirosa

-bueno al menos no sigo enamorada de el mismo tipo que traiciono a todo el mundo y sigue sin hacerte caso-dijo la castaña con mas ira. Sakura se sintió ofendida pero ambas sabían que era cierto, aunque eso no las detenía.

- ¡ah! Al menos yo…

-¡basta!-las detuvo Taiki-Hinata-chan pasa por favor-la chica acento con la cabeza mientras los demás la miraban con rabia-bueno ya que tenemos a los lideres les explicare las reglas…tienen que cumplir todo lo que se te diga depende si les toca verdad o reto. Le reto que elijan será para todo su equipo y tienen que cumplirlo el tiempo requerido. En esta cajita tengo los papelitos que dicen verdad o reto, los lideres que son los primeros en pasar sacaran un papelito y deberán cumplir el desafío que les ponga el otro equipo y para saber que dijeron la verdad, bueno tenemos a nuestros especialistas-dijo con risitas tontas- Eso es todo. Ahora ¡empiecen!

-primero las damas-dijo el anciano con un deje de seductor, la chica bajo la cabeza de la pena y metió su mano en la caja agarrando un papelito, lo saco a la luz y lo leyó

-re…to-pronuncio tímida la ojiperla, el publico estallo en gritos después de eso, Hinata reacciono dando un brinco

-bien señor Fun elija su reto para la bella jovencita-dijo por el micrófono JT

El anciano tardo un poco en decidir su reto, hasta que una cara de maldad opaco su rostro y una pequeña risa erizo la piel de la portadora del byakugan

-ya que es una bella jovencita, y no me gustaría que se lastimara mucho su bello rostro….yo…-tardo un poco en contestar pero su rostro malévolo aun lo tenía presente-mi reto es que cada uno pase 5 horas encadenado a sus esposo-grito, el público no sabía si gritar o reir, así que solo aplaudieron.

Las acaras de los ninjas de Konoha no pudieron hacer más que una expresión de inconformidad y de: 0.0

-corazoncito, pero este no es un reto-algo inconforme

-tranquila terroncito, no viste a esos chicos, obviamente se ve que los casaron a la fuerza para venir-dijo el anciano con su cara expresando la maldad pura…

-vien empesaran el reto y serán encadenados con esposas en lus muñecas para que no se separen-dijo JT el presentador- y claro que observados por sus contrincantes…

-esto tiene que ser una broma-reclamaron Sakura y Tenten al unión, mientras les ponina sus cadenas, ya bastante tenían con que tuvieran que fingir ser esposos ¿Y ahora esto?

-¡BIEN PUEDEN IRSE! Los veremos en 5 horas-grito JT y rápidamente los espectadores se fueron dejándolos solos.

La expresión en cada uno de los ninjas era diferente, sasuke solo miraba hacia otro lado para no tener que escuchar los reclamos de Sakura, Neji se frotaba la cien con una mano para relajarse un poco, Naruto tenía una péquela sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno vamos a comer- dijo Naruto frotándose su estomago- ¿vienes Hinata? Bueno en realidad no te queda de otra jeje, digo en realidad, em…

-claro Naruto-respondió la chica con una sonrisa, Naruto le correspondió la sonrisa y caminaron en dirección contraria a donde estaban los demás.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba el buffet al aire libre, los meseros estaban apenas poniendo los platillos de comida, así que decidieron esperar a que terminaran de hacer la comida sentándose en una mesa para cuatro personas. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, Hinata tenía su cabeza baja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, como siempre.

-_no puedo creer, 5 horas con el pegado, ¿Cómo demonios iré al baño?_ ,_además de todo es que el preferiría estar con Sakura que con migo-_pensó la chica desanimada, aun estaba sensible por haber llorado la noche anterior, pensó que ya no tenía mas lagrimas en sus ojos pero, no puedo evitar que brotaran algunas.

-Hinata-llamo el rubio llamando la atención de la ojiperla, ella levanto la cara secándose rápidamente sus lagrimas y contesto

-am…si, ¿Qué sucede?

-yo…tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo el rubio muy serio

-¿_importante?, ¿Será que me vio cuando lo vi besándose con Sakura? _–pensó perturbada

-es que en relidad, me puse muy feliz cuando me pusieron contigo se esposos, pero de alguna manera me sentí muy extraño cuando pusieron a Sakura con Sasuke, no entendía por qué, pensaba que Sakura era parte de mi pasado…-se quedo por unos segundos callados, eso dejo impactada a la portadora del byakugan así que aprovecho ese silencio para hablar.

-no hables mas Naruto, yo sé lo que sientes, se que aun la amas y no vas a poder dejar de amarla, yo lo entiendo, además no tienes que darme explicaciones si en realidad no estamos casados-Hinata hiso un esfuerzo enorme para tratar de sonreír, pero no lo logro, una lagrima broto de sus ojos, humedeciendo las mejillas carmín de la ojiperla.

-no eso…

-no, Naruto-lo interrumpió-yo los vi…los vi besándose la noche pasada-Naruto quedo atonito ante eso-pero yo Naruto…yo siempre te he amado y no porque sientas lastima por mi tienes que intentar consolarme…

-¡No! ¡Escúchame!-grito, haciendo que toda la gente volteara a ver-entendiste mal, ¡lo que paso es que estaba confundido, por que cuando tú te me declaraste pensé que amaba a Sakura! Pero…-aun gritaba

-¡PERO QUE! ¡DIEME!-grito la chica parándose de la silla, eso probo un leve susto en el rubio, ya que nunca la había visto gritar, pero el aun así levanto de sus silla poniéndose a la par con el rostro de sus esposa.

-en ese beso descubrí que Sakura…

-¡LA AMAS! ¡LO SE!-continuo gritando e interrumpiéndolo

-¡NO…TE AMO A TI!-grito y se lanzo los labios pálidos de su esposa para besarlos. Los ojos de la ojiperla casi se le salen de su cuerpo.

Pero al final cerro sus ojos y continuo el beso, ese que tanto anhelaba, con que soñó mas de una noche, su primer beso. Terminaron de besarse se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, pero fueron interrumpidos por los aplausos de los que estaban ahí, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la parejita.

-De repente se me quito el hambre- comento el rubio divertido, pero observo que la cara de su esposa estaba hacia abajo-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado observando que había lagrimas en sus ojos-¿Por qué lloras? ¿no te gusto? ¿Beso mal? bueno solo le he hecho 4 veces… ¿es por mi?

-no tonto-dijo secando sus lagrimas y alzando su rostro, que reflejaba una hermosa sonrisa-estoy muy feliz-Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado ante esa hermosa sonrisa, se acerco aun mas a ella, la tomo del rosto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo más intenso en la chica.

Bueno por ahora aquí dejo el capito viene la segunda parteee!!! Sii que va a ser de otra parejita!! Que pasaraaa??? Bueno ahora sii vengo muy inspirada pasaron mis problemas sin sentido ii iia no me tardare en poner los demás capitulo0s!! yeah!! Bueno como ya estoii un poco anciosa por subirlo lo podre contertar los reviews pero sii me dejan en este contestare todiitito0s!!! MUC|HAS GRACIA SPOR LOS QUE ME APOYARON EN LA CONTINUACION DE MIS FICS!! LOS KIERO0!! En especial: nena-uchiha22 grax tkmmmmmmmmm!!!

missclover

Gisela

Gabe Logan

alexavenuz

MilfeulleS

ETOLPLOW-KUN

RAYMAR

Carol

kyo nakamura

amemizu77

Itsuke-Hyuuga

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Pau-chan22

HikaRi Kisu

-me

always mssb

-Yessi Uchiha-

Denishitaz

*-_shinofan_-*

XxLeSLy HaRuNoxX

AinhO_HarunO

Nitzume-Uzumaki

athena-kikyo

hinata tifarchy


	10. verdad o reto? o tal vez verdad! 2da prt

Mujeres en huelga

Aloha!! Wo0o0ow de verdad muchiismas gracias por los reviews yo pensé que no iba a tener ninguno…estoy muy conmovida grax TT-TT ….(huy sii me muero de la felicidad) de verdad?? (No en realidad) oiie ¬¬…bueno…en este capii se verá muchas cosas que de verdad me la saque de la manga jeje…espero les guste …..(No lo creo) a ti no te dije ¬¬

En el capitulo anterior

-la prueba será verdad o reto-grito JT

Los jóvenes Shinobis de la aldea de Konoha se quedaron ahí, Naruto se fue con Hinata y ocurrieron cosas extrañas…(el amo0r!) pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás?...

**¿Verdad o reto? O tal vez ¡verdad! 2da parte**

-buaaaa, tengo sueño-bostezo el Hyuuga-vamos a dormir

-¿Qué a dormir? ¡No! Vamos a caminar-reclamo la castaña

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Siempre nos desvelamos y nos levantamos temprano, quiero dormir un poco-se quejo el ojiperla, aunque también pareció más como una orden.

-no puedo creer que sea tan débil de condición el joven Hyuuga-se burlo-yo pensé que podías aguantar más-eso fue prácticamente un reto

-piensa lo que quieras, pero yo no soy un débil y vamos a caminar, así que camina-Neji jalo su brazo con brusquedad para hacer andar a su compañera, caminaron en dirección contraria donde se encontraba la parejita sobrante.

La pareja Hyuuga caminaron por parte de la feria entre los juegos de destreza, algunos le empezaron a atraer, más los juegos de tiro al blanco, ya que sabía que era muy buena y podía ganar cualquier peluche que quisiera, pero esta vez haría que otra persona se lo ganara por ella.

-Neji quiero ese peluche-ordeno señalando un lindo oso morado

-tú puedes ganártelo fácilmente-dijo fastidiado, ella era mucho mejor que él en tiro al blanco, además se moría de sueño y estaba arto de tanta gente y pruebas estúpidas como esta de estar encadenado a una mujer pedinche, mandona, orgullosa y vengativa, si sabía perfectamente que lo hacía apropósito por venganza o solo por molestarlo, cualquiera de las 2 lo estaba logrando-

-pero se supone que eres mi esposo y debes darme lo que quiero-se justifico la castaña

-en eso tiene razón-se metió el dueño del puesto

-usted no se meta-dijo el Hyuuga fastidiado

-deme 3 por favor-dijo una voz a un lado de ellos, Neji y Tenten voltearon al unión sorprendiéndose al ver a…

-¿Kankuro?-pronunciaron al unión la parejita

-hola-saludo el controlador de marionetas

-aquí tiene joven, dígame ¿Le va a ganar algo a una linda jovencita?-pregunto el dueño del puesto con intriga-ya que no todos son tan caballerosos

-¡no se meta!-dijo nuevamente el Hyuuga molesto

-jeje si tal vez-dijo el castaño, que ese día se encontraba un poco diferente a como se ve siempre, no tenia las extrañas rayas de su cara que lo hacían ver muy diferente a lo normal, diferente atractivo, ni siquiera venia con su su traje típico con su gorrita, hoy bestia más normal, con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera del mismo color pero con un símbolo en medio de color morado con blanco.- ¿Tenten?

-hola Kankuro-contesto sonriente la chica

-¡wow! No esperaba verte aquí ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-um no me quejo mucho jaja -respondió entablando una pequeña conversación con el

-_¿Qué demonio? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? Que yo sepa jamás se habían visto en la vida más que en los exámenes chunin-_pensó extrañado el Hyuuga, pero el primer kunai que dio en el blanco despertó al Hyuuga de sus pensamientos.

-¡bien le di!-celebro el controlador de marionetas, la castaña aplaudió ante la hazaña-va el segundo –el castaño se concentro en el blanco, lanzo con fuerza el kunai dándole en el blanco-¡BIEN!-celebro nuevamente

-muy bien señor, el próximo y podrá elegir cualquier cosa de ese puesto-dijo animado el dueño del local-y dárselo a una linda chica, porque me imagino que usted si es un buen esposo-tiro la pedrada al Hyuuga.

-de acuerdo eso me anima-nuevamente el castaño se concentro en el ultimo blanco que quedaba, lanzo con fuerza pero no pudo darle al blanco, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de ahí-¡Oh! ¡Demonios! Me faltaba poco

-bueno, al menos hiciste el intento, toma una flor dásela a alguien especial-dijo conmovido el dueño del local

-claro, muchas gracias-contesto Kankuro recibiendo la flor

-huy que mal, bueno se la darás a tu esposa ¿no?-comento la castaña

-ya que, en realidad yo quería ese osito morado-dijo desilusionado el castaño-pero bueno al menos tengo algo bueno para ti-el castaño miro a Tenten a los ojos y le entrego la rosa, bajando su cabeza como si le entregara un anillo de compromiso. Tenten se sonrojo un poquito, hace muchísimo tiempo que ningún hombre la trataba bien.

-gra….gracias-tartamudeo

-_¿pero este que le pasa? ¿Qué demonios se cree? Yo soy su esposo, o ¿Qué demonios pensé?-_se torturaba mentalmente el Hyuuga

-¡uuuh!-se metió el dueño del puesto con tono de burla-te la están bajando

-¡ya dije que se calle!-grito el Hyuuga

-Neji-llamo la castaña-vamos a caminar con Kankuro-el chico solo acento molesto y siguió a la castaña, ya que no le quedaba de otra-y bien, cuéntame ¿Que paso después de esa misión?

-_¿misión? ¿De qué demonios hablan?_-pensó el Hyuuga que iba caminando atrás de ellos, como su guardaespaldas.

-jajaja debiste haberte quedado, fue muy divertido-contesto emocionado el castaño

-hubiera querido pero tenía otra misión así que me tuve que regresar muy rápido

-bueno a la próxima que estés aburrida, sabes que puedes venir

-claro-respondió alegre

-un momento-llamo el Hyuuga parándose haciendo que también Tenten al estar encadenado a él se detuviera-¿de qué misión están hablando? Yo no la recuerdo-_yo siempre he estado en todas las misiones con Tenten-_pensó

-obviamente no la vas a recordar, tu no estabas, fue una misión secreta-dijo misteriosa

-¿secreta? Normalmente no me ocultas misiones-se quejo el ojiperla

- realmente nunca te cuento nada-se defendió

-un momento, no se pelen por eso-intento calmarlos el castaño

-¡Tú no te metas!-gritaron al unión

-jaja cualquiera diría que son tal para cual, o que están casados-se burlo el castaño, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada lo dedujo de inmediato-¡ESTAN CASADOS!-grito sorprendido-debí haberlo sospechado, por algo están aquí

-bueno algo así-contesto la castaña-pero si tu estas aquí significa que tu también estas casado

-algo así-contesto-supongo que estamos en las mismas

-bueno no le prestes atención a Neji, hay que seguir-sugirió la castaña dándole la espalda su respectivo esposo

-de acuerdo-contesto el castaño haciendo lo mismo que Tenten.

Neji se sentía rechazado, ignorado y de alguna manera enojado. Decidió no caminar y jalo con fuerza su muñeca hacia atrás haciendo que la kunoichi de chongitos callera y respectivamente haciendo que el Hyuuga callera también a un lado de ella.

-pero ¿Cuál es tu problema?-se quejo enojada la castaña, poniéndose en pie rápidamente, claro siendo auxiliada por Kankuro-no puedo creer que estés siempre de gruñón y…

-¡cállate! –grito interrumpiendo a la castaña, que tenía fruncido el seño y su rostro lleno de ira

-sabes que, ya estoy harta de estar de estar junto a ti fingiendo ser tu esposa y también de estar encadenada junto a ti-dijo la chica rompiendo las esposas con toda su fuerza

-pero ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo el Hyuuga extrañado

-lo que ves-arrojo las esposas al suelo, y le dio la espalda su esposo-vámonos Kankuro-dijo jalándolo del brazo y yendo en dirección contraria al Hyuuga, que se quedo boquiabierto.

-¡bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!-grito el Hyuuga después de recuperarse de de su impresión-al fin que no me importa-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero paro repentinamente al escuchar una vocecita aun lado de él…

-¿_Qué demonios estás haciendo?-_apareciendo un angelito en su hombro derecho-¿_vas a dejarla ir?_-siguió diciendo el angelito vestido con una toga blanca y una arpa en sus manos

-creo que de verdad estoy enloqueciendo-dijo Neji asustado al ver al angelito en su hombro

-¡_es tu esposa!-_grito nuevamente el angelito-¡_ve por ella!_

-**no le hagas caso a este ridículo de vestido-**rápidamente apareció un diablito en el otro hombro del ojiperla-**mira amigo, esta chica es una arrogante, orgullosa, gruñona y mandona ¿para que la quieres?**

-_deja de estarte metiendo en esto-_ordeno el ángel enojado

-**mejor tu vete niño con vestido**-se burlo el diablito

-ok basta, esto se está poniendo extraño, en primera yo soy el que decide lo que se va a hacer, no ustedes, yo-dijo el ojiperla señalándose a sí mismo, y para los ojos de los demás hablando solo, haciendo que atrajera la atención de todos a su alrededor-voy a ir a donde yo quiera-fue la última decisión del Hyuuga caminado a donde lo llevaron sus piernas

-----

Unos minutos después Neji se fue a comprar un helado, pero no porque le apeteciera sino porque Kankuro y Tenten se encontraban sentados en la banca de enfrente…

-_pensé que no ibas a seguirlos_-dijo el ángel apareciendo nuevamente en el hombro derecho del ojiperla

-no los estoy espiando solo fue una coincidencia, quería un helado y ellos estaban ahí-se defendió susurrando

-_si claro ¬¬ Ni siquiera te gusta el helado_

-tranquila Ten, no pienses en él, es un idiota-dijo Kankuro haciendo que el Hyuuga volteara hasta donde están ellos

-si lo sé, pero es que no puedo dejar de estar tan…tan… ¡aaah!-dijo enojada la castaña, Kankuro solo sonrió al comentario y a lo graciosa que se veía enojada

-¿¡Ten!? ¿Desde cuándo hay tanta confianza para que la llame de ese modo-susurro enojado el Hyuuga

-_¿Por qué te pones tan celoso?-_pregunto el angelito que aun seguía en su hombro

-no estoy celoso, solo no me agrada que la llame como si la conociera de toda la vida, ni siquiera yo le he llamado así y llevo casi toda mi vida junto a ella-se quejo el Hyuuga

-_mira se mueven_-llamo el angelito

-no me importa, que vallan a donde quieran-dijo el Hyuuga haciéndose el indiferente

---

Unos minutos después vemos al Hyuuga que se encontraba en el puesto de algodones de azúcar, no era porque le apeteciera uno sino que Kankuro y Tenten se encontraban en el puesto de enfrente comprando una manzana de caramelo, sonriendo y divirtiéndose.

-_¿Por qué aun sigues espiando a Kankuto y Tenten?-_dijo el angelito nuevamente en su hombro

-no los espió, es obvio que quería un algodón de azúcar y ellos curiosamente están enfrente de mí-se defendió el Hyuuga nuevamente

-son 7.50-dijo el dueño del local de los algodones, distrayendo al Hyuuga de hablar solo, extendiendo su mano para que le pagara

-a si claro-dijo sacando el dinero de su billetera y entregándoselo-aquí tiene

-oye chico-llamo el dueño del puesto- es muy extraño que espíes a una señora casada y mucho menos que hables solo

-en primera ella es ¡MI esposa! (Resalto el MI) Y en segunda a usted que le importa-se defendió el Hyuuga gritando provocando que atrajera la atención de la gente, en especial la de Kankuro y Tenten. El Hyuuga bajo su cabeza y la oculto con el algodón se azúcar y huyó de ese lugar.

-¿ese era Neji?-pregunto extrañada la castaña

-no, no lo creo, que aria él con un algodón de azúcar que yo sepa a él solo le gusta lo agrio jeje-se burlo el controlador de marionetas

-si supongo que sí-dijo la castaña con duda, pero decidió que fuera lo que fuera no le iba a afectar

-¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar?-dijo Kankuro, la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y siguieron su camino

---

En otro lugar de la feria, aun lado de un bote de basura se encontraba el Hyuuga, sentado con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza y torturándose mentalmente, diciéndose "_tonto, imbécil_" y pegándose con su puño en la cabeza…

-demonios, ahora si se han de haber dado cuenta que los seguía-dijo frustrado el Hyuuga

-_así que si los seguías, ¡ha! Yo lo sabia-_dijo orgulloso el angelito que apareció repentinamente en su hombro.

-yo…no… ¡aaah! De acuerdo, si los estaba siguiendo, feliz-grito el Hyuuga haciendo que un gato se le quedara viendo con cara de: 0.0-demonios hasta los gatos piensan que estoy loco

-_y no los culpo, en primera estás hablando solo y gritándole a tu hombro y en segunda estas siguiendo a una chica que podrías ir por ella fácilmente y decirle que la amas…_

-yo…no sé qué me pasa…aunque no puedo permitir que siga con ese sujeto-se levanto de su lugar decidido a ir y arrebatarle a ese tipo a su esposa

-**¿de verdad quieres ir a estar encadenado toda tu vida?-**dijo el diablito que apareció en el hombro izquierdo de el Hyuuga

-_tú no te metas_ –dijo enojado el angelito

-**ti cállate gay con vestido**-dijo burlón el diablito

-_por última vez es una toga, ¡TOGA!..._

-¡basta!-llamo el Hyuuga interrumpiendo la pelea de ambos-ya les dije que yo soy el que decide, no ustedes yo, y yo voy a hacer lo que me plazca

-_pues date prisa porque tu chica se esta yendo en dirección a los dormitorios con el chico de la arena_ –dijo el angelito con indiferencia

-demonios debo darme prisa-dijo el chico siguiendo a la actual pareja escondiéndose cerca donde pudiera oírlos pero sin que pudieran verlo

-Oye Ten-llamo Kankuro

-que sucede-contesto

-¿Aun tienes ese colguije que te di?-pregunto

-a claro, está en mi habitación, ¿Por qué?

-a es que quería verlo, ¿podemos ir por él?-pregunto con un deje de seducción en su voz, el cual la kunoichi no noto

-claro-contesto con inocencia

-esa tonta no se da cuenta de las intenciones de ese enfermo-susurro el Hyuuga enojado

-_tal vez no, o tal vez si_-dijo el angelito con indiferencia aparente-_¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?_

_-_yo…no me importa, que hagan lo que quieran

---

Nuevamente encontramos al Hyuuga afuera de los dormitorios, viendo a la parejita entrando a su cuarto…

_-pensé que no los ibas a seguir_-dijo el angelito apareciendo nuevamente en el hombro del Hyuuga

-yo no los estoy siguiendo solo quiero entrar a mi cuarto-se defendió

-_entonces entra_-insistió el ángel

-no…porque… ¡no te importa!-dijo enojado el Hyuuga

-_claro ¬¬_

-maldición no veo nada-dijo el Hyuuga parándose a un lado de la puerta donde podía escuchar pero no ver

-_ajam…-_llamo el ángel-_te recuerdo tu línea sucesora_-dijo pero el Hyuuga no captaba-_ ¡el byakugan!_

_-¡_oh! Claro-el Hyuuga hizo sus posiciones de mano y terminado con la posición para hacer el byakugan, dirigiendo su vista a el dormitorio

--dentro del cuarto—

Se encontraba Tenten dejando su rosa en su cama y buscando en su bolsa el colguije que le había dado Kankuro hace mucho tiempo. La castaña se sentó en su cama al ver que no podía encontrar nada en su bolsa.

-yo se que lo deje por aquí-dijo la castaña buscando en su bolsa hasta que lo encontró-por fin lo encontré, mira Kankuro-dijo la chica enseñándole un bonito colguije en forma de cruz con una serpiente alrededor, lleno de brillantitos, que le daban un toque mágico.

Kankuro, sin decir nada se fue acercando a ella muy lentamente.

-que pasa Kankuro-dijo Tenten extrañada de que no le conteste.

Kankuro llego hasta donde se encontraba Tenten, sentada en la cama, de alguna manera se veía tan provocativa que nadie podía controlarse al verla sentada en una cama. Kankuro lanzo su rostro contra el de ella, pretendiendo besarla, pero la chica por impulso se hizo para atrás quedando acostada en la cama y Kankuro en sima de ella.

--fuera del cuarto—

-¿pero qué le pasa a ese imbécil?-dijo furioso el Hyuuga

-_ dime Neji ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?_ –dijo el angelito

-no lo sé…-contesto el Hyuuga sin despegar la vista de el cuarto y sin despegar el oído de la puerta

--dentro del cuarto—

-pero ¿Qué haces Kankuro?-dijo extrañada la castaña y sin poder zafarse de él, ya que Kankuro las sostenía con mucha fuerza contra la cama

-¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?-dijo Kankuro por fin-lo que paso la ultima vez

--fuera del cuarto—

-¿ultima vez? ósea ¿la misión que tuvieron?-se pregunto Neji, formando con fuerza puños en sus manos

--dentro del cuarto—

-yo…si lo recuerdo-dijo al fin la castaña volteando su cara hacia un lado

-nos besamos hasta no poder mas, lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-cuestiono el controlador de marionetas, la chica solo acento desilusionada-recuerdo muy bien ese día, venias muy enojada de una pelea con el Hyuuga y una noche que nos quedamos vigilando juntos paso lo que paso…

-si lo sé…-dijo la castaña interrumpiéndolo-no sigas por favor

-dime Ten ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?-la castaña no contesto, siguió enfocada en sus pensamientos, recordando con claridad esa noche

-sabes, no me importaría ser tu consolador esta noche-le susurro el controlador de marionetas

--fuera del cuarto—

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso esa noche? Hay no, ósea que Ten y Kankuro….

-_en vez de hacer conclusiones precipitadas, porque no entras y lo averiguas-_insistió el ángel

-de acuerdo, aquí voy-dijo el Hyuuga desactivando su byakugan poniéndose de pie y decidió a entras, abrió las puertas de cuarto con fuerza, haciendo que las miradas de los Kankuro y Tenten se posaran en el. Después de ver la escena de ellos dos, cerró las puertas de el cuarto quedándose afuera…

-_imbécil pero ¿Qué demonios haces?_-grito el angelito exasperado-_entra nuevamente  
_-si, si claro, esta vez no me acobardare, porque…a Tenten…yo…la…quiero…la quiero solo para mi…-dijo el Hyuuga si haberse dado cuenta de que ya había abierto la puerta nuevamente

-¿Neji?-dijo extrañada la castaña

-demonios porque siempre parece que hablo solos-susurro el Hyuuga, luego reacciono sobre a lo que venía y puso su mirada fija en ellos, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kankuro, levanto su puño acomodándole un buen gacho a la cara del castaño, haciendo que callera de la cama y estrellándose con los ventanales del cuarto-aléjate de mi esposa-dijo Neji con decisión en su voz

-hm… ¿tu esposa? No me hagas reír, se perfectamente que fue obligado y que en realidad no la amas, lo sé porque ella me lo conto todo esa noche-eso prendió al Hyuuga, saltando encima de él y dándole golpes continuos al rostro de el castaño

-no me importa lo que paso antes o lo que sentía, lo que ahora siento es más fuerte por eso…-no puedo continuar al ver que Kankuro paro uno de sus puños

-¿lo que sientes ahora dices? Eso es una tontería, entonces no te importa si la hiciste sufrir o no, solo te importa lo que sientes ahora, tu eres el que no se la merece, eres un egoísta, yo estuve ahí para apoyarla-esta última palabra la dijo gritando y dándole un golpe en la quijada, haciendo que el Hyuuga callera de encima de él.

-Neji-susurro preocupada la castaña

-yo…lo sé…se que la hice sufrir mucho, lo sé perfectamente, sé que no me la merezco y que debería de odiarme, pero al menos yo no me aproveche de ella-dijo parándose y dándole otro golpe a Kankuro-eres un maldito depravado pervertido-Kankuro se paro rápidamente y le dio otro golpe a el Hyuuga pero ahora en el estomago, dejándolo sin aliento y haciéndolo caer al piso

-yo no la obligue a nada, aparte yo se que la puedo hacer más feliz que tu-preparo su puño para darle otro golpe pero fue prado por unas manos que sostenían su brazo

-¡basta!-dijo la castaña

-tú no te metas-dijo moviendo su brazo con fuerza, aventándola contra en ventanal. El Hyuuga al ver a su amada tirada, activo su byakugan con ira, se levanto muy rápido, demasiado que ni siquiera el controlador de marionetas pudo verlo, para cuando reacciono el Hyuuga estaba tomando con fuerza el cuello del castaño alzándolo y dejándolo sin respirar

-puedes hacerme lo que quieras a mí, decirme lo que quieras, hasta golpearme, pero nunca, nunca te permitiré que le pongas una mano a Tenten y te salgas con la tuya-dijo aun mas enojado, con el típico carácter y palabras frías de un Hyuuga

-n..no…bas…basta…-dijo con dificultad

-Neji-llamo la chica con la preocupación bien puesta en su rostro, el chico se calmo al verla, soltó al castaño que dio un gran suspiro para recuperar aire y sosteniendo su garganta del dolo

-largo-dijo el Hyuuga bajando la mirada a donde se encontraba Kankuro, el chico subió su rostro y quedo atónito ante la mirada acecina del Hyuuga, se paro rápidamente y antes del salir del cuarto dijo:

-esto no se quedara así-después de eso salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando solos a Neji y a Tenten.

Tente se levanto del suelo lentamente, Neji dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado, para no toparse con la de ella. Se quedaron sin hablar por unos minutos, ya que no lograban asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-yo…-dijo Neji rompiendo el silencio y atrayendo la atención de la castaña-lo siento-dijo al fin-no debí haberte reclamado como si fueras mi propiedad, pero…no sé por qué demonios sentí un gran enojo al verte con ese idiota…yo…

-Neji…-interrumpió la castaña, el Hyuuga la volteo a ver, su mirada reflejaba un poco de angustia y tristeza, una que jamás había visto la castaña, entonces comprendió que Neji Hyuuga estaba celoso-no me digas que te pusiste celoso de Kankuro-dijo con tono burlo para amenizar la plática y el ambiente un poco, al ver que no contesto siguió-jaja Neji Hyuuga celoso jaja no me lo puedo creer-se burlo

El Hyuuga se fue acercando a ella rápidamente, la jalo de un brazo hacia para que su cuerpo quedara junto con el de ella y la abrazo.

-si-respondió-creo que eran celos-la castaña no lo podía creer, Neji Hyuuga uno de los mas orgullosos ninjas de Konoha, o del mundo estaba aceptando que estaba ¡celoso!-por eso mismo quisiera que me respondieras una cosa-dijo sin soltarla-¿quisiera saber si tu y Kankuro…eto tu y…

-¿Qué?-interrumpió la castaña zafándose de su abrazo para verlo a la cara-jaja no me digas que piensas que yo y Kankuro lo…jajaja…no-el Hyuuga puso una expresión de duda, ¿Qué era tan graciosos?-Kankuro exagera demasiado, solo nos besamos una vez, tal vez 4 ó 5, pero…el punto es que yo hice mal, no debí utilizar a Kankuro para olvidarte-la expresión de la castaña cambio, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y culpa.

-valla creo que he encontrado algo en lo que me gana-dijo el Hyuuga la castaña puso expresión de duda ante su comentario, el Hyuuga lo noto

-¿Algo en que me ganas?-repitió

-_demonios creí que lo había pensado, eso me pasa por estar hablando solo todo el maldito capitulo-_pensó el Hyuuga, mientras veía a la castaña sin responderle

-¡aaah! Claro creo que ya sé que es-dijo con cara de satisfacción-no me digas que…-a Neji se le salían los ojos, esperaba que no se haya dado cuenta y no dijera lo que él creía que iba a decir, pero como, si sabía que su compañera además de ser tontamente inocente también puede ser muy astuta-nunca has besado…

-_demonios, dio en el clavo_- pensó, la castaña al ver que no le respondía afirmo mas su punto

-jaja no puedo creerlo, enserio ¿no has besado? Y pensé que tenías más experiencia que yo en ese punto ya que el galán Neji Hyuuga…-pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por el choque de sus labios contra los del ojiperla.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato ante la impresión, pero no quería alegar y mucho menos alejarlo de ella, creo que a diferencia de Kankuro, los labios del Hyuuga eran más reconfortantes, más dulces y para nada empalagosos, sentía que podía estar en ellos todo el tiempo. La castaña cerro sus ojos para sentir más el beso, su primer beso de amor, de eso estaba segura, no como los que se había dado antes, no, sabía que estos eran lo que estaba buscando. Y para ser su primer beso, Neji besaba muy bien

Terminaron de besarse, sus miradas chocaron por un buen rato sin decir nada, se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, el Hyuuga movió su cabeza hasta el oído de la chica

-ahora solo me ganas por 3 ó 4 besos mas-dijo en forma burlona

-no creas que por este beso has logrado conquistarme-dijo la chica moviendo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la del Hyuuga

-bien entonces tendré que esforzarme más-dijo el Hyuuga en tono burlón moviendo la cabeza de la castaña pera besarla una vez más, cosa que a la castaña no le molesto en lo más mínimo y continuo el beso…

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, este capítulo, como lo abran notado fue puro NEJITEN! JEJE bueno es que se me ocurrió la historia y dije porque no? Jeje el próximo capii será 100% sasuSaku!!!! Claro es la pareja que falta jeje!! Doy nuevamente te muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron apoyándome de verdad gracias!!!

Gracias aaaa…

alexavenuz

ETOLPLOW-KUN

Nena-Uchiha22

Gabe Logan

Gisela

tania56

acosta;

kyo nakamura

setsuna17

always mssb

jacque

sasuke-glamour

Nessy Hale Uchiha

por seguirme aun en verdad moltas gracias XD!!!!!!!


	11. verdad o reto? o tal vez verdad! 3ra prt

Alohaaaa…jeje perdón de verdad por la tradanza, pasaron muchas coas! Jeje como el fin de curzo ii demás (ii cosa irrelevantes jeje) bueno espero que disfruten este capii tutulado!...

**¿Verdad o reto? O tal vez ¡verdad! 3ra parte**

En el capitulo anterior…

-la prueba es verdad o reto….!

-la prueba será que están encadenados durante 5 horas…

Naruto i Hinata se fueron dejando a las dos parejas restantes, después de eso Tenten y el Hyuuga dejando a una pareja sobrante en el ring y…

**Verdad o reto o tal vez ¿verdad? 3ra parte**

-uf!-se escucho el suspiro de la pelirosa al ver que todos se habían ido dejándola sola con…este…demonios, ¿Se podía poner peor? A parte de estar sufriendo con su presencia siempre fingiendo ser su esposa, ahora tenía que estar encadenada a él, como si el matrimonio no fuera suficiente…

-aham-el Uchiha aclaro su garganta para que la pelirosa le prestara atención y dejara de estar fantaseando en su mundito extraño, pero no funciono así que lo hizo segunda vez aun sin ver resultados de su acción, así que recurrió a lo último que le quedaba-Sakura-llamo, ahora si llamo la atención de la chica haciendo que volteara a donde se encontraba él-y bien ¿Que quieres hacer?

-bueno yo…-_como si de verdad le importara-_pensó-um…-se quedo pensando por unos momentos, ¿Que sería bueno hacer que la divirtiera a ella y enojara a él antipático Uchiha Sasuke….? Después de ese pensamiento la cara de la chica cambio a una expresión maligna, cosa que le desagrado al portador del sharingan.

Poco después se encontraba la pareja haciendo fila para entrar a un lugar, el cartel decía "Misterios del mago Misteria" (lo sé no es muy original y no rima)

-¿un espectáculo de magia?-reclamo el Uchiha

-sí, ¿tienes alguna queja?-dijo muy imponente

-hmp- respondió sin darle importancia

La fila empezaba a avanzar hasta que llegaron a la taquilla donde compraron el boleto (Sasuke pago todo XD) y un extraño con capucha los recibía y decía "BIENBENINDOS" de una manera muy tétrica que si un niño lo hubiera visto hubiera ido a llorar con su mami. Entraron sin hablarse a un pequeño auditorio, donde en medio estaba la tarima y alrededor todas la sillas, donde la parejita Uchiha se sentó hasta la esquina la segunda fila.

Sakura observo la expresión de fastidio en la cara del Uchiha, cosa que le causo mucha satisfacción, no es que a ella le fascinaran los magos, pero lo soportaba aun mas que él, bueno de niña siempre había querido una fiesta con un típico mago y su típico sombrero donde de ahí saliera un lindo conejo blanco. Pero el ruido de la música el hiso volver al mundo real y poner atención al escenario, donde las luces empezaban como locas a recorrer todo el lugar, para efecto dramático

-¡sean bienvenidos al primer día de sus vidas, a la mejor actuación de magia de sus vidas, con ustedes el mejor mago de todos los tiempos…el mago MISTERIA!-se escucho una voz de presentación y al pronunciar la primera palabra del centro del escenario exploto humo donde se dejaba ver una figura, cuando el humo comenzó al disolverse se pudo observar a un hombre mu flaco, con un traje de mago, con capa, un sombrero muy alto, un bigote extraño, de tez muy blanca y ojeras.

El público empezó a aplaudir a excepción de alguien (si el aguafiestas XD) .

-_qué demonios, eso obviamente era una bomba de humo y ese fue un ninjutsu, pero que inocentes son_-pensó el Uchiha, rápidamente volteo a ver a la ojiverde al ver que era la más entusiasmada en ese lugar-_empezando por ella¬¬…_

-¡buenas tardes jóvenes caballeros y bellas señoritas! ¡Soy el mago Misteria y vengo con un acto único e irrepetible este día!-se presento, conmocionando a toda la audiencia del lugar.-pero primero empezare con pequeños trucos y el acto único e irrepetible lo dejare para el gran final-dijo envolviéndose en su capa y haciendo una reverencia de donde saco más de 10 palomas blancas…

La gente comenzó a emocionarse viendo cada truco que hacia el mago Misteria, a excepción de uno (sip ese mismo)

-_esto es un fraude, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que está haciendo jutsu de invocación? Que inocentes_-se quejo el Uchiha, nuevamente volteo a ver a su "esposa" viendo que seguía siendo la mas sorprendía en ese lugar-_por eso odio a los magos_

La función continuo, el mago Misteria seguía con sus increíbles trucos de magia, pero nada de eso podía sorprende a Uchiha Sasuke, sabia demasiados jutsus y técnicas como para que algo así de estúpido lo pudiera sorprender. A deferencia de Sakura, no es que ella no supiera muchos de jutsus y ninjutsus sino que ella, aunque pareciera tonto o como si fuera un cuento de hadas, aun creía en la magia.

-estamos llegando al final de nuestro show-dijo el mago con emoción

-al fin-susurro entre dientes el Uchiha, mientras el señor de atrás lo callaba-no moleste-dijo molesto de que lo callara

-para mi último acto necesito a un participante del publico que elegiré a la zar-eso ultimo con misterio, junto con el redoble de tambores que se escuchaba como música de fondo. Empezó a mirar al público con cautela, las luces inquietas alumbraban a todo el público hasta que se enfocaron en alguien-tu-dijo el mago subiendo la voz y señalando a la persona alumbrada por los reflectores…

-¿yo?-dijo señalándose impresionado la persona alumbrada. Esta persona resulto ser un joven de cabello castaño, de ojos color miel, de tez blanquecina y de facciones muy bien formadas en su rostro.

-claro pasa joven-dijo el mago, el publico ante eso aplaudió-bien tenemos a nuestro primer participante, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el mago acercándose mucho a su espacio personal, poniendo nervioso al joven

-am…eto…Ho..Hotaro-dijo el joven bajando la mirada 

-bien Hotaro, ahora nos falta otro participante, ¡luces!-dijo el mago haciendo unas palmaditas para las luces, y nuevamente se escucho el redoble de tambores, los reflectores nuevamente se dispensaron apuntando al público, hasta que apuntaron a otra persona-¡tú!-dijo nuevamente, señalando a la persona escogida.

-¡sí!-dijo la pelirosa que era alumbrada bruscamente por los reflectores, se paro rápido de la silla jalándose con el a un molesto moreno

-yo no quiero pasar-dijo deteniéndola

-entonces no pases-contesto

-si no lo habías notado estamos encadenados-contraataco con sarcasmo

-Sasuke es de muy mala educación que cuando alguien te invita a pasar ignorarlo-dijo ignorando por completo el contraataque, quedaron callados por unos segundos, sin embargo sus choques de miradas fueron interrumpidas por el mago.

-por favor señorita rosada podría pasar-Sakura quito la mirada de Sasuke y se dio cuenta que estaban haciendo "una escenita", ahora toda la gente los estaba viendo. Sakura ignoro por completo a su encadenado esposo y camino hacia el mago, haciendo que Sasuke caminara con ella a regañadientes-bien ahora que están…y tu ¿Quién eres?-dijo el mago interrumpiéndose al ver a Sasuke ahí. El solo se limito a alzar su mano para que vieran las esposas-creo que comprendo. Para mi último acto de magia les presentare el…-tambores resonaron ante eso, depuse callaron al momento de que el mago pronuncio-¡hipnotismo! –dijo con suspenso

La gente hizo un fuerte "huuuu" de asombro. Pero entre ese "huu" se escucho un bufido, el mago inconforme por el sonido volteo a ver al que provoco el sonidito, encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con el Uchiha.

-disculpe joven, ¿tiene algún problema?-dijo un poco molesto

-Sasuke-susurro la chica como si lo estuviera reprochando

-no te metas-dijo callándola- realmente cree que me voy a creer esa tontería del "innatismo"-eso ultimo lo dijo arremedándolo-puede engañar a esta bola de crédulo pero a mí no-dijo de manera arrogante, tal como la de un Uchiha, cruzo sus brazos y lo miro de manera amenazante.

-hump-pronuncio el mago (y no fue sasuke XD!)-con que eso crees ¿eh?-el Uchia ni respondió-bien entonces por incrédulo hare algo que no creo que te guste…

-eres un tonto si crees que me puedes imnotizar-pronuncio con la misma arrogancia de antes

-no me malinterpretes, no usare mi magia con un chico tan tonto como tu-en Uchiha ante eso encaro una ceja-fíjense bien público querido, este acto es único e irrepetible y mas que nada un castigo para la gente de corazón frio-miro al Uchiha de reojo esperando ver un cambio en su rostro, pero no surgió efecto-bien Hotaro, chica rosada-llamo, ellos solo alzaron el rostro-mírenme a los ojos-los dos obedecieron y el mago alzo su capa donde una ventisca de dudosa procedencia entro y la voló- ¡kazam!-pronuncio y la ventisca paro. Sakura y Hotaro cayeron al piso, haciendo que Sasuke también callera.

El publico quedo atonito, Sasuke preocupado volteo a ver a Sakura y al ver que no respondía enojado pronuncio.

-oye idiota ¿Qué demonios hiciste? –el mago solo lo miro y contesto

-ya lo veras-el Uchiha hizo una expresión de duda

-ya Uchiha clamate, pareces una chica-dijo la pelirosa parándose, el Uchiha atónito de lo que acababa de ver, Sakura le estaba hablando como toda una macha-¿Qué me vez?

-hola bombon- rápidamente apareció Hotaro a un lado de la pelirosa, con su expresión de su rostro completamente cambiada. El publico quedo aun más atónito ante eso, en especial una chica de cabello rubio.

-¿pe…pero que truco barato usaste?-dijo Uchiha atónito, el mago solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

-magia.-ante eso el publico estallo en aplausos, el mago solo les hacia reverencias al publico que lo aclamaba –muchas gracia publico con este truco que hice termina mi función…

-¿Qué…esta… no usted no se va de aquí-pero el mago dejo lanzar una bomba de humo en el suelo haciendo que desapareciera en ella-maldito escapo…-volteo a ver a Sakura y la encontró COQUETENADO, con Hotaro-pero… ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?-dijo el Uchiha jalando a su esposa

-hay Sasuke aburrido-dijo sacura volteándole la cara

-no me voltees la cara jovencita-dijo enojado

-si papá-contesto en forma de bura, cosa que hizo que el Uchiha se pusiera rojo de la ira. El Uchiha se liminto a no contestar, solo se dio la vuela y empezó a caminar, haciendo que ella caminara con el por las esposas

-adiós Hotaro, nos vemos luego-dice Sakura mientras es jalada

-claro bebe te buscare-dijo Hotaro con la mano alzada en el aire

-si como no-susurro el Uchiha

Unos minutos después se encontraban nuevamente paseando por la feria, el Uchiha iba refunfuñando cosas, mientras la pelirosa iba saludando a cada hombre que la saludara y coquetenado de vez en cuando con uno de ellos.

-puedes para ya-ordeno el Uchiha parándose en seco

-¿de que?-pregunto molesta

-de…eso…estar…saludando y guiñándoles el ojo a las demás persona, es molesto

-aaaa te molesta porque no lo hago contigo-dijo la pelirosa con un deje de seducción en su voz-si quieres puedo intentarlo, eso ultimo se lo dijo susurrándoselo en el oído (como llego tan rápido?)

-no me…-carraspo la garganta-no me interesa eso, yo solo-no podía entenderlo, el mas grande ninja y frio chico de Konoha estaba poniéndose… ¡NERVIOSO!, eso era imposible. Sasuke se hizo para atrás, de alguna manera esa actitud lo intimidaba. Le dio la espalda nuevamente y siguió caminando, Sakura por su parte sonrió satisfecha.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir su camino, una vocecita muy familiar se escucho

-Sakurita-chan, bebe-dijo Hotaro caminando hasta que llego con ellos

-hotarito, hola bebe-dijo Sakura

_-¿bebe?-_pensó el Uchiha molesto-_no tiene que ser cariñosa con el_-pensó aun más molesto

-pensaba que y tu y yo podríamos romper el hielo, comiendo un helado, ¿vienes?-dijo mostrándole su brazo para que lo tomara

-um…-iba a contestar la pelirosa pero fue bruscamente interrumpida

-¡no!, no puede ir a ningún lado-ordeno el Uchiha

-pero ¿por que no?-reclamo la Haruno enojada

-por que yo no quiero ir, y si yo no voy tu tampoco podrás ir a ningún lado-dijo muy confiado, mostrándole las cadenas con las que estaban unidos

-¿Cuales cadenas?-dijo la Haruno llamando la atención de el moreno

-como que cuales, est…-pero no puedo continuar ya que observo a la Haruno con la muñeca libre-¿pero qué demonio?

-tengo la muñecas muy delgadas, bueno si no te importa, me voy-dijo la chica dándole la espalda y yéndose con Hotaro que miraba con satisfacción a Sakura y con superioridad al Uchiha

-pe… BIEN NO ME IMPORTA ¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!-grito el Uchiha muy molesto, atrayendo la atención de las personas, pero algo mas hizo que le atrajera la atención al Uchiha, era una chica rubia haciendo volita un bote de basura

-madita rosada asquerosa, zorra, (/%/&%$/&%(/ (palabras muy vulgares como para escribirlas) –decía una rubia aun lado del Uchiha, el chico la observo por un rato y después se dio la vuelta

-¡TU!-grito la rubia señalando al moreno, el chico solo se detuvo al caminar-todo es culpa de esa mujer tuya

-no es mi decisión sino la de ella, y en segunda no es mi culpa, es del maldito mago fanfarrón de…%$#5/ (perdonen lectores están un poco mal hablados pero es el enojo XD)

-sea como sea no voy a dejar que esa tipeja seduzca a mi Hotaro

-no me digas que ese tontito es tu esposo-dijo el Uchiha con un poco de burla en su voz

-que…no el no…es mi…no…ese idiota-balbuceo al rubia

-entiendo, te obligaron a casarte con el-la rubia se quedo sin habla, dio el clavo-bueno ralamente no me importa ese patético hombrecito

-¿¡patético! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a Hotaro? El es una de las mejores personas en el mundo y no se merece a esa mujerzuela sonsacadora, manipuladora, zorra…

-¡callate! Sakura no es nada de eso, ni siquiera le llegas a los talones, ella es…-pero no continuo por qué sintió la mirada penétrate de la rubia

-aaah!, parece que también la amas…. ¿eh?-dijo la chica con superioridad

-de…no, enamorado de…jamás-dijo el Uchiha desviando su rostro a otro lugar

-hum, de acuerdo chico, te propongo un trato, que tal hacemos una pequeña conspiración para que se separen ¿te parece?

-ya te dije que no me importa en lo mas mínimo, que haga lo que quiera, ella…

-te comprare mucho chocolate

-acepto.

-perfecto, ya verás mujerzuela…muajajaja-rio maquiavélicamente la rubia

-ya te dije que no le digas así ¬¬-dijo molesto el Uchiha

Unos minutos después se encontraban entre unos arbustos con unos binoculares y ropa negra, con marcas en sus cachetes de color negro, y nos gorritos del mismo color

-bien, lo tortolos se encuentran a las 12-dijo la rubia con los binoculares e informando

-¿de dónde demonios sacaste esta ropa? Y ¿De dónde sacaste esos binoculares?-dijo el Uchiha extrañado por el comportamiento de la rubia

-no tiene mucha importancia, ¡mira! Que escena tan bizarra…me da asco… ¡iu!

-sabes no necesito binoculares para ver que solo están compartiendo un helado-dijo el Uchiha un poco molesto de lo que dijo la chica de una manera infantil.

-mientras no lo haga con migo y lo haga con otra…cualquiera no me gusta

-¡Sakura no es una cualquiera!-grito el Uchiha algo eufórico, la rubia solo se asusto ante ese comentario.

-en…entonces no estaría con MI Hotaro…aaa..yo…yo no dije mi Hotaro yo solo…-empezó a balbucear, el Uchiha solo la miraba extrañada

-Claro…-dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo-y en primer lugar ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el Uchiha sin dejar de observarla

-Miu-dijo sin perder la vista a los tortolitos

-entonces Miu tu amas a Hotaro ¿no?-dijo el Uchiha sin ningún tacto del asunto

-¡QUE ESAS INSINUANDO! Yo obviamente estoy…de acuerdo me cachaste-dijo la chica desanimada

-_fue muy fácil ¬¬-_pensó el Uchiha

-pero y tú qué dices, se supone que no la amas ¿Qué haces aquí espiando?

-se te olvido que me debes mucho chocolate ¬¬

-cierto…oh demonios se mueven vamos…-dijo la chica siguiendo sigilosamente a la parejita, haciendo poses extrañas y ridículas

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el Uchiha desconcertado

-lo vi en una película y quería imitarlos-se defendió la rubia

-claro ¬¬-el Uchiha siguió a la rubia pero sin hacer esas poses ridículas que atraía la atención de la gente

En un lado del parque se encontraba una pelirosa a un lado de un chico extraño…

_-¿pero que… que esta pasando?_-se preguntaba recobrando la conciencia de todo lo que había pasado, pero al abrir (teóricamente) sus ojos bien se encontró demasiado cerca de un rostro desconocidos y de lo que es mucho peor, de unos labios, la chica solo grito y de impulso alejo al sujeto cerca de ella, haciendo que el también gritara-pero ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

-¿A mí? Pero si tú eras la que casi ¡me besa!

-un momento…ya sé lo que ocurrió…aa estúpido mago hizo un geinjutsu con nosotros-se quejo la pelirosa

-aaah eso explica él porque Miu nos sigue-dijo el chico muy pensativo

-¿es tu esposa verdad?

-si, pero que cree que está haciendo, según ella no le importo

-pero si te sigue es porque si le importas, bueno al menos a ti alguien te sigue a mi no hay absolutamente nadie que le importe

-¿Así que tu también estas casada a la fuerza, pero tú de verdad quieres a tu pareja pero el no te mira ni de reojo?

-¡como lo supiste!-dijo desconcertada la ojiverde

-_que fácil_-pensó-solo lo supuse, es lo que me pasa, pero ahora no entiendo el ¿Por qué Miu me está siguiendo?

-tal vez es porque de verdad le gustas y esta celosa-dijo la chica con un deje de interés en el asunto

-eso es una tontería-dijo el chico desanimado

-claro que si y te lo demostrare, te ayudare en tu linda historia de amor…mujujuju

-estas….segura…yo no…creo…

-si lo haces te daré mucho chocolate

-acepto.

-hay no puedo creer que los hayamos perdido-se quejo la rubia haciéndose aire por no el calor que hacia-todo es tu culpa por haberte parado en el puesto de ¡bombones de chocolate!

-no pude evitarlo era chocolate-se justifico el moreno-creo que ya los vi son los que vienen caminando…-pero no pudo terminar ya que quedo atónito ante la escena que había visto

-donde, donde… ¡ah! Ya los vi…escóndete-dijo la rubia jalándolo del brazo a esconderse en un bote de basura, dejo un espacio abierto para poder ver lo que hacían-aja, los tengo ¡¿pero que les pasa? Porque tu esposa sujeta a MI Hotaro del brazo tan acaramelada mente, es tan encimaos…

-no lo es, es agradable como se acerca y toma tu brazo con delicadeza para ella abrazarlo y mostrarte un poco de carisias…-dijo el moreno, la rubia solo quedo pasmada viéndolo

-¡haaaay! Que cursi…oh oh! Están comentando algo pero no entiendo

-a ver dame esos binoculares-dijo el Uchiha intentando arrebatárselos de la mano

-no déjamelos-alego la rubia

-¡que me los des mujer!

-¡son míos!

-¡pero ni siquiera sabes leer labios!

-¡que noo!

Después de unos minutos de pelea….

-¡aaaah! Se han marchadooo…-dijo la rubia con cascaditas en sus ojos

-esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dado esos malditos binoculares ¬¬-dijo el Uchiha molesto

-¡¿Qué? Planeas culparme por esto….

-te estoy culpando de esto…

Al final de tanto movimiento en un diminuto bote de basura sucedió lo inevitable, el bote de basura callo haciendo que los dos salieran de el…

-auch…demonios-se quejo el Uchiha

-¡au!- Se quejo la rubia-estas en sima de mi-dijo quitándolo con fuerza

-¿Miu?-se escucho una voz varonil, la chica solo alzo la vista muy despacio

-¿Sasuke?-se escucho una voz femenina, el moreno hizo lo mismo que la rubia-¿Qué hacías dentro del bote de basura? –el Uchiha se levanto muy rápidamente (nisikiera iio lo vi) limpiándose la basura de su cuerpo

-no es obvio me caí en el…bote y tropecé con la chica…no en ese orden precisamente…emm-el moreno miro con ojos que decían "¡ayuda!"

-que…o si claro…y ustedes ¿qué hacen? ¿No me digan que ya se les paso el efecto?-dijo aun mas emocionada

-si-respondió Hotaro-ya pasaron los efectos

-¡hay que bien!-dijo la rubia emocionada

-sí pero mientras estuve solo con Saku-chan me di cuenta que es fabulosa-dijo tomándola de las manos

-¿saku-chan?-dijeron la Miu y Sasuke al unión

-si es la mejor persona con la que me he topado, es amable, cariñoso y sobre todo…-miro por unos momentos al Uchiha-me entiende

-a… ¡ah! Que bien, que maravilla-dijo Miu un poco trastornada, al igual que el moreno, solo que él lo diferenciaba bien-pero recuerda que eres mi esposo

-si pero solo por unos días, e decidió que terminando esta prueba y poderme casar con Saku-chan

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron al unión la rubia y el moreno

-digo no es muy apresurado-dijo la rubia con asombro y un enorme nudo en la garganta

-si deberían pensar bien con quien se emparejan-agrego el Uchiha

-pero de que hablas, si hace unas horas no te importaba si me pasaba algo o no Miu-dijo Hotaro abrazando a Sakura-ella en este tiempo nunca me rechazo

-yo…no… ¡No!-pronuncio Miu saliendo corriendo de ese lugar

-Miu…-pronuncio Hotaro queriendo seguirla, Sakura lo miro y haciendo le un gesto de "no"

-algo que agregar Sasuke-dijo la pelirosa, esperanzada en que por esta vez, solo por esta, escuchara algo lindo de él, algo que la hiciera renunciar a todo e irse con él, lo que sea, aunque sea un suspiro

-solo que seas feliz-fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha, aunque no de la manera en que quiso que sonara, la manera en que lo dijo fue fría, más de lo que él pudo haber expresado la frialdad.

-aa…de...de acuerdo, nos vamos Hotaro-dijo la chica tomándolo aun más fuerte de la mano, el chico solo acento y salieron del lugar

-_vamos Sasuke…no puedes dejarla ir así, vamos…di algo maldición…di algo lo que sea…-_se reprocho mentalmente-Sa…Sakura-dijo, pero muy bajo que no escucho-no tiene caso-el Uchiha puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino en dirección contraria

Una chica se encontraba llorando a un lado de un puesto de palomitas, que se encontraba un poco más vacio que los otros.

-hola Miu-se escucho la voz femenina de una chica

-¡eh!-volteó la mirada encontrándose con la pelirosa asechadora de Hotaro-a eres tu ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Ya no tengo más esposos que me quites-comento con sarcasmos

-no vengo a eso-dijo sentándose a un lado, Miu solo se hizo a un lado tratando de evitarla.

-¿entonces a qué?-dijo Miu un poco mas enojada

-lo amas verdad-dijo Sakura evitando la pregunta de la rubia, Miu solo se quedo atónita ante ese comentario

-yo…bueno, eso a ti que te importa, además…amm…ai está bien si lo amo ¿y?-admitió subiendo su tono de voz-al principio siempre pensé que era una molestia, aunque siempre lo ignorara el siempre estuvo junto a mí, aunque yo creía que era una molestia, pero cuando lo vi contigo y sentí que lo perdia…algo en mi pecho…-su tono de voz empezó a bajar, se quedo pensando unos momentos…-me oprimía…yo…

-Miu…-pero fue interrumpida antes de decir algo, una escena que la dejo boquiabierta, Miu estaba inclinada enfrente de ella, con la cabeza pegada en el suelo

-Sakura, yo se que tu lo amas pero por favor, por favor, no me quites a Hotaro-dijo en tono de suplica, con algunos sollozos en su voz

-¡basta!-se escucho la voz de Hotaro-basta por favor, no digas mas-Hotaro llego a un lado de sus esposa, abrazándola, teniendo su cabeza contra su pecho-yo te amo solo a ti, Miu, solo a ti y a nadie más…

-Hotaro…-pronuncio en un susurro abrazándolo.

Sakura para darles privacidad decido alejarse un momento del lugar, caminado sin dirección alguna. Ya faltaba poco para tener que ir a el lugar del encuentro del reto, y sabía perfectamente que ya habían perdido, pero no solo eso, sentía que había perdido algo que nunca había tenido.

-Sakura-se escucho una voz, haciendo que volteara para encontrarse con…

-Miu, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto cuando la rubia llego hasta ella

-yo…-recupero aire-hare que tu historia se haga también

-de que estas…

-calla y sígueme-dijo interrumpiéndola y jalándola del brazo mientras la pelirosa reprochaba. Llegaron hasta el centro de un lugar obscuro

-Miu no veo nada que se supone que…-pero fue interrumpida por los reflectores que apuntaban al el centro del lugar, donde se encontraba ella, haciendo que sus ojos se segaran un poco, pero cuando pudo abrirlos por completo visualizo la imagen de-¿Sasuke?

-gracias a la primera pareja valiente en pasar a bailar en nuestra hora roma roma-tica- se escucho la voz del DJ que se encontraba en extremo del lugar, poninedo0 una canción de fondo (my endless love)

La canción empezó pero sin que la pareja empezara a moverse ni nada, solo con algunas miradas indirectas, Sakura bajo la cabeza, sabía que no iba a pasar nada, ya no quedaban esperanzas, pero una mano enfrente de ella la hizo subir su cabeza.

-¿Sasuke?-se pregunto extrañada

-me permite esta pieza, señorita-dijo de la manera más cortes y caballeroso que pudo. Sakura quedo atónita y de puro impulso solo extendió su mano tomando la del moren y bailando al compas de la canción…

-yo sé porque lo haces-dijo la pelirosa

-¿a si?

-si, solo por no quedar mal ante toda esta gente

-no necesitaría quedar bien con gente que no conozco-respondió mirándola a los ojos

-¿a no?

-solo necesito quedar bien contigo-el moreno seguía bailando al compas de la música, acercando mas su cuerpo contra el de ella, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se conectaba con el de ella, era una sensación tan agradable, que esperaba que esa cansino durara para siempre

-no tienes que hacerlo-dijo un poco nerviosa al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke oprimido al suyo

-si porque yo quiero-comento de manera seductora. Se acerco un poco a su rostro para llegar a su oído-perdóname-susurro-odio mi estúpido orgullo que no me dejo seguirte, pero mi corazón no podía soportar…

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-susurro también la chica aun más nerviosa

-solo quiero que me prometas algo-evadió su pregunta, pero ahora su rostro miraba su ojos color jade, los miraba con firmeza y determinación, con ternura y cariño, una mirada que jamás había hecho Sasuke nunca, la mirada solo para ella-nunca te vuelvas a alejar de mi…-pronuncio

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos como plato sin poder reaccionar ante el comentario del Uchiha, no podía creer que eso fuera realidad, tal vez era otra broma de él, tal vez solo soñaba, o tal vez era real

-pero ¿De qué hablas?-dijo confundida

-de que-la canción estaba por terminar llegando a la parte final donde Sasuke se arrodillo frente a la pelirosa, dejando de bailar y tomando su mano con delicadeza-Sakura Haruno… ¿te casarías nuevamente con migo? –la pelirosa se quedo sin palabras la música dejo de sonar, la gente se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de la pelirosa…

-pero… ¿estás seguro?-pregunto

-si

-¿no es una broma verdad?

-no

-¿tampoco un sueño verdad?

-no

-¿entonces si me amas?

-si

-pero…

-Sakura-la interrumpió-solo contesta-dijo un poco fastidiado, la pelirosa empezó a sentir como sus mejillas se humedecían, su sonrisa, como explicarla, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz desde que había sido ascendida a jounin, no era algo con lo que podía compararse pero jamás había sentido algo más cercano a lo que había sentido ahora.

-si-contesto abalanzándose contra el abrazándolo y por el impulso haciendo que cayeran al suelo; después de eso la gente empezó a aplaudir y algunos a llorar por la conmoción. Sakura se acerco rápidamente a sus labios oprimiéndolos contra los de su esposo ahora prometido nunca novio. Al final fue el mejor beso que había tenido en su vida, no es que haya besado a muchos, pero este era el único de su vida

-Sakura-dijo el moreno terminado de besarla

-que ¿ya te arrepentiste verdad?

-no es que…

-am lo sabía, no beso bien que no te complace…

-la competencia Sakura ¬¬-dijo un poco molesto. La pelirosa cato y se paro tan rápidamente que nadie la había visto hacer eso (ni yo XD)

-¡es cierto!-grito- Sasuke ¿Qué hacemos? Y ¿si perdemos?

-tranquila no creo que Neji y Naruto se hayan soltado porque…hay a quien engaño…-dijo el Uchiha parándose

-creo que en esto yo les puedo ayudar-se escucho la voz de Miu saliendo de entre la multitud

-Miu ¿pero cómo?-pregunto Sakura, la rubia no respondió y detrás de espalda que estaban sus manos saco unas esposas-pero ¿Cómo?

-yo las tenía en mi bolsillo, no recuerdo como, pero ahí estaban-dijo Hotaro acercándose a ellos

-muchas gracias-dijo la pelirosa tomando las esposas y encadenándose a su esposo. La pareja salió corriendo en dirección al punto de reunión, llegando justamente a las 8 de la noche, a la hora indicada.

-qué bueno que llego la ultima pareja, solo falta que lleguen Neji y Tenten-dijo Naruto al verlos llegar

-uff pensé que éramos los últimos-suspiro la pelirosas-Naruto dime que aun tienes tus esposas

-hay Sakura tan irresponsable me crees-dijo el rubio ofendido alzando su mano derecha

-si supongo que todo fue gracias a Hinata-comento la pelirosa

-solo les daremos unos minutos más a los participantes que faltan sino perderán el reto-comento JT

-¡¿Qué? Pero dos de nosotros ganamos no es suficiente-dijo el rubio

-solo si se presenta la otra pareja-comento JT

-MLDICION ¬¬-dijo el rubio-¡NEJIIIIIIII! MALDICION APARECE!

-no grites Naruto ya estamos aquí-dijo el castaño aun lado de el

-Neji ¡al fin!

-si lo sentimos es que tuvimos un contratiempo-dijo la castaña recordando la última escena que tuvieron…(se encontraban Neji y Tenten buscando las esposas por todo el lugar)

-bien ya que están todos los integrantes del equipo Konoha parece que los victorioso de la primera ronda es…. ¡la aldea de Konoha!-grito muy motivado JT, haciendo que el publico espectador estallara en gritos y aplausos-ahora el otro equipo ¿siguieron al de Konoha i checaron que no hicieran trampa?-pero el equipo de la no contesto estaban suspirando del cansancio

-no pudimos seguirlos, uff, uff- dijo el anciano líder con trabajos-son muy rápidos uf uff, aparte pasaron coas que ni siquiera yo entendí

-muy bien ahora equipo Konoha les toca poner su reto-dijo JT señalándolos-escogeré al que pondrá el reto con el dedo señalador….-dijo poniendo a todos en conmoción-de tin marin de do pingüe…cucara macara títere fue-empezó a decir haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas -pégale pégale que el merito fue….e!-señalando por ultimo al rubio

-¿a mí?-dijo el rubio con emoción

-o no-dijeron los demás al unión

-escoja su reto por favor-dijo JT…

BUENO HATSA AHÍ le dejo0 jejeje! Bueno otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza espero que este capi sea de su agrando0 jejeje! Bueno un beso0 enorme ii espero reviews!

Gracias aaaaaaaa:

Nena-Uchiha22

alexavenuz

missclover

ETOLPLOW-KUN

hiromihyuga24

setsuna17

IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRlc

Gabe Logan

Gisela

tania56

saquuchiha

Samantha Granger Phantom

Hanabi Sarutobi

Shanami Haruno.-

Pau-Pau!

ka-inu

Caro

Nessy Hale Uchiha

XxLeSLy HaRuNoxX

sasuke-glamour

pyong

always mssb

melyy

magy-uchiha

vampireknight-prix

Maten

piong


	12. te doy mi corazón literal

Hola hola, ya se mucho tiempo sin leernos per dije si ya empecé algo al menos lo termino. A lo mejor se mi ultimo fic que escribiré y no tengo escusa alguna por mi tardanza así que aun así los dejo con el siguiente capitulo hehe y por los que no se acuerdan aquí va!...

Anteriormente en mujeres en huelga:

_-¿Sakura te casarías nuevamente con migo?-pronuncio Sasuke _

_-¡Y EL GANADOR ES EL EQUIPO KONOHA!-grito JT-ahora mi dedo señalador decidirá de tin marin de do pinwe cucara macara títere fu…e! será le._

_-¿a mí?-dijo el rubio emocionado_

_-oh no-dijeron los demás_

_-escoja su reto porfavor-interrumpio JT…_

**Cap.12 Te entrego mi corazón (literalmente)**

-Vamos escoja su reto por favor-volvió a insistir JT

La tensión en el aire era tan grande que casi se podía tocar y hasta saludar, el rubio cerro sus ojos pensativo, poniendo a todos los espectadores y miembros de equipo más nerviosos. De todas las personas en este cuadrilátero tenía que ser el más despistado, soquete y torpe ninja. Naruto.

-lo tengo-grito el susodicho ya teniendo una respuesta

-antes de opinar una ridiculez deberíamos de evaluarlo-le ordeno Sakura.

-lo siento señorita es decisión de el joven-corrigió JT, causando un resonante suspiro de la pelirosa.

-tranquila Sakura lo tengo cubierto-sonrió-mi reto será-su rostro cambio, ahora era completamente serio y miraba con fervor a sus contrincantes-una…. ¡CARRERA DE RELEVOS!-grito al fin.

-¿Está hablando en serio?-cuestiono Tenten.

-yo creo que si-afrimo Sakura

-de acuerdo, la aldea de konoha a propuesto un reto será ¡relevos!-repitió JT-vallan un momento a los vestidores para cambiarse y en unos instantes les diré la pista.

Los ninjas acudieron a la orden yendo a los vestidores correspondientes (ya saben niños con niños y niñas con niñas). En los vestidores de chicos, se encontraban cambiándose a una ropa deportiva, estilo de una escuela secundaria solo que tenia el emblema de Konoha.

-por que una carrera de relevos, pudo haber sido un combate o al en el que tuviéramos mas ventaja-reclamo Neji.

-si Naruto, a pesar de ser ancianos no hay que confiarnos-dijo Sasuke terminado de cambiarse.

-eso es fácil es por lo que dijeron-se defendió Naruto.

-¿Qué se supone que dijeron?-cuestiono el moreno

-que ni siquiera pudieron seguirnos el paso, mucho menos podrán en una carrera de relevos-termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-ya veo que todo lo que haces lo haces pensando-dijo Neji.

-si yo crei que eras una soquete-se burlo Sasuke.

-pues ya ven que no-dijo berrinchudo. Los demás rieron, parecía que estaban de muy buen humor.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas, el ambiente a amor se olia en el aire. Todas ellas suspiraban de alegría y la clara sonrisa en su rostro no se podía esconder con absolutamente nada.

-ya confiesen ¿Qué les paso?-cuestiono Tenten rompiendo el adorable silencio con olor a miel.

Sakura sonrio ampliamente no podía mas tenia que sacar del pecho lo que había pasado.

-¡SASUKE ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO!-grito al fin como si tuviera fuego en su boca queriendo sacarlo.

-¡aa! Que hermoso-dijo alegre la castaña-¿cuéntanos como fue?

-no sin antes que me cuentes que paso con Neji, has estad muy sonrientita-ataco la pelirosa.

-bueno…lo mio es…hehe…una historia muy larga-comento nerviosa-pero pude ser su primer beso-dijo risueña.

-¿mi primo no había besado antes? Eso no lo sabía-hablo Hinata sorprendida.

-Hi-na-chan…-dijeron las dos Kunoichis al unión, la ojiperla le recorrió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal ante la pronunciación de sus amigas.

-si-contesto lo más natural que pudo.

-¿Qué paso con Naruto?-cuestionaron al unión con una mirada picara en sus rostros.

-bueno… yo em, yo el, me me ME BESO Y ME DIJO QUE ME QUERIA DEMASIADO- grito quitándose un peso de encima.

-¡genial!-gritaron emocionadas.

-chicas ya es hora-aununcio JT desde afuera.

-si lo sentimos-se disculparon al unión.

Ya estaban listas, al igual que los hombres tenían el atuendo deportivo solo que en vez de pantalón eran shorts no tan pequeños pero di dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas. Salieron de los vestidores encontradose con las mujeres mayores con los shorts muy ajustados y pequeños lo cual era un tanto repúgnate.

-bien ya que están todos reunidos la carrera será así….-anuncio JT llamando la atención de todos-habrá seis aéreas donde estarán posicionados cada uno. El primero será en este lugar, el segundo será la playa, el tercero la feria, el cuarto será el templo, el quinto será el inicio del bosque y el sexto será nuevamente aquí. Ahora solo escojan quien irá en cada lugar tiene 5 minutos.

-chicos reúnanse-anuncio Neji-muy bien los más rápidos irán al inicio y al final para asegurar el lugar de acuerdo. Ahora ¿Quién es el más rápido?

-yo-dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al inicio, haciendo que se miraran sacando chispas de sus ojos.

-de acuerdo, Naruto iras al inicio, Sasuke irá al final, yo me colocare en medio debe de haber un hombre mujer y así sucesivamente con esepcion de las ultimas o primeras dos.-Termino Neji de hablar.

-de acuerdo.-comentaron al unión.

-entonces yo seré la segunda-anuncio Hinata-no soy muy rápida pero hare mi mejor intento "_aparte podre tocar la mano de Naruto-kun"-_pensó sonrojada.

-entonces la siguiente seré yo-anunció Tenten. Neji acento.

-después iré yo y la que sigue será Sakura terminando con Sasuke-termino de decir Neji-¡estamos listos!-anuncio en voz alta.

-bien, equipo contrario está listo-pregunto JT, a lo que ellos asentaron-este recorrido será sin reglas, ósea que pueden retrasar a su contrincante, pero sin salirse de su carril-anuncio JT.-ahora vallan a sus pociones tienen 2 minutos, les daremos lo que tienen que pasar, si pierden eso serán descalificados-eso estremeció a los shinobis, que se supone que iba a ser.-¡esto!-saco un pequeño corazón de plástico.-ahora váyanse.

Los shinobis acudieron a la orden llegando a sus posiciones rápidamente. JT se acerco a los primero dándoles el lindo corazón de plástico.

-es como si protegiera mi corazón para dárselo a Hinata-dijo Naruto un tanto sonrojado metiéndose por completo en sus pensamientos que no escucho el ¡FUERA!-¿Qué?, demonios tengo que apresurarme-Naruto se en carrero.

-niño eres un tonto al creer que podías vencernos en nuestra especialidad-se burlo el anciano que ahora iba delante de Naruto.

-demonios-Naruto hizo una posición de sombras sacando a mas de 7 Narutos, tomado al verdadero y lanzándolo por los aires hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su contrincante-¡sí!

-¿pero qué? No te escaparas de mi-el anciano hiso una posición de manos haciendo que apareciera agua cerca de donde piso el rubio, donde tropezó con ella-haha nos vemos al final.

-maldito anciano no lo dejare-Naruto se paro rápidamente cerrando lo ojos y al momento de abrirlos lanzo un kunai que viajaba a la misma velocidad que el anciano, alcanzándolo en ese momento Naruto apareció delante de él.- ¡si!

-¿Qué, pero como? ¡Paso como un rayo! Es como si fuera…-el anciano quedo atónito que su velocidad empezó a disminuir.

Naruto llego hasta donde estaba Hinata.

-¡Hinata!-la chica volteo-toma te doy mi corazón-las palabras del rubio fueron tan intensas que la ojiperla quedo petrificada incapaz de moverse, sabía que en cualquier momento se iba desmallar-Hinata tienes que correr.

-tu corazón-contesto.

-si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-yo lo tengo-contesto un tanto tímida.

-amm…si-Hinata estaba al borde del desmaye-aa Hinata tenemos que ganar, así tendrás mi corazón.

-¿Qué? Cierto la carrera-dijo un tanto confundida, la anciana ya había salido así que Hinata acelero el paso, llegando a la altura de la anciana.

La anciana que le había tocado parecía ser muy tranquila ya que la velocidad era la misma que la de la portadora del byacugan. Hinata había llegado hasta donde se encontraba su compañera castaña, al mismo tiempo que la anciana que competía contra ella.

-bien Hinata ahora será mi turno-dijo Tenten tomando marcha.

-jamás me ganaras pequeña niña-dijo el anciano con el cual competía.

-eso lo veremos-contesto la castaña.

El anciano al ver que la arregazaba, hizo una posición de manos sacando una estilo sombra con intención de tirar a la kunoichi. Sin embargo Tenten le lanzo un kunai a dicha sombra.

-ha en mi aldea conozco a un sujeto que usa la sombra verdadera no está copia-anuncio victoriosa. El anciano sonrió.

-así, cuidado con esa pared-anuncio el anciano. Tenten volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué pa…-sin embargo no pudo continuar su oración, ya que de la nada había salido una pared de sombra-¡auch! Demonios.

Tenten siguió corriendo y cada ves que lo alcanzaba salía una pared de la nada dificultándole carrera, haciéndola llegar es segundo con Neji.

-lo siento, tropecé un poco-trato de justificarse por no legar a tiempo.

-descuida yo me encargo-dijo Neji poniéndose en marcha.

La anciana con la que competía parecía que no quería una carrera limpia, poniéndole al ojiperla miles de tretas para retrasarlo, sin embargo en ninguna caía, llegando rápidamente con la pelirosa.

-Sakura-grito para anunciar su llegada entregándole el corazón.

-si-acento la chica, llevaba ventaja ya que Neji había dejado a la anciana muy atrás.

Sakura se adelanto, le tocaba contra un anciano, el cual también no parecía jugar limpio, su especialidad eran los clones, recordándole a una amigo suyo. Después se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un geinjutsu. Pero ella era experta en ese arte saliendo fácilmente del engaño.

-¿pero cómo?-dijo en anciano. Sakura le sonrió adelantándose.

-lo siento pero si pierdo contra ti no podre darle mi corazón a Sasuke-dijo motivada la chica.

Estaba a punto de llegar con su ahora prometido sin embargo el roce frio de un kunai había perforado su piel blanca, en su pierna.

-¡SAKURA!-grito Sasuke, apunto de moverse para irla a ayudar.

-si sale de su posición será descalificado-anunció JT desde un helicóptero (si no pregunten cómo)

-pero…-trato de justificar el moreno.

-Sasuke, no te muevas, ahora yo voy por ti, te daré mi corazón o algo así-dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie.

Sasuke se quedo sin habla. Observando el esfuerzo de su compañera solo sonrió. El anciano ya la había alcanzado tomando mucha delantera. Sakura llego hasta Sasuke dándole el corazoncito de plástico. Sasuke partió no sin antes darle una cálida sonrisa a su esposa.

La carrera con la anciana se hacia difícil ya que era muy difícil de alcanzar, de verdad corría rápido. Activo su sharingan, dejándola en un pequeño trance para poder ganar tiempo, sin embargo la anciana salió rápido de él. Sasuke no podía alcanzarla, llego hasta ella quedando hombro con hombro. Llegaron a la meta y…

-el ganador fue… ¡la aldea de konoha!-grito JT al ver que el pie del moreno toco primero la recta final.

La multitud enloqueció de felicidad. Sasuke recupero el aliento, después recordó que Sakura estaba herida. Corrió de regreso para ver como seguía, para su sorpresa ya estaba bien.

-¿como paso?-cuestiono el moreno.

-soy una ninja medico, que no se te olvide-dijo un tanto picara. Sasuke sonrio.

-con que ganamos ¡yeah!-grito el rubio abrazando a sus compañeros.

-si, ahora podemos ir a descansar-anuncio la ojiperla agotada-hoy fue un día muy largo.

-esperen chicos, antes que nada hay que ver lo fuegos artificiales, serán esta noche-dijo la castaña.

-buena idea-dijo Taiki atrás de ellos, provocándoles un susto.

-¿Taiki? Pero ¿de donde apareciste?-cuestiono el rubio.

-de aquí de allá pero eso no importa, será algo muy romantico, debajo de los fuegos artificiales se aviva el romance-dijo en un tono muy meloso.

-pero…-trato de justificarse el pelinegro.

-o vamos ya mero va a obscurecer, y se ven mejor arriba del templo, ¡corran!-dijo Taiki jalándolos rápidamente a la parte alta del templo, donde se acomodaron esperando los fuegos artificiales.

-falta poco-dijo Taiki emocionado.

-hoy pasaron muchas cosas ¿no?-le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

-si…creo que…si, no me digas que ¿ya estas arrepentido?-le cuestiono la pelirosa.

-no. Yo lo dije muy enserio Sakura y lo mantendré hasta el día de mi muerte-los ojos del negros y penetrantes del morenos se clavaron en lo verdes aceitunas de la pelirosa. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de ese modo, aun así ella pensaba que era solo un sueño o una mala broma. Y si era así esperaba no despertar.

-Hinata mira traje algodón de azúcar-dijo Naruto llegando hasta donde estaba la ojiperla- ¿te molesta que me quede a tu lado?

-no puedes sentarte-dijo sin titubeos.

-no me refiero a eso-dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso.

-entonces ¿a qué?-cuestiono sin saber a lo que se refería.

-a que tu…yo…emm-balbuceo. Hinata le tomo de la mano. Se miraron fijamente y una mirada basto para saber qué era lo que tenían que decir. Hinata sonrió. Naruto se apeno un poco. "_Toda la eternidad" _pensó Hinata.

-aun no empiezan lo fuegos artificiales ya van retrasados- se quejo la castaña.

-tranquila Tenten, no me molesta-dijo Neji, la kunoichi rápidamente se acerco a el poniéndole una mano en su frente- ¿Qué sucede?

-reviso si no estas enfermo-dijo un poco asustado- estas delirando.- Neji rio.

-hoy me di cuenta que me gustaría que el tiempo solo pasara sin que me tenga que importar.

-ves, ahora es más grave.- Neji rio nuevamente.

Creo que era la primera vez que Neji reía tanto, era una atmosfera muy agradable. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron. Taiki tenía razón, debajo de los fuegos artificiales se aviva el amor. Había sido un día muy intenso, loco, difícil, romántico, trágico inesperado, esperado, tantas emociones habían agotado a los shinobis…o ¿no?

Bueno aquí acabo mi fic de verdad espero subir la continuación de verdad y no tardarme tanto, porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad ni mal hechas, yo sé que muchos de ustedes ya no se han de acordar de nada o de leer este fic, no espero muchos reviews pero si su comprensión gracias por los que siguen leyendo mi fic :D!


End file.
